Total Drama A Seperate Generation - Eggheads VS Jocks VS Fabulous
by ScorpsTheScorpio
Summary: 30 Newbies. One billion dollar cash prize. New drama. New challenges and NEW AWESOME! Watch 30 BRAND NEW Total Drama newbies battle it out for the cash in TDEJF, a spoof of Survivor: Brains VS Brawns VS Beauty! (Not a SYOC.)
1. Total Drama: EVJVF Audition Tapes

**Violentine Abraham's Audition Tape, The Bad Girl And Good Girl Mix. Age: 18 **

The camera shows a girl of about 18 years of age standing at the start of a wipeout-esque obstacle course, it's a hot summers day causing Violentine to wipe a single bit of sweat from her tanned forehead.

She's wearing a short navy blue tank top with some french words written on it, showing that the tanned girl must've bought the top from a french company.

She's also wearing black gloves with a noticeable silver zip on them so she can take them off easily.

She also has a rather short blue skirt and also navy blue trainers to match most of her other clothing items.

Her final accessory is her black sunglasses.

She also has dyed purple hair which is in a ponytail which is shorter than Bridgette's but still fairly long, it almost appears like Scarlett's as it has the same wavy texture as she does.

She seems fairly short, standing at 5'6. She has a fairly medium sized bust and as she pulls her glasses above her eyes, she reveals her dark brown eyes.

"Bonjour, je suis Violentine mais vous pouvez appelez-moi Viola." Violentine says, winking at the camera. However, she frowns as another female voice begins talking over her.

"Uh... Viola, this show is kinda supposed to be in english, not french." Her friend Laura giggles with her very high pitched voice.

"Oh... Right. I'm Violentine, however you can call me Viola." Viola smiles in a nervous almost irritated way, she has a deeper voice than her friend which makes the two girls easy to tell the difference between.

"And... How are you going to impress Chris?" Laura asks, obviously reading out a script and that annoys Viola.

"Laura! You can't be too obvious!" Viola lectures in an angry voice, holding her fist up violently.

"S-Sorry..." Laura frowns.

"So, what can you do to impress Chris... Viola?" Laura repeats.

"This." Viola says. She then runs to the first leg of the obstacle course, back flipping over all kinds of objects flying at her.

Laura and the rest of Viola's friends gasp in admiration as she continues to backflip, frontflip and jump over everything.

Viola gasps as she sees a chainsaw flying at her, but she ducks under it. Viola lets out a 'phew' as she gets back up.

"Andy! You didn't have to almost kill her!" Laura scorns.

"Hehe. Sorry. That's not even half as hard as some things in the real Total Drama though!" Andy laughs, however he stops when Viola pulls him up by the collar of his neck.

"Don't. You. DARE. Try. And. Kill. Me. Without. WARNING!" She shouts.

"MOMMY!" Andy shouts as he runs away.

"U-Um... Is that it? Is it over?" Laura asks.

"Yes! It's over... Violentine, the good and bad girl mix, pick me!" Viola says with a final wink, before Laura turns off the camera and ends the audition.

**Tyrone Colt's Audition Tape, The Joker. Age: 17**

The camera turns on, revealing a small room striped red and yellow almost like a circus with a table, a chair, a few decks of cards and Tyrone.

Tyrone is wearing a orange jumper with a heart card painted on in the middle. He has also got white jeans, rainbow socks going up to his calfs and brown boots.

Tyrone has light blonde hair which is short and he's shorter than the previous contestant, standing at 5'5.

He has green eyes.

He's also a african american and has an unforgettable wide smile.

He smiles at the camera.

"Hey guys! My name is Tyrone, I want to audition for Total Drama!" Tyrone smiles, he has a very funky high pitched voice and perhaps even a lisp.

"I want to audition because... I have no friends." Tyrone says, holding a forever alone meme mask over his face.

"Haha! Just kiddin'! Hahahahaha, I REALLY crack myself up sometimes!" Tyrone laughs, holding his stomach.

"But really, I DO want to make friends and I DO want to say funny jokes and make even the saddest of the sad laugh! Like, here we go! What do you call a hot chili? A jalapesexyno!" Tyrone says before bursting into laughter again.

"People say my jokes are bad, but they're just envious! I know you guys will love 'em! Bye!" Tyrone smiles before turning the camera off.

**Edward Chester's Audition Tape, The Gay Fashionista. Age: 19.**

The camera turns on to reveal Edward, a tall teenager styling a woman's hair.

The area looks like a pink themed barbers shop with music playing in the background and fuzzy furniture and a large mirror so the person who's getting their hair styled can see themselves.

"Like, OMG girl, you're going to look SO stylish after I'm done with you!" Edward smiles with a slightly high pitched voice, brushing her hair with a comb.

"Why, thanks!" She smiles.

Edward's wearing a pink t-shirt with a completely black flamingo drawn on the middle, pink shorts and light blue shoes.

He's got caucasian skin, dyed pink hair that's completely combed back and light brown eyes.

He's very skinny and is tall, standing at 6'1.

"And... You're done!" Edward smiles, discontinuing the work on her hair.

She gasps.

"Oh my god... This is amazing!" She smiles, hugging him.

"Thanks! Anyway, Total Drama! This is why you should pick me! I'm, like, AMAZING with people, even though i'll kinda suck at physical challenges my fab and smarts will win me this thing! See ya Chris!" Edward smiles after the woman walks away.

"Plus, I'm gay and there are loads of people saying it's bad that there are no homosexual cast members as of far... So maybe adding me will add ratings! But again, bye!" Edward says, waving to the camera.

**Isobel D's Audition Tape, The Disgusting Princess. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to reveal another pink themed room, this time only one person in it.

Sitting down and eating pizza is Isobel, the disgusting princess.

She lets out a huge fart, she then begins laughing as she continues to text her friends.

"Isobel honey, you're supposed to be talking to the camera, not your friends!" Her dad lectures.

"DADDY SHUT UP!" Isobel shouts.

Isobel has tanned skin and short but wavy light brown hair.

She has hazel coloured eyes and weighs 250 lbs.

She's wearing a pink shirt, a short green skirt and she has pink lipstick and nail polish.

"Hi Chrisssssss. My name is Isobel D, and you should like TOTALLY pick me! BYE!" Isobel yells before texting her friends again.

"Isobel... A little bit longer please!" Her dad asks.

"WHY THE FLIP SHOULD I!" Isobel shouts.

"So you can get on the show and win us the money!" Her father replies.

"SHUT UP DAD!" Isobel shouts, she then picks him up and they both appear on screen.

"ISOBEL PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" The chubby man yells.

"NO!" Isobel shouts.

She then puts him down and sits on him, letting out another fart.

"Ew..." He says before the camera turns off.

**Ryan Judge's Audition Tape, The Passionate Thespian. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to reveal a dark stage, suddenly a spotlight appears while dramatic music plays as a handsome young actor steps on the stage.

He's got a average frame and he's 5'7.

He supports a curly moustache over his caucasian face.

He has a green hat with a feather in it, similar to Robin Hood.

He has also got a dark red tank top and jeans, plus pointy shoes.

And finally, he has black dots for eyes.

"Hello! I am Ryan and I'm an actor... People say I'm so good, I'm one of the best actors they've ever seen and I'm only 16 years old! However... You must always keep a beginners mind." Ryan says with a italian accent, staring off into the distance in passion, then quickly looking back at the camera.

"Anyway, today's play... Romeo and Juliet! With me acting out every part!" Ryan says.

The red patchy curtains shut for a few seconds, then re opens to reveal a tower with a girl at the top.

"Romeo, romeo, where art thou Romeo?" Ryan says in an almost perfect Juliet impersonation.

Suddenly, he quickly makes his way down to where Romeo's supposed to be.

He then continues to do the lines until the scene ends, clapping comes from impressively loud speakers as he smiles at the camera.

"Goodbye." Ryan says with a bow.

**'Rhino' Zorro Maxwell's Audition Tape, The Challenge Brute. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to reveal an extremely large and tall brute of a boy standing in an empty gym.

He smiles and puts the gigantic weights down as his friend thumbs him up to begin talking.

"Agh... Finally, the gym is empty... I was tempted to just beat those idiots up. Luckily for them they only took 20 minutes, hehe." Rhino smiles in a gruff, deep voice.

Rhino's shirtless with black shorts, he also has no shoes so basically all he's wearing are some shorts.

He has caucasian skin, a unibrow and he's got long curly black hair plus he has intensely toned muscles.

"Anyway... The name's Rhino. In case you're wondering, I'm 400lbs of almost pure muscle, I'm 6'4 and I'm incredibly strong. Y'know, I'll beat the crap outta anyone ya throw at me Chris. I've practiced Total Drama with people 13 times and only lost four times. I know, I'm ready to do this."

Rhino smiles, crackling his knuckles.

The camera then statics, and comes back on to reveal him running across a tightrope, several pirahna jumping up to try and bite him.

He yells out as he punches one making it completely bone. He smiles as he begins chewing the bone, then spitting it out at the other ones, killing all of them.

"As you can see, I'm good all around!" Rhino yells.

The camera statics again, he's now in a boxing ring.

"ONE OF THE STRONGEST FIGHTERS IN THE WORLD, COLT VALOSKI VS ZORRO MAXWELL, AN UNKNOWN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! WHO WILL WIN? GO!" A male voice echo's throughout the stadium, cheers and boos can also be heard.

"Dude, he's trying to fight Colt! Is he crazy!?" Someone whispers to Rhino's friend.

"When he's done with him, you won't be saying that." His friend laughs.

"Really-" Suddenly, everyone screams in cheers as the announcer shouts.

"AND AFTER A TOUGH FIGHT... COLT IS OUT!" The announcer shouts.

The camera statics again as it shows Rhino at the gym again.

"Yeah... So, pretty heaty hm?" Rhino smiles.

Rhino gets up and points to his head.

"See you in hell, Chris. See you in hell." Rhino mutters and with that the audition tape ends.

**Caspion William's Audition Tape, The Romantic Captain. Age: 15**

The camera turns on to reveal another largely built boy.

It's also the first audition to take place on a ship, it's obviously sailing and there's no land visible.

Caspion smiles as he looks into the distance, holding his compass.

Caspion has black hair long enough to cover both of his eyes and a short ponytail at the back of his head.

He's asian, too.

He's 6'3 and is strongly built, plus he has a brown jacket and a light brown shirt with a sash with orange juice cans attached to it.

He also has bright orange gloves, the left hand glove with a little lightning spark on it.

He also has a yellow belt, silver coloured trousers and brown sandals.

He then holds up a locket and opens it, looking down at it.

"Oh Maria... Why'd you have to leave me." The asian boy mutters, he then gasps as he puts the locket back into his pocket.

"Oh, darn, I forgot! Aye Chris! My name is Caspion." Caspion smiles, looking at the camera.

"So... My parents died when I was little and the small island I lived on was under siege by pirates! I was put on this ship with supplies that would last me for only a mere month! However, I managed to get to another island... They accepted me and I stayed there for years, they gave me this camera and a huge amount of food!" Caspion says with a deep but slightly crazy and loud voice.

"But, this recording was probably from awhile ago and if you're seeing it that means I got internet and safety! But right now, I'm just a lonely captain thinking about my old darling Maria... I'll miss you." Caspion says, taking a drink of one of his orange juice cans.

"Oh, also I just LOVE orange juice... I may have a little bit of a bad breath from it, but who cares! Keeps the scurvy away." He smiles.

"Oh, you're probably wondering how I know about Total Drama if I have no internet. Well, I only left the island yesterday and there was a poster with the details about Total Drama! Bye!" Caspion says, ending the audition.

**Amanda Hask's Audition Tape, The Secretly Sensitive Snake. Age: 17**

The camera turns on to reveal a smirking darkly tanned latino girl in a dark room, what looks like to be a basement.

There are tools, computers and even old telephones in there.

"Hello, Chris. My name is Amanda Hask... I have been studying people since I was 6, after those 11 years I've almost perfected people; How they think, how they eat, how they speak." Amanda smiles with her quiet yet almost sexy voice.

Amanda's 5'8 and has an hourglass figure with a large bust. She's deeply tanned/latino and has green eyes and dark brown hair. She has a orange blouse and a brown shirt over it and a long dark blue skirt and red high heels.

"... But I do not use that for good. I use it to manipulate, hurt and even injure. Anything for the money." Amanda smiles.

"But, I'm not completely evil... I must admit. I'm not just evil. I'm you're worst nightmare. If I get on the show, all the other contestants WILL wish they were NEVER born. I'm fearless, Chris. FEARLESS." Amanda smiles.

"Oneday... I even plan to destroy everyone and everything. But, I know you're sadistic Chris. Face it, you could join me. What about a contract? You rig the game for me and I'll keep you alive." Amanda says, she smiles and rubs her chin.

"No, Just kidding. You'll die too... Unless I get on the show." She winks, ending her audition.

**Emily Winston's Audition Tape, The Daredevil. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to reveal a girl on a white motor cycle with a line of yellow and stars painted on, the girl wearing a matching white outfit with the same yellow and stars on and she has glasses.

she has a motorcycle helmet on too that's white.

She's wearing a plain white outfit with a streak of yellow and stars on it and gold coloured boots going up to her knees.

She takes her helmet off to reveal a large smile and large blue eyes, plus long black hair in one plat.

She's also asian.

She's 7'0 and is fairly skinny with a small bust.

"Hey! Emily Winston here, almost everyone in town knows me! Well, I'm tall as heck so pretty much anyone could spot me from a mile." Emily laughs with her deep voice.

"Anyway, yo Chris! I'm auditioning for Total Drama because I have every little talent needed for it! The skills, the looks, the voice, the smarts and even the strategy!" Emily smiles, counting off every talent she listed with her fingers.

"So... I don't really know what else to do, uh. I mean. I guess I could say more about myself, hehe." Emily smiles.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, I have to wear glasses because my vision is actually slanted." Emily says, using her hands to show how her vision's slanted.

"So, basically everything is upside down without my glasses. Yup. Honestly it can be kinda hard to keep them on when ridin' at a super fast speed, but I always find a way. Because I'm Emily and I'm cool." Emily smiles, pointing to herself.

"Smell ya later!" She yells, racing off.

**Ace Marshall's Audition Tape, The Kind Outlaw. Age: 21**

The camera turns on to show Ace climbing a really huge diamond mansion.

"Hey, didn't see ya there. Name's Ace." Ace smiles, continuing his climb.

Ace has fine curly black hair and a top hat to add on to his fine looks.

He has caucasian skin and blue eyes fine enough to melt a woman's soul.

He has a muscular physique and is fairly tall, standing at 5'8.

He's wearing a black open jacket with no shirt under, revealing his muscular body. He also has a necklace with a diamond in the middle.

He has brown shorts and black sandals.

"I've been an outlaw since the age of 17, but not the kinda outlaw you'd expect. I rob from overly rich people. No, not all of their money. But enough to help the homeless and poor." Ace smiles.

"Like you can see... My 'friend' Mark has a DIAMOND mansion! He's a billionaire, I'm only stealin' a hundred thousand... Only his daily income. Hehe." Ace climbs into a window and quickly exits with a large bag of what's supposedly money.

"Also... I know you're only supposed to pick teens, but can ya make an exception for me? I may be 21 but many would say that I'm pretty immature..." Ace says.

"Hm, what else to say. Knew I should've written it down. I guess you could say a LOT of girls fall in love with me and I'm wanted for a large amount of money. Honestly, I can never find that one right girl... I've never been in a relationship, but it isn't for a stupid reason like because I'm a 'nerd' or somethin', I just never liked any of them." Ace continues to jump down the building and onto the fine green grass.

"GET HIM BUTLER!" You hear a voice shout, Ace smiles and grabs the camera and runs, ending the tape.

**Benny Menure's Audition Tape, The Bossy Boots. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to reveal a small room with normal things you could expect in a boys room; clothes, video games, old toys and pinup pictures. Well, perhaps not the last one. At least not with this boy.

And of course the boy himself, he's extremely short standing at 4'10 with a small frame.

He has ginger hair, freckles and caucasian skin.

He also has light brown eyes and a wide smile.

He has a black and green striped shirt and jeans plus blue shoes.

"Hello, my name is Benny!" Benny smiles at the camera.

"I really want to be on Total Drama because I have the qualities for it in my opinion!" Benny says with his high pitched voice.

"A lot of the time I'm gaming with my friends, Daimon and Duke." Benny says, pointing to his computer.

"And I get very angry when... HEY! I didn't write this!" Benny says, looking up from his script.

"Sorry Ben, hehe. I had to." A male voice is heard behind the camera.

"MY NAME IS BENNY!" Benny yells.

"Right... Ben." His male friend replies.

Benny groans, but ignores his friend.

"ANYWAY I think I'll be very good at mental challenges, dunno about physical though... I hope I am good." Benny says.

"Um, Benny, the recording time is up." The male voice is heard again.

"Damnit! You could've given me a warning, Daimon." Benny replies, the audition ends at that though.

**Penny Perry's Audition Tape, The Emotionless Outcast. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to show a goth/punk looking girl sitting on a tree, she keeps her sad look directly at the camera.

She has straight blonde hair going down to her neck, sharp green eyes and a large frown.

She's african american and is using makeup to make herself look extremely pale.

She has rather gothic clothing with fishnets and black high heels.

She also has a black jacket and a dark blue sports bra underneath.

And she's 5'5 and has a fit body with a flat chest.

"Hi. Penny. I don't feel pain. Not one bit. Since I was three... I was stabbed in the body in attempt to kill me, however it happened to stab the part in my body that causes me to feel pain, don't believe me? Watch."

She takes out a knife and stabs it in her hand, the person who's recording the audition for her gasps as blood pours down her hand.

"Well. There you go, I mean I'm an outcast and I have 0 friends... But that's good. I don't want friends, I mean I wouldn't mind goths or somethin' though." Penny says.

"Honestly, I pretty much have no feelings. I feel like when I was stabbed, it wasn't only pain that was taken away from me." The distant goth says, looking into the distance.

"Also, I never want to get married or have a relationship. Sorry mom and dad. I'm just not interested, that's why I'm not afraid to have a six pack, like look." Penny pulls her shirt up slightly, showing her firm abs.

"Penny stob embarassing yourself!" Her mother calls out from behind the camera, Penny ignores her.

"Anyway, mom the tape's over. Stop the recording." Penny says, ending the audition.

**Maddie J's Audition Tape, The Mainstream Hipster. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to show a skateboard area, people skateboarding in the background.

Maddie smiles as she steps onto screen, she's holding a skateboard.

"Yo! I'm Maddie, bro! You should totes put me on your show, cuz I'm so rad!" Maddie smiles.

Maddie's got straight dark brown hair down to her knees and is slightly chubby but not huge.

She's wearing a backwards red cap and is 5'9 with a averagely sized bust.

Maddie's also latino and is wearing a baggy grey hoodie and blue jeans and black shoes.

She also has blue eyes and freckles.

"So, I can do all kinds of freakin' tricks, dude! Like, look at this! It's p rad!" Maddie says, she puts her skateboard down and backflips onto it.

"See?" Maddie winks.

"So. Rad." Maddie smirks.

"Oh Maddie, you're so rad! Please let me have your babies!" A blonde boy says after randomly running onto camera.

"Um... No." Maddie chuckles.

"Aw." He says before walking off in shame.

"Yeah, so, I'm p rad, you should totes pick me." Maddie smiles and with that the audition ends.

**Charlotte Everdeen's Audition Tape, The Flirtatious Jaz Star. Age: 19 **

The camera turns on and shows an empty diner, jaz music instantly begins playing.

The only person there is Charlotte who's sitting on a table.

She winks at the camera.

"Hello Chris... My name is Charlotte Everdeen." She winks again.

Charlotte's got a large bust and an hourglass figure and is 5'3. She has very long and wavy red hair going down to her ankle's and has red lipstick on. Also, she has tanned skin and green eyes that could melt almost any mans soul.

She has a red shirt on and a long light blue skirt with red high heels.

"Most men say I'm the sexiest woman they've ever seen, but I'm no manipulator... I just tell them I'm not interested." She chuckles with her sexy voice.

"I'm interested in Total Drama because I believe I can win this. As a famous jaz star, I have many fans to support me too." Charlotte continues, getting up from the table.

"I don't wanna brag, but no boy could vote me off... I'm just too gorgeous. Sorry if I can seem a little arrogant, That's just what I'm like." She winks again.

"I'm no bitch though, I've helped girls with boys who wanna cheat on them with me and I try to be a supportive friend, but I'm not too good at it." Charlotte blushes.

"But there's no point in focusing on what I'm bad at, what about the things I'm good at? Well, flirting and challenges are two things. I mean, I may just seem like a pretty face but that isn't all there is to me. I mean, I work out, but I don't do enough to get rid of my curves." Charlotte smiles, putting her hands on her waist.

"Enough about me, Chris enjoy watching other peoples audition tapes. Bye bye." Charlotte waves.

**Marcus Druge's Audition Tape, The Holy Sage. Age: 20**

The camera turns on to show a white room with all kinds of artifacts and relics; crosses, swords, books and even amazing clothing.

In the middle of the room is Marcus Druge, sitting cross legged with two crosses between his fingers and a cauldron brewing something in the background.

Marcus is albino so he has white hair and completely pale skin, he also has red eyes.

He has a long black hat too.

He has a brown jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and long black trousers with pointy black shoes.

He's strongly built and is 6'0.

"Hello. My name is Marcus Druge. I am a very holy exorcist in training." Marcus says.

"I'm not scared of ghosts at all, nor robbers. I have enough weapons and skills to take both out." Marcus continues.

"I'm also actually homeschooled, I was in school but I told my parents I was bullied, which was true, so they let me become homeschooled. Honestly, emotionally it has worked out for me but socially... Not so much." Marcus says.

"I've always been fairly emotionless, but I try to have a laugh every now and then. I'm also single but what might suprise you is that I am interested. I like fit girls who aren't afraid to be slightly muscular. I'm not talking huge, just fit." Marcus says.

"Ah, I shouldn't make this too long. Goodbye, friend. I hope I can enter Total Drama." Marcus says, ending it.

**Rarity Dash's Audition Tape, The Brony Shipper. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to show a rainbow coloured room with loads of my little pony pictures and my little pony toys and in the middle of it is a girl, smiling brightly at the camera.

"Hi! My name is Rarity Dash!" The latino girl named Rarity Dash smiles.

Rarity has latino skin, long wavy rainbow hair styled like Rarity and blue eyes.

She's fairly curvy and has a average sized bust, she's also 5'6.

She's wearing a blue my little pony sweater and a long blue matching my little pony skirt.

She also has brown shoes.

"I was originally called, like, Sarah... But those dark days are GONE now! Everyone calls me Rarity, named after the fab pony! Eee, I really hope I get on the show! I'm going to ship EVERYONE!" Rarity squeals.

"But really... OMGGGGGG, so hyped! Ugh, I just, like, cannot be serious! But I dream of becoming a pony one day..." She whispers.

"One day everyone will be a my little pony... Those days are so f*cking close! Oh crap, sorry about my language... I have a habit of swearing." Rarity giggles.

"MY LITTLE PONYYYYYYY, FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC MOTHER F*CKERS!" Rarity jumps.

"Oh yeah, also I got a cutie mark tattoo... On my butt! But I'm not gonna show you it! Because you know... I don't think these tapes can be rated higher than 12." Rarity says with guilt.

"Anyway, see ya Chris!" She winks.

**Lorcan Auto's Audition Tape, The Swaggy Boasting Pervert. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to show a caucasian boy sitting down on his chair in a empty room excluding a chair and a wooden floor, a ceiling and many pin up pictures of girls on the walls and a few clothes hanging around.

He smiles at the camera.

"Hey. The name's Lorcan." He winks, Lorcan has long dyed white curly hair and is 5'7.

He is latino and has very deep blue eyes.

He's averagely built with a fair amount of toned muscles and a black jacket on with a brown shirt underneath.

He's wearing baggy jeans with his red boxers showing and golden yellow shoes.

"So... As you can see, this is my room/crib thingy. Not much too it, eh. Hehe." He giggles.

"Why Total Drama, you ask? Well, well, well. I heard a rumor that the money is 1 billion this time rather than 1 million, but the main reason is to meet some chicks... Yummy. I'm talkin' like Lindsay. I'm sure they'll love me." He winks.

"My favourite's Lindsay, because she's by far the hottest. Also, did I mention I'm friends with Chris Mclean's cousin? Hear that ladies? I can get ya in the show no problem." He winks at the camera again.

"Anyway... I think I can win Total Drama because well, my charm, my strength and... My flirtatious-ness. I may pinch some booty, but who cares? Sam Pepper did it. Well... I guess the girl would care, but it makes ME feel good. So... Who cares?" He laughs.

"Oh crap! My date with Brittany Spears is meant to be now! Seeya!" He winks, running away.

**Ivy Bridge's Audition Tape, The Badass Casual Bisexual Pedestrian. Age: 17**

The camera opens up to a beach, girls in the background playing volleyball and people surfing and swimming, Ivy smiles as she runs into view of the camera.

"Yo! My name's Ivy!" The caucasian red headed girls shouts, doing peace signs with her hands.

"So, you may be wondering why I'm not surfing or playing volleyball like everyone else, well, I don't suffer from peer pressure. In fact, quite the opposite. I always want to do what people AREN'T doing. I wanna suprise." She says with her foxy voice.

She has straight red hair going down to only her upper back but with a fringe covering the top half of her eyes and a beauty spot on her right cheek.

She has amber coloured eyes and a small smirk.

She has bites under her mouth (Look them up if you're confused, they're basically piercings.) and a small bust and fit body which is shown since she's wearing a swim suit. She has a tattoo of a dragon on her belly and a belly button piercing.

She's also 5'5, making her short.

She's wearing only a black bikini top and black bikini bottoms.

She puts her arms on her hips.

"I have to admit, I'm not actually interested in only boys. I'm actually ... Bisexual." Ivy admits, finding it hard to say the final word for some reason.

"My parents are strongly religious, so they... They... Nevermind." She says.

"I'm VERY good at swimming and I do it everyday, but only when nobody else is here... Honestly, I've never seen a doctor about it but, I kinda have trouble with how anti-peer pressure I am... I find it VERY hard to swim when everyone else is." She says.

"So... This has been Ivy Bridges, seeya! Hope I get on! Peace out!" Again, she makes the peace signs and with that the audition ends.

**Austin Cling's Audition Tape, The Ghost Hunter. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to show a distressed looking teenage boy staring into it. He appears to be in a dark victorian time house with no lights on.

Old jaz music is also playing in the background.

"Psst! Hey!" The african american boy whispers.

"My name's Austin Cling! I'm a ghost hunter, I'm in Queen Victoria's castle right now, no one has it figured out yet!" Austin continues to whisper.

Austin's 6'0 but very lean, 100 lbs. He has light brown eyes and short red hair.

He's wearing a top hat and a tuxedo, he has black shoes to go along.

"So... I'm applying for Total Drama so I can win the money and get enough equipment to become the master ghost hunter!" Austin says.

"With the mil... I'll be able to do a whole lot! Right now, I only have a camera and a ghost speaker... Hey! That's interesting! So... The ghost speaker works simple, basically you ask the ghost a question and it's answer will come through the speaker!" Austin whispers.

"So... Hello Victoria! Lookin' fab today!" He yells into the small speaker which is plugged into something off camera.

He quickly puts his ear to it, he soon frowns and takes his head away and looks back at the camera.

"Dang. No reply. I promise it works though!" He says.

"Like, this once I went underwater to where Wawanakwa sunk after Season 5 Part 1 and I SWEAR I spoke to the animal ghosts! It was incredible!" Austin explains.

"Well... See ya, I really hope I get on the show!" Austin shouts and with that the audition ends.

**Mandy River's Audition Tape, The Cutesy But Dark Writer. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to show a tall tanned blonde haired girl with a pen and paper, she smiles sweetly at the camera.

She's in a nicely lit green room with a single window and lots of scrap paper attached to the wall and a few pink ones.

Hi! My name's Mandy!" She says with an adorable honey sounding angelic voice but something about her voice makes it slightly hard to make out what she was saying.

Mandy is 5'10 and has tanned skin. She has short curly blonde hair going down to her mid back which is styled very nicely. She has beautiful dark green eyes and an adorable smile and a slightly larger than average bust with wide hips.

She's wearing a white and red checkered tank top and a short red blouse underneath.

She's also wearing a long red skirt to go along and red high heels.

She also has red lipstick and blue nail polish on.

"If you can't understand me, please understand that I have a rare mental issue which makes it hard for you to know what I'm saying... Anyway, on with the audition!" Mandy says.

"My name's Mandy... I'm a writer, and a slightly weird one of that... Hehe. Like... When my pets die I kinda... Eat them." She giggles.

"Also, I came from a very rich family so I bought my own house... So I'm very far from my parents... Hehe." Mandy continues.

"I'm actually a writer, which is how I communicate with people when they... Y'know, can't understand me... Hehe." She says.

"Also... I've only had three boyfriends, but lets just say I get VERY overly attached so they break up with me within the first day of our relationship... I haven't even got a kiss yet... Hehe... But I'm not going on Total Drama to meet a guy!" Mandy yells.

"I'm actually going on to get the million so I can meet the writer of the Game of Thrones, my favourite book series..." Mandy says, clasping both of her hands together dreamingly.

"But anyway... That ends my audition tape! Hehe, to getting the million!" She yells, ending the audition tape.

**Kat Spark's Audition Tape, The Cowardly Female Gamer. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to show a girl sitting on a couch in front of the camera. She's holding an XBOX controller and has a headset on. She has short shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

She has a slightly chubby build and is caucasian.

She's wearing a black yogscast t-shirt and booty shorts.

She has furry slippers, too.

"Hi! My name is Kat" she says with a high pitched voice."I LOVE gaming! I'm in a HUGE Call of Duty clan too, I've competed in tournaments before but I've never won. But I have made it to the semi-finals!" She yells.

"Unfortunately, I don't have very many skills in the real world... But I'm good with people! A lot of my friends say I'm their best friend, but I haven't actually found an amazing friend yet... Hopefully Total Drama can change that." She says.

"I actually wanna win the money for a lot of things. But the main reason is for my young sister who has cancer... She wants to travel the world before she... Dies." Kat frowns.

"B-But that's just negative... Let's not talk about that. Anyways, I'm a HUGE coward and even I admit it. I get scared at the SMALLEST things!" Kat says.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Kat gasps and jumps up and hides under the sofa.

"Oh crap! Haha, that was just my parents coming back from the grocery store. Well, I better go now! BYE!" She says, turning off the camera after she crawls out from under the sofa.

**Devin Dexter's Audition Tape, The Failure. Age: 15**

The camera turns on to show a short boy sitting on a sofa in a very high class looking house with paintings, golden busts and even music playing in the background.

The boy smiles at the camera, showing his braces.

"Hi! My name is Devin." Devin says with his high pitched voice.

"I come from an extremely successful family. Rewards and celebraties come from it, even. I'm the only one who is... Normal." Devin frowns.

Devin has short ginger hair and a large amount of freckles.

He's caucasian and is wearing glasses and he has braces.

He has dark brown eyes.

He's 5'5 and is weakly built.

He's wearing a yellow and brown striped tank top and a short sleeved green shirt underneath.

Finally, he has jeans and sandals.

"This is why I wanna win Total Drama, to get my integrity back and my family back. I really NEED to win this. Not for the money, not for the power and not for the women... I NEED the title of 'Total Drama winner' IN MY LIFE!" Devin shouts.

"Uh... Sorry. Getting a little serious... That's what I'm like; I may be small, but I'm extremely competitive. Anyway, this was Devin Dexter. Bye! I really NEED to get on." Devin yells, pumping a fist in the air, ending the audition.

**Roxanne RY's Audition Tape, The Romance Obsessive. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to show a girl sitting on a swing hanging from a tree in her back garden, the sound of birds chirping erupts throughout the background.

The girl stops swinging, she smiles as she begins speaking.

"Hi! My name is Roxanne, I was born in Minnesota but now I live in New Jersey. I'm a romance obsessive and I am not about getting a boyfriend, but about making couples!" Roxanne squeals.

Roxanne has a long dyed light brown hair into multiple plait's. She's african american and has violet coloured eyes with freckles.

She's got a curvy body with a small bust and very wide hips.

She's wearing dungarees and a black shirt underneath.

She's also wearing jeans and furry boots.

"So... I really wanna win the cash so I can host my OWN matchmaker show! I wanna matchmake all the lonely souls... One day!" She says with her deep voice.

"Anyway, other things about me. I'm fairly athletic since I do gymnastics occasionally, which is why I believe I'm PERFECT for Total Drama. I'm good socially, physically and mentally!" She says.

"So... When I do get a boyfriend I need him to be PERFECT. I want him to be tall, tanned and handsome!" She clutches her hands together and looks up into the sky.

"This has been Roxanne RY, bye bye!" Roxanne waves.

**Patrick Riley's Audition Tape, The Dumb Musician. Age: 17**

The camera turns on to show a boy standing in what looks like to be his home.

Patrick has a wide smile and a trumpet and mayo jar at his feet, he's also holding a cat.

"Hi. My name is Patrick. And this is my cat Giraffe." He says with a very deep voice that relates to Patrick Star.

Patrick has long curly black hair and a red band over it. He has deep blue eyes and he is caucasian.

He's rather chubby and is 5'6.

He's wearing a brown jacket which is incorrectly buttoned up.

He's wearing jeans and no shoes.

"I'm a pretty good musician. I can play the trumpet, guitar and even the mayo!" Patrick yells, counting each instrument off with his fingers.

"Like, watch." He says, he picks up the mayonaise jar off the ground with his other hand (his left one holding the cat) he then puts the cat down and opens the jar dramatically. He then slowly reaches into the mayonaise jar and licks some off his hand.

"See?! YOU SEE ME CHRIS?!" Patrick shouts again.

"Anyway, I can also play the trumpet. Watch." Patrick says before picking up the trumpet and playing it, releasing a loud random burst of sound.

"Okay! That's all! BYE!" Patrick shouts.

The camera doesn't turn off, though. It stays on to show him continuing to eat the mayonaise. This takes 40 minutes, until the camera seemingly loses battery.

**Rachel Bomb's Audition Tape, The Girl With The Perfect Good Looks But The Bitchiest Personality. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to show the prettiest girl you could EVER imagine; VERY light yellow eyes, beautiful wavy/curly extremely light blonde hair, deeply tanned skin, a large bust and very curvy body and wide hips plus she's 5'7.

She's wearing a leather corset-esque jacket which is attached but just showing her white shirt from where her chest is, in a medieval style.

Along with that she's wearing a short white skirt and white shoes.

She waves at the camera, causing the camera man to fall over.

"Oh, Trev! You f*cking idiot!" She shouts with her beautiful angelic high pitched voice.

"S-Sorry, Rachel! You're just too cute!" He yells.

"Ugh. Just... F*ck off Trev. Seriously. I need a new camera man, I don't care if we've been friends for years! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" Rachel shouts as she points towards him, he runs off.

"Y'know what, I'll just record this stupid thing on my own! Where's the freaking tripod! AND I DON'T CARE IF IT'S TREV'S TRIPOD!" Rachel shouts as she begins looking through Trev's bag.

She forcefully slams it on the ground then grabs the camera and puts it on the tripod

"That's better! Anyway, my name is Raaachel~ I'm a future model and I'm like, 10x hotter than Lindsay! Besides, we all know she's just a slutty bitch." Rachel says, posing for the camera.

"If I get on the show, every single episode will be rated 10/10, Chris! Hear thaaat~?" She continues posing.

"Hey... Can I have my bag back-" "F*CK OFF TREV! IT'S MY BAG NOW!" She yells at her old friend.

"... I don't think you can steal someone's-" "SCREW OFF!" Rachel screams.

"Anyway, I'm doing this recording in a back ally because it's deserted 24/7. There are, like, NO criminals in my town." Rachel says.

"Also, I'm SO pretty that I don't need makeup! My red lips and my blushed cheeks aren't thanks to makeup! I'm like, 100% natural because I naturally have makeup on pretty much! Like, any guy who crushes on me can suck it because I will beat them to a PULP!" Rachel shouts, ending her posing.

"Also, I have a thing for medieval clothing... So, if my clothing shocks you... It shouldn't, you f*cking d*ck. A seeexy~ girl like me can dress however she WANTS!" Rachel shouts, beginning to pose again but stopping as she shouts.

"Okay, that's it. Y'know what, I like being mean and it's worth it to get on the show. So I'm now going to smash all of Trev's geeky crap on screen!" Rachel winks.

Rachel walks up to his bag and continues to smash his computer, xbox, xbox games, recording stuff and throw his money everwhere.

"See? A sexy girl like me can rule the whole world, cuz I'm hot." She winks again, ending the audition.

**Ricky Bull's Audition Tape, The Wannabe Bully. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to show a short, skinny boy standing in the empty gym. He grins cruelly at the camera.

"Hey. My name is Ricky." Ricky smiles, pointing to himself.

Ricky has short ginger hair with alot of freckles and a gray hoodie on.

Ricky's 5'4 and skinny and he has light green eyes.

Ricky's wearing gray trousers and blue trainers to match his hoodie.

"I'm pretty freakin' rad. I mean, I can bench press like 50 lbs. Plus, I bully little nerds... Like so, watch." Ricky says, he runs away for a few seconds then comes back with a bump on his head.

"Yeah... The nerd totally didn't do that to me." He pants, pointing to his bump.

"I still beat up geeks and nerds! I'm like, the coolest kid in school man. I'm sooo popular." He smiles, pointing to himself for the second time.

"Anyway, uh, I don't really know what to say now. I have a HUGE IQ of 110. People say that's below average, but come on! I'm only 50 away from Einstein!" Ricky shouts.

Suddenly, voices become heard.

"Oh shoot! It's the jocks!" Ricky whimpers.

"... And I can totally beat the crap outta them! Haha. But I won't because... Because... I don't want to go to detention!" He yells.

"OH LOOK IT'S RICKY!" Is heard coming from one of the jocks, laughter is followed.

"GOTTA RUN! BYE!" Ricky shouts, running away. The camera turns off quickly, ending the audition.

**CC Que's Audition Tape, The Cowgirl. Age: 17**

The camera turns on to show a cowgirl riding a horse in a field, CC smiles at the camera.

"Howdy! The name's CC! I'm a 100% cowgirl!" CC smiles with her southern accent.

She's tanned, has long dark brown straight hair and blue eyes.

She's 6'2 and is flat chested with a strong fit body.

She's wearing a cowboy/girl hat, a cow patterned shirt and a leather belt with a gun slung onto it.

She has the same cow patterned shorts and leather boots with the sharp buckle like a normal cowboy's/girl's boots.

"I may look stupid, but I'm actually very smart, I really believe I can win this game! Just put me with a bunch of idiots and voilla! I win!" She yells.

"I'm also very fit and I don't care about gettin' dirty! I'm kinda like Sky, Beth, Sugar and Heather!" CC smiles, raising an eyebrow.

"Also, I'm VERY good with resistance. I'm basically the perfect Total Drama player!

I have strategy, strength, fitness AND resistance!" CC says.

"Plus, I'm very positive and always happy... But I do have one weakness." She frowns.

"Girls prettier than I. I mean, I was raised in a way to ALWAYS be the prettiest, so they just anger me and I'm kinda... Mean to them. That could be my downfall." She sighs.

"Anyway, I'll see ya on Total Drama Chris! GO BUCKY!" She shouts as she kicks her horse with her buckle, it then neighs and charges away.

**Bill Bill, The 185 IQ Scientist. Age: 19**

The camera turns on to show a tall african american teen in a lab coat standing in what seems to be a lab.

He has a gigantic bald head which seems to be bigger than all his other body parts and his hands are behind his back.

"Hello. My name is Bill Bill." Bill says with a smart, deep voice.

"I'm the smartest person in the world. That's why I should personally be on the next Total Drama. Also, by my calculations, this season will have a bigger prize because I calculated how much money you, Chris Mclean, gets from every Total Drama season." He continues.

Bill has a GIANT bald head and glasses, he also has a cleft chin and a fairly lean body but he's 6'0. He has soul piercing blue eyes and is wearing a lab coat over a green shirt. He has green trousers and boots on.

"As you can see, I'm fairly dull, but I believe my team will keep me until merge because I'll be so good at the mental challenges. Then, I'll win all the individual immunities and win the whole game." He says.

"But I cannot guarantee my victory, knowing you there could be any twist that could get me or my future alliance members out." Bill continues.

"Plus I may be extremely smart, but I'm not the fittest. Meaning I could lose an individual immunity." He continues.

"But, ah well, I may aswell stop coming up with these reasons. This has been Bill Bill, the 185 IQ scientist. I bid adieu." Bill bows and with that the audition ends.

**Colleen Health's Audition Tape, The Smart Lesbian Homeschooler. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to show a girl sitting in what appears to be a tree house. Pictures, a cup of tea and a small matress is in it.

She smiles at the camera.

"Hello. My name is Colleen Health." Colleen smiles, she has a slightly deep but feminine voice.

She's caucasian and has short light brown hair. She has a few freckles and deep blue eyes.

She's 5'4 and has a medium sized bust with a skinny body.

She's wearing a baggy black hoodie and black booty shorts with green and blue stockings, she also has sandals.

"I'm a proud lesbian and homeschooler and I would love to join Total Drama for the money and to prove not all homeschoolers can't do reality shows! God people, learn manners." She laughs.

"But seriously. I'm fairly competitive and I really believe that I can win this! I really wanna get a girlfriend too and get lots of friends." Colleen smiles.

"Also, I have an IQ of 140. So, take that jerks who believe we're all stupid." She winks.

"I relate to Dawn and Bridgette a lot because like them I'm also into meditating and stuff and I'm trying to learn how to mind read. Haha, imagine a mind reader on Total Drama? That'd pretty much guarantee victory." She giggles.

"I'm honestly not too sure what else I wanna say. Hehe. I really hope I make it on! Bye bye!" She waves.

**Matthew Well's Audition Tape, The Violent Boxer. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to show a gym-like room with a punching bag in it and a boy punching the punching bag.

Matthew stops punching the punching bag and smiles at the camera.

"Hey, didn't see ya there. My name's Matthew." Matthew smirks with a deep and violent voice.

Matthew has short auburn hair and is caucasian, he also has light blue eyes with glasses.

He has a very muscular physique and is 6'2.

Matthew's shirtless and has red boxing gloves on and long red trousers, he also is wearing no shoes.

"I'm a future famous boxer. I swear, I'll kick ANYBODY'S ass. I just love to kill and gut... If only that wasn't against the law." He laughs sadistically.

"Anyway, I show a LOT of respect for women; even though I don't look like it. I'm all about respect, but I still like to beat pricks to a pulp. It's so fun." Matthew says.

"Also... I'm very strong. I can guarantee I'll be the strongest man competing. In fact, I really hope there will be some ignorant jerk who thinks he's amazing... Then I beat the shit out of him! Hahahaha!" Matthew laughs.

"But anyway... I'm now going to stop speaking for a minute but I'm going to show my fighting skills!" Matthew yells.

He begins violently punching the punching bag and sweat pours down his face as the punching bag finally drops from the ceiling.

"See? Well, this has been Matthew, seeya Chris!" And with that, Matthew ends the audition.

**Claire Menstro's Audition Tape, The Tough Female Hunter. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to show a girl standing in the forest, a sniper rifle in her left hand.

She has masculine features which show easily and she has a disgusting amount of wrinkles.

"How's it going? The name is Claire Menstro." Claire says with a tough, manly voice. She digs the butt of her gun into the ground.

"I've been a fan of Total Drama for a couple of years. My favourite season is Total Drama Revenge Of The Island and my favourite contestant is Jo." She continues with her very deep voice.

Claire has wrinkley caucasian skin and a short dirty blonde pony tail.

She has blue eyes to match and is 5'11.

She's flat chested and is wearing a camo cap. a camo shirt, camo trousers and brown boots.

She also has a belt with guns, grenades and a small crossbow attached.

"I'm a hunter. I kill deers, bears plus boars and the kind. But before you hate on me 'animal lovers' I-I actually use every part of what I kill like the indians did. I mean... I killed that boar once for a bit of fun but cut me some slack!" She yells.

"Ah... There I go again. Getting too angry. I'm a lot like Eva and Jo, but none of the two have gotten to the final three. So that's where I come in." Claire smirks.

"Also, another interesting thing about me, I'm asexual and I'm NEVER interested in a relationship so if there are any guys like Justin they wont have any effect on me." She points to herself with her finger proudly.

"Anyway, I think that's gonna do it. Seeya!" Claire salutes, ending the audition tape.

**Arthur Sausage's Audition Tape, The Invisible Boy. Age: 17**

The camera turns on to show an empty yellow bed room with two bunk beds and a table with a warm coffee on it and a bright green carpet with colourful mats on the floor.

"Um, Arthur?" a voice calls out from behind the camera, the camera moves around the room, just missing a average sized asian boy.

"ARTHUR?! ARTHURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The boy yells.

"Uh... Ethan, I'm right here." Arthur says to his friend supposedly called Ethan.

"Oh! There you are, Arthur!" Ethan yells with his deeply pitched voice, the camera is now pointing at Arthur.

"Anyway... Make sure to cut that part out Ethan!" Arthur lectures with a voice very similar to Ethan's.

Arthur has short blonde curly hair and a cleft chin. He's asian and has very dark brown eyes. He's 5'6 and is averagely sized weight wise.

Arthur's wearing a green hoodie with the hood pulled over his head and green shorts, he's also wearing red shoes.

"So... Hey! My name is Arthur Sausage, my brother Ethan is recording this audition tape for me for the next Total Drama season! Oh my... I'm so nervous." He gasps, the camera slowly moves away from him.

"ETHAN!" Arthur shouts.

"Yeah, what?!" Ethan yells as the camera goes back to Arthur.

"Anyway, I'm addicted to bright colours as you can probably see by me and my brothers room and my clothing. Also, I'm called the invisible boy for a reason as... NO ONE EVER NOTICES ME!" Arthur yells.

"Sorry!" Ethan says, quickly turning the camera back to Arthur.

"Damn... This was just a wreckage... I'm Arthur Sausage, the Invisible Boy and I'm auditioning for the next Total Drama season bye! ETHAN TURN THE CAMERA BACK TO ME!" He shouts, turning the camera off and ending the audition.

**Heidi Jenna's Audition Tape, The Dirty Engineer. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to show a tanned teen in a dark mineshaft.

Heidi has a pickaxe in her right hand and dirt all over her clothes.

She smiles brightly at the camera.

"Hey there! My name is Heidi!" Heidi waves at the camera.

Heidi has short black wavy hair going down her lower back and has deep green eyes.

She's 6'2 and has a big bust and is fairly curvy with a small set of hips.

She's wearing a platinum coloured shirt with a gold cross necklace.

She has dungarees on and has small little black shoes paired with dirty shorts, which is crimson coloured.

She also has crimson coloured gloves on.

"So... I'm auditioning for Total Drama because I truly believe I am ready! I think I can win this thing, trust me. I don't have a large ego, however I believe I can go further than merge! Mainly because people like me usually do go far, face it." Heidi giggles with her high pitched voice.

"I have fairly good physical and mental skills... But I'm bad socially since I'm also engineering I never get a chance to chat." Heidi frowns.

"You see, what I do is I tell people what I think of them and stuff. I'm just too honest." Heidi continues in a cold voice.

"That's why I think I could end up leaving pre merge, but I still doubt it! I really trust myself to win this money... I just, cannot wait! I just wanna be on Pahkitew." Heidi gasps.

"My favourite contestant is definitely Jasmine, I relate to her strongly as she and I are both independant, she's just a good person and role model. I love Ella too though. But I'm straight, just not interested yet." Heidi shrugs.

"But I mean, I may be a lesbian... Even though that's against my religion. Who knows?" Heidi shrugs.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, my name is Heidi Jenna. Bye!" She waves with her right hand, still holding the pickaxe.

The camera turns off and the audition tape ends.

**Sebby Lure's Audition Tape, The Stuck Up British Guy. Age: 20**

The camera turns on to show a tall but lean pale boy sitting on the end of his bed in a very fancy room.

Sebby's wearing rather fancy clothing and is in a very fancy big room, pillars on the corners and fancy paintings on the platinum patterned wall.

The blonde, sleak haired boy stands up quickly. A napkin resides on his right hand which is halfway across his chest while his left hand is behind back. Sebby smiles at the camera with a snobby smile.

"Hello, I am sir Sebby. The heir to the English throne. **(AN: I don't care if the heir to the English throne is different. This is the Total Drama world, not the real world. I apologise for any inconvenience. :D I still really hope you guys are enjoying this, and if you made it this far say #HYPE! in your review please! But of course you don't have to.)**" Sebby says with a very stuck up british accent.

Sebby's got long sleaked back platinum blonde hair and very pale caucasian skin. He's of fairly muscular physique and is 6'2.

He's wearing a white suit with white shoes to go along with it, an extremely bright red rose in his tuxedo.

"I think I should be on Total Drama because, well, I'm fabulous and I said so. Remember, Chris, anything I say goes." Sebby continues with his posh british accent.

"You know, if you're too scared to see moi on the show and absolutely destroy these street rats I'll pay you 6 million pounds, aka 1 million dollars. But it doesn't matter as i'll just get it back once I win." He smiles in a smug mannerism.

"Also, I'm very very strong physically as I wrestle every single day. Also I joust and I win every single time." He brags.

"Well Total Drama, I truly think I'm built and made to win you. There's a 0% chance that isn't true. Bye. See myself on Total Drama." Sebby waves, ending the audition tape.

**Sandra Queen's Audition Tape, The Homophobic But Nice Church Girl. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to show an empty church with a girl standing on the stage where the priest usually is, the camera zooms into her.

"Hello. I'm Sandra Queen. I'm incredibly religious, but please don't judge me. I'm very fun loving and nice I promise! I get on with everyone but... If you're not straight, I'm sorry but we can't be friends. If you're not straight then you're a devil in disguise!" Sandra claims.

Sandra has pure black pigtails and freckles with caucasian skin, she has deep emerald green eyes and is 5'4 with a small bust.

She's wearing a black robe with a white shirt underneath and black sandals, she also has a bible in her hands.

"I read my bible everyday and I pray everyday, I pray to vanquish all the 'gays' in the world. Honestly, everyone hates me for what I do but come on I'm just trying to rid the world of demons!" Sandra mutters with her high pitched voice.

"... But anyway, I really wanna be on Total Drama; I've been running to keep my stamina, I've been rewatching all the Total Drama seasons and I've been doing very life threatening challenges! I really think I'm ready for you, Chris!" Sandra smiles.

"Although... I don't believe in relationships until you're 20 so sorry, but I wont end up in a relationship which could decrease drama... Oh well! Bye bye!" Sandra waves, ending the audition tape.

**Tyson C's Audition Tape, The Powerful Martial Artist. Age: 19**

The camera turns on to show a very tall asian man standing on a thin vertical log, a few seconds in the video three watermelons go flying at him but he smashes each of them while staying on the log.

"Hello. My name is Tyson C." Tyson says with a firm deep japanese accent as he continues smashing the watermelons, keeping a kung fu like pose.

Tyson's bald with relaxed narrow dark brown eyes and four red spots on his tanned forehead, he's muscular and is 6'5.

Tyson's wearing a orange japanese shirt and orange trousers with sandals.

Tyson's asian and is tanned.

"I'm auditioning for Total Drama because after all my training, I believe physically I can take all the heat for my team and I'm very mentally and resistantly capable. I only want to join to bring justice to Total Drama by hopefully winning or at least setting a large mark in Total Drama history." He says, now deflecting flying swords with his legs and hands.

"The only way I believe I could be voted out is for being a threat or because I'm not really one to laugh at things. I'm more serious, but I'm very respectful and trustworthy so I'm hoping my team will accept me." Tyson smiles, now punching trees away from himself.

"I cannot wait. Seven years ago I moved to America after 8 years of constant martial arts training, that was 2007 when Total Drama began. I've been a large fan ever since, I just haven't been old enough and mature enough... Until now." Tyson mutters.

"Anyway, this is me. Goodbye, Chris Mclean. I will see you on Total Drama." Tyson says, punching a chainsaw towards the camera which ends the audition tape.

**Chase Lesley's Audition Tape, The Feminazi. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to show a quiet street in the dark, rain pouring onto the stone pavement.

The only visible person is a caucasian girl with her hands on her hips in a sassy pose.

She smirks at the camera.

"Hiiii, my name is Chase Lesley. I, like, HATE guys. Don't you just agree with me Chris? Oh wait, you're a guy too. Honestly I only hate them because they're ignorant, bigoty JERKS! UGH! I JUST HATE GUYS!" Chase screams.

Chase has short, shoulder length dark brown hair and caucasian skin.

Chase has dark brown eyes and is 5'7 with a average sized bust.

Chase has a short dark top showing her belly button, jeans and brown shoes.

"Anyway, if I get on the show which I will I'll put up with your 'boys'. I mean, if I want that money I need to, right? Oh god if this was an all girl season I'd LOVE you Chris, except I can't because y'know... You're a guy." Chase scoffs, raising her left hand as she speaks.

"I, like, can't live with you guys. Anywayyyy, I may seem like a big mouth but, like, that's so untrue. I just wanna make my audition tape so long that you never forget it with your stupid, goldfish man mind." Chase says with her high pitched voice.

In the next hour, she keeps speaking and speaking about irelevant things and why she hates men.

"Well, bye you disgusting MAN. I hope you rot in hell when you die, y'know." Chase waves while rolling her eyes, ending the audition tape.

**Zak Lane's Audition Tape, The Stroppy Jerk. Age: 16**

The camera turns on to show a boy sitting down on a couch in a living room.

He smirks at the camera.

"Hello, my name is Zak Lane!" Zak smiles.

"I think I'm a really cool guy and I believe I'm ready for Total Drama!" The short boy smiles and points to his chest.

Zak has tanned skin and wavy short light brown hair.

He has light brown eyes and a scrawny body and is 5'5.

Zak's wearing a black leather jacket and a black shirt underneath to match, he has black trousers and finally brown shoes.

"I really wanna meet some friends on Total Drama and maybe even a girlfriend... But ya gotta remember; bros before hoes." Zak laughs.

"Also, the chicks love me, so don't blame me if I steal your girlfriend guys, which I totally will." He smiles.

"I mean, look how hot I am... If Cody gets fangirls, then I certainly will," Zak continues "Anyway. I wont be so good in the challenges but y'know... Not like it matters, because I'm soooo good socially." He smiles slyly.

"Seeya on the show Chris, I cannot wait!" Zak jumps up, ending the audition tape.

**Vanessa Rox(My Sister's OC)'s Audition Tape, The Alcoholic. Age: 18**

The camera turns on to show a blue room with a girl standing in the middle, a full martini glass in her right hand.

Her room is full with cat plushies and pumpkins, a black cat is sleeping in the corner in a cat bed, right under the teenagers bed.

"Ha-za! My name is the awesome Vanessa Rox." Vanessa winks with her cute german accent, lifting her martini glass slightly.

Vanessa's albino so she has very pale skin and short and curly white hair and red eyes.

She's 5'4 and has a big bust with a curvy body.

Vanessa's wearing a long striped purple scarf, a locket, a charm bracelet, a black jacket, a blue shirt underneath with a cat picture on, camo shorts and thigh high boots.

"I'm auditioning for Total Drama because, well, I'm very competitive and I may be alcoholic but my awesomeness will get me through this..." Vanessa says, taking a sip of her red wine.

"But hearing me speak, you may be thinking I'm an arrogant jerk, but please... I actually attempt to be a kind and fun to talk to person. But," she sighs "Even though I appear very fiery, I still have my insecurities. Oh well! I'm still awesome." Vanessa smirks, her voice sounding a little bit more drunk than previously.

She drinks more of her red wine, she starts to wave around alittle bit as she gets drunker.

"Y-Y'know, once my little cousin tried to eat a c-cactus... And I had to s-stop him... I guess my a-awesomeness really helped as he s-stopped-" She then falls on the ground, obviously now drunk.

Vanessa attempts to get back up, but fails as she just falls again.

The audition tape ends.

**Brett Miguel's Audition Tape, The Prick Against Humanity. Age: 17**

The camera turns on to show a empty room.

The room is small but has two windows on the horizontal right and left sides each, a small stabbed Chihuahua toy is laying in a doggy bed on a small table.

There's also two bunk beds, one top one and one bottom one, neither in very good shape. The room is also completely gray and empty until a teen walks into it.

The teen's doing a salute, after a few seconds he stops and gives a sly smile at the camera.

"Hello, my man. My name is Brett Miguel." Brett says with a cool, deep voice.

Brett's got short red wavy hair which is blocking his left eye, he has a little bit of visible facial hair on his face.

He's caucasian and has light blue eyes, he's averagely built and is 5'10.

He's wearing a light red/dark patterned scarf wrapped around his head and glasses, he has a blue shirt and large dark camo yellow shorts, he's also wearing sandals.

"My dude, I really want to join Total Drama because I have the skills for it... But with n*****, bitches, gays, religious 'people', animals, albinos, alcoholics, drugees, retards and migraters I'll have to try and keep my cool 'cus I hate ALL of them." Brett continues.

"I might find it alittle bit tough but... I'm going to have to treat 'em as normal individuals for this period of time." Brett shivers as he ends his sentence.

"Anyway, as I was saying. My skills. I'm physically capable as you can probably see, I'm definitely mentally capable and I have amazing strategy. Someone was normally treat n*****, bitches, gays, religious 'people', animals, retards and migraters as they think of them but I'm going to forceably like them for this period of time." Brett says.

"Anyway, I think that's enough. Signin' out!" He waves at the camera, ending the audition.

**Honey Sup's Audition Tape, The Foxy Beach Girl. Age: 18 **

The camera turns on to show a girl playing girls volleyball, this goes on for around 10 seconds until the game ends.

The winning team is visibly happy, while the losing team not so much.

One of the girls from the winning team smiles and runs up to the camera.

"Sup! My name is Honey Sup," The tanned beach girl says to the camera "And I'm auditioning to be one of you, Chris Mclean's, next Total Drama girl competitors!" She smiles, closing her opal blue eyes as she says the last few words then opening them back up afterwards.

Honey's got wavy/curly dark brown hair with a spiky styled fringe covering her left eye and the rest of her hair wading down her back. She's also kinda chubby.

Honey has opal blue eyes as stated before and is 5'8, has a large bust with slightly wide hips.

She's wearing a light blue leotard and a long light blue baggy skirt.

She isn't wearing gloves or shoes either.

"I honestly am not that confident in my chances to get on, to win OR to compete but y'know... Who knows? I mean, I think it shocked us all when lil ol' Beth got 2nd in the second season." Honey giggles with a deep but cute voice.

"Though there is one thing I'm good at. I may not look it, but I'm actually very quick thinking in puzzle's, everyone says I have a gift." Honey smiles.

"Also I really hate it when guys underestimate girls... But I'm still bad at sports, that game I just did my team carried me completely, but no boys were competing and even if they were it wouldn't matter. Hehe."

"Hm, what else to show... Oh yeah! I love surfing, and no not like Bridgette. I'm not a hardcore surfer, just as a hobby I like to catch some waves sometimes, man." Honey says, looking off into the distance and staying quiet for a few seconds.

"Hey! Honey! When's the video gonna be done?! We're waitin' for ya!" A male voice calls, Honey smiles.

"Soon, Joe! Tell 'em I'm coming!" She waves, "Okay!" He shouts again.

"Anyway I gotta go now, I really really hope I get on. Trust me Chris, I swear I'll be a ratings bus! See ya!" She waves, walking up to the camera just before the audition tape ends.


	2. Total Drama: EVJVF Ep 1:Boat Wars!

**Hello. As you may see in the summary, this is the rewritten version of chapter one.**

**'Why?' you may ask. The answer to that question is because I know my characters better now and their future love interests, their conflicts, their personality, etc. **

**I was reading through the first chapter and I was thoroughly disappointed with some grammar mistakes, some OOC moments, some scenes that just flowed weirdly (Namely the Ricky, Matthew, Caspion, Charlotte and Rachel one), of course the elimination, the challenge and many other things.**

**This chapter may have taken a long time to come out, or even a short time.**

**I began writing on 1 PM on the 24th of November, lets see what time I finish off. (I finished 9:30 PM on the 26th of November. Hm, not too shabby.) **

**Also, you may be very confused if you don't read the audition tapes first so it's your fault if you don't get why a character has this or says this or does this or looks like this or has this name, etc.**

**Anyways, on with it!**

**"Mum and Dad I'm doing fine!" Tyrone is sitting on a tree, he shows his deck of cards to Ace who pats him on the back as Sebby looks at them angrily, he then smiles and shows a big bag of money which catches Ace's attention.**

**"You guys are on my mind!" Shows Benny, Marcus and Tyson meditating under a waterfall but Benny falls over.**

**"You asked me what I wanted to be and I said the answer is plain to see!" Shows Emily, Vanessa and Violentine parkouring and Violentine winning, she pumps her fits in the air and the other two congratulate her.**

**"I wanna be famoooooooooous!" Shows Edward brushing Rachel's hair who Lorcan is swooning over, Rachel then yells out in anger after Edward shows her a mirror and runs out of the room.**

**"I wanna live close to the sun," Shows Mandy giggling at Ricky who is flirting with Penny.**

**"Well pack your bags because I've already won!" Shows Matthew fighting Rhino before Roxanne breaks them up.**

**"Everything to prove, nothing in my way!" Shows Ivy, Honey and Caspion surfing, Caspion then opens a bottle of orange juice but gets knocked down by the wave.**

**"I'll get there one day," Rarity yells into Charlotte's ears, who grumbles.**

**"Cuz I wanna be famous!" Shows Bill speaking and writing something down while Heidi and Sandra watch him in interest.**

**"Na na na na na na na na na na na na!" Shows Isobel farting in Claire and Maddie's direction, the former fanning it away and the latter skating away.**

**"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous" Shows Patrick playing the trumpet.**

**"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous" Shows Emily and Matthew about to kiss eachother at the campfire, but Violentine blocks them and looks at Emily in slight anger, who just shrugs.**

The camera turns on to show Chris in a new Jet, Chef is piloting it.

Chris smiles with perhaps the most excitable smile he has ever appeared with yet on the show.

"Yo! We're comin' at you live from Jumbo Jet v2 above Pahkitew Island! We're hosting season SIX of Total Drama here today!" Chris introduces, Chef continues to pilot the plane as Chris walks onwards through the plane, talking over the contestants in the background.

"In this season, it shall be Eggheads VS Jocks VS Fabulous in a test of Brains, Brutality and Beauty!" Chris laughs, as he continues to talk about this season you can see some of the contestants speaking in the background.

"You're drinking... What?!" The lavender hair Violentine says to Vanessa, who is drinking alcohol, presumably wine.

"Wine?" Vanessa replies, confused as she continues drinking.

She gasps as Violentine smacks the wine to the ground, smashing it.

"What zhe bloody-" Vanessa is then cut off by Violentine "Do not drink anymore of that, that... Muck! Not with me!" Violentine crosses her arms then looks away from Vanessa.

"And don't swear!" Violentine finishes.

"And who called you boss?" Vanessa yells at her.

"Well, most people here would call me boss if they knew me!" Violentine replies, pointing to herself proudly.

"I would never call you boss!" Tyrone, the joker, chuckles.

"And I would never ask you to call me boss!" Violentine yells back at the joker, who gasps and runs away with a squeal.

Meanwhile, two more contestants are chatting.

"Hey... Caspion, right?" Ricky smirks.

"Uh... Yeah! How are ya... Matthew?" Caspion asks.

"Oh, I'm not Matthew, he's Matthew." Ricky then points over to the strong boxer, who is sitting alone.

Matthew gives them a angry type of look, moving slightly restlessly.

"Oh! Ricky, I see now. Great to see ya, fellow man!" Caspion gives the smaller boy a pat on the back.

"How does he look OR act like me at all?" Matthew groans angrily at Caspion from the opposite side table.

"Sorry 'bout that, I just got confused haha. I don't have the best memory." Caspion smiles, Matthew raises an eyebrow at the captain who looks at him confused.

**Matthew Well - Confessional -**

"Interesting. That Caspion guy is very interesting. He seems like he has had very little time with people, but that could be a game move. Maybe he'll fight me later, we'll see." Matthew smiles and crackles his knuckles.

**Ricky Bull - Confessional -**

"Caspion is such an easy bully victim! That guy is just, like, an idiot! But he's quite a social threat... I could either eliminate him, or bully him? Gameplay, or bullying? Hmm..." The small guy then begins thinking to himelf.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"On a different note though, don't you guys think that that Charlotte is just gorgeous?" Caspion asks, Ricky nods but Matthew just looks confused.

"What about you, Matthew?" Caspion asks, Matthew grunts.

"Yeah, I suppose she is." Matthew shrugs.

"Oh. Nevermind." Caspion mutters.

Charlotte and Rachel, who looks pretty much perfect, are sitting together listening into the three boys conversation.

Charlotte smiles at them calling her gorgeous, but Rachel pumps up in anger.

"What's wrong, sugar?" Charlotte assks.

"Y-YOU? HOTTER THAN ME?!" Rachel shouts.

"Oh, no, of course you're hotter than Charlotte. Caspion just prefers her for some reason." Ricky giggles, Rachel growls at the captain.

"DID YOU F*CKING SAY THAT?!" Rachel yells at him.

"Um, yes I did." Caspion replies.

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU, YOU GRUNT OF A CONTESTANT!" Rachel then jumps on him, causing him to groan.

"Oi!" "T-That hurts you know!" "Gah, you weigh more than you look!" "SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Is heard from the fight.

Rachel growls as Charlotte holds her back and sits her back down.

"Quiet! Y'know this game, right? You'll just get eliminated if you fight." Charlotte whispers to Rachel.

Rachel calms down, "Fine, but you Ms. Slut will not be allowed to be the one to direct my strategy!" Rachel growls, Charlotte sighs.

**Charlotte Everdeen - Confessional -**

"Y'know what, I think I know who is gonna leave today if this continues." Charlotte looks angrily at the camera.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Meanwhile, in another part of the plane Edward and Ivy are busy speaking.

"Like, OMG, you're bisexual?" Edward gasps, propping his elbows on the table and clutching his hands together. Ivy smiles and nods.

"O.M.G! You're so fab! Wanna do the whole gay bff thing?" Edward asks, Ivy frowns.

"Um... Sorry but no thanks, we can still be friends though!" Ivy smiles, Edward sighs.

"Aww okay." He frowns.

**Ivy Bridges - Confessional -**

"Everyone's doing the 'gay bff' thing these days, so count me out. But he's so nice, ugh." Ivy frowns.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Hey, we can... Vote together though! Like, a truce?" Ivy asks, Edward's face suddenly lights up.

"That sounds, like, perfect! But what if we're on different teams?" Edward asks.

"We'll see." Ivy winks.

"Hey guys! This is so f*cking awesome, right? Want an alliance?" Rarity dances up to the two, frightening them both.

"Uh... No thanks?" Edward replies, confused.

"Aw, well nevermind! But you might regret it once I turn you all into ponies, because ponies feel different to be from humans!" Rarity continues to dance weirdly, Ivy and Edward give eachother a weird look.

**Edward Chester - Confessional -**

"Um... Rarity's kind of giving me a weird vibe! But she's soooooo cute with that rainbow hair, I almost couldn't turn her down!" Edward gasps, clutching his hands together.

**Empty - Confessional -**

The camera shows Lorcan and Isobel sitting together, the former with a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh god. I wanted to sit with a sexy, hot girl and I get THIS thing?!" Lorcan yells, pointing at Isobel who lets out a burp as if on command.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Lorcan gasps.

"SCREW OFF LITTLE MAN!" Isobel yells, picking him up and slamming him on her right knee then throwing him, he gasps in attempts to breath.

Suddenly, a girl walks up to Lorcan.

"Mommy?" Lorcan asks, birds flying around his head as he sits up.

"Uh, you okay... Lorcan?" Heidi awkwardly says.

"Hell yeah I am!" Lorcan gets up visibly pleased that he met Heidi.

"So baby, what about me and you... Alone in the bathroom?" Lorcan smiles, leaning on the wall smoothly.

"Um." Heidi says in a confused tone of voice, she then begins giggling.

"No thanks, haha, but nice try." Heidi smiles.

"Whatever." Lorcan rolls his eyes again disappointed as Heidi walks away.

**Lorcan Auto - Confessional -**

"I may have lost Heidi... But there are other HOT ladies here, like REAL HOT." Lorcan smiles excitedly.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Sup! My name is Honey Sup!" The beach girl Honey does a salute to the tall man who looks like a monk of a kind, Tyson.

"Greetings, fellow contestant." Tyson smiles and shakes hands with her, the hyper girl shakes his hand very quickly.

"Greetings big guy! Hope we're on the same team!" Honey winks, Tyson smiles as they stop shaking hands.

"Me too." Tyson bluntly replies.

"So ya like surfing?" Honey continues to try and bare with Tyson, until Rhino interupts.

"Pfft, surfing? I can do that with one toe and my eyes closed." Rhino rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Honey laughs.

"Yeah, I can!" Rhino yells.

"Do you think he can actually do that?" Honey rolls her eyes and asks Maddie.

"Hm, I dunno bro. It sounds p rad, but kinda hard." Maddie shrugs.

"It sounds very hard." Tyson adds on in reply.

"Oh shut up." Rhino then walks away, Honey sighs.

**Ace Marshall - Confessional -**

"Wow. I just had to sit through all of that drama, this place is crazy. I have more life experience than these kids, but still. I think I may be involved in some drama in the nearby future." Ace shivers.

**Honey Sup - Confessional -**

"Mom and dad said I can only compete if I don't start conflict with anyone, this is really going to be troublesome with people like Rhino." Honey sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

In another room which is empty excluding four campers, it's very small and dark with no seats.

Emily, Benny, Mandy and Marcus are standing, Emily kneeling down since she's 7'0.

"Ugh! Why'd we have to get the tiny, dark room?! My luck sucks!" Benny yells.

"I like it here... So much inspiration." Mandy gasps.

"Guys! Guys! This is so perfect, three other people to boast to! Did ya know that once I attempted to ride up mount everest on a BIKE?!" Emily gasps.

"Y'know, that's actually impossible! I don't believe you!" Benny yells.

"Key word; attempted." Marcus calmly replies. Everyone starts giggling.

"Anyone want to get tortured in one of my stories? Please?" Mandy randomly asks, nobody understands her. She angrily sketches her words out on paper and shows it to the others.

"Torture is not the way of life. It is weak and cowardly." Marcus replies.

"I see where you're getting at... Albino guy?" Mandy asks confused, Marcus understands her.

"My name is Marcus. Shouldn't you have seen the names of the contestants on the email that told you that you got accepted in the first place?" Marcus asks.

"No... I guess I got so excited that I just missed the names." Mandy blushes, nobody understands her. She sketches that she has a voice disorder on her piece of paper in frustration but in very neat writing.

Near the sentences are creepy but very well done drawings and even more creepy writing.

Benny sees words written down by the cute girl like 'Blade' 'Chainsaw' 'Brains' and even 'Death', which causes the small boy to grimace away from the page.

"Oh? Voice disorder, dude that's pretty cool I guess... But you know what's cooler? Almost drowning in soda while jumping off the highest bridge in the world!" Emily smiles and stands up, showing the height of the bridge with her hands.

"Ugh... You're being such a screentime dog!" Benny argues with Emily.

"Hey! Do NOT confront someone of my height, 4 feet something dude!" Emily mocks, laughing.

Benny groans in anger and leaves the room. Marcus sighs.

**Mandy Rivers - Confessional -**

"This maaaaaaaay be the best Total Drama season yet! I'm so lucky!" Mandy squeals.

**Marcus Druge - Confessional -**

"Hmf. I like Mandy and Benny, but not Emily. She's only boasting, she'll just get herself eliminated first or second." Marcus says.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Hi. My name is Patrick." Patrick smiles and shakes hands slowly with Roxanne.

"Hey hey Patrick! See any girls you like?" Roxanne whispers.

"My mayo jar." Pat bluntly replies, still smiling. Roxanne smiles back in excitement.

"OMG can I have your permission to ship it?" Roxanne asks, Patrick nods as she squeals in reply.

**Roxanne RY - Confessional - **

"I hope people won't find that annoying... Will they?" Roxanne asks naively.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Five people are all sitting together in one large room.

"Oh man, I'm hungry. I hope there are animals to hunt on Pahkitew." Claire smiles, rubbing her belly and holding her huntsman rifle.

"Oh really? Hungry? I eat golden turkey every single day, and a pink lavender cherry sundae." Sebby boasts.

"Pfft. Give me a break. I don't need fancy stuff, just a nice roast meal to fill me up." Claire groans.

"Mhm, mhm." Bill says, marking down the words they say.

"What's with the marking down of words?" Penny sheepishly asks.

"Oh, nothing my dear." Bill says with his intelligent voice.

"Hm. Sure." Penny shrugs.

"Y'know, I bet you couldn't shoot the fattest, slowest animal in the world." Sebby smiles.

"Wanna bet?" Claire asks.

"Sure. All my money. I just know that you'll fail." Sebby yawns, Claire looks at him very angrily.

"Are you implying you want to fight me?" Claire asks, chuckling.

Sebby smiles in cocky confidence, "Go ahead." Sebby smiles.

"Now, now. Fighting is against your morale and we're all playing Total Drama, I'm sure the difficulty will come to you shortly Claire." Sandra says after closing her bible.

Claire growls in response.

"You really, really think that's going to make me stop?" Claire asks the kind religious girl.

Sandra frowns but nods.

Claire then points the gun at Sebby as Sandra gasps, Sebby squeals in a loud womanly voice and accidentally knocks the gun, shooting Penny in the shoulder.

"Dude! I was only trying to scare you!" Claire shouts. Everyone gasps as Penny rolls her eyes.

"I'm lucky that didn't hit my head." Penny replies, everyone raises their eyebrows.

"How didn't you get hurt?!" Claire yells.

Penny then explains to them about her early incident, Bill marvels in shock as she speaks.

"When we get into the game, please tell everyone for me. I don't want to bother. I'm just gonna bandage myself up." Penny gets up and leaves the room.

**Bill Bill - Confessional -**

"Mhm, mhm, yes. I get it now. I read about this, if you get stabbed in a certain part of you you will lose all sense of pain but the chance of it happening is so slim... It hasn't happened before this one girl! Finally, the key to my research!" Bill smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Campers! Please meet at the center of the plane!" Chris shouts through the intercom.

The contestants all finally arrive.

"What we were supposed to do here?" Ivy raises an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the ground opens. They all scream as they fly through the air.

"WHAT THE EARTH CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?!" Violentine shouts, fully aware he is the course of this mishap.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! F*CKING DIE!" Rarity cries.

"WATCH YOUR LANGU- OOF!" Violentine shouts as she lands on a mountain, bouncing down it.

"GUYS! REMEMBER THE SMALL BOXES CHRIS GAVE US IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY?! WELL THEY ARE PARACHUTES! USE 'EM!" Honey smiles, she begins falling slower with her parachute.

Everyone does as she says, they then land whilst still screaming.

_**OOF.**_

The campers all groan, they get up to see Chris.

"So, campers! What a great introduction." Chris smiles.

"YOU DID THIS?! I'LL GET YOU LITTLE MAN!" Isobel yells.

Chris gasps.

"CHEF!" Chris yells, Chef then deprives Isobel from hurting his friend.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over with." Chris sighs as Isobel begins to calm down while she texts her friends.

"Um. Anyway. I have a couple of HUGE announcements!" Chris says, everyone looks excited with some looking worried.

"Wait, before that, how'd you even get down here?" Marcus questions.

"Parachutes exist, y'know." Chris taunts.

"Anyway, onto the announcements." Chris continues.

"First of all, the prize is now a whopping ONE BILLION!" Chris yells. Everyone gasps.

"Second of all, the teams are done in a certain theme! This is the first time since Heroes VS Villains!" Chris smiles dramatically.

"So... What's the theme? Is it Heroes VS Villains again, because I'm neither! I'm a joker! HAHA! Get the joke?!" Tyrone laughs, everyone gives him a weird look.

"Uh, you'll find out soon." Chris shrugs.

**Caspion Williams - Confessional -**

"I wonder what the jolly roger this theme will be... My bet is Fans VS Favorites, but there's 30 of us so would that mean there's going to be 30 favorites?!" Caspion gasps.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyway, the theme will be BRAINS VS BRAWNS VS BEAUTY! Renamed to Eggheads VS Jocks VS Fabulous!" Chris says.

"Yes! That sounds amazing!" Mandy squeals.

"Ten people on each team... Team Eggheads:

Tyrone, known for his dumb but somewhat witty jokes. ***The Joker smiles and shrugs as his name is called out sarcastically***

Ace, smart and experienced. ***Ace tips his hat as his name is called out***

Benny, bossy but he's good at maths and other subjects. ***Benny smiles***

Marcus, very wise and never judges anybody. ***Marcus smiles***

Mandy, known for gruesome but smart stories and drawings. ***Mandy lets out a silent squeal in excitement***

Ivy, very socially smart. ***Ivy shrugs with a slight but cool smirk***

Bill, high IQ and general knowledge of which is perfect for this team. ***Bill doesn't even glance at the host or anyone else for that matter, he just carries on with marking things down on his paper***

Heidi, also good socially. ***Heidi smiles with her hands in her pockets***

Sebby, rich and snobby but somewhat smart. ***'SOMEWHAT?!'***

And... Sandra, smart and also knowledgeable ***Sandra smiles and nods***." Suddenly, a white icon of a brain appears where the Eggheads team is standing.

"Team Jocks:

Violentine, gives a horrible first impression and has a short temper but she's very athletic. ***Violentine gives a tiny smirk with her arms crossed***

Rhino, the biggest guy here who showed in his audition tape his brilliant amount of feats. ***Rhino flexes***

Caspion, strong and tall but also socially liked although not the sharpest pencil in the box socially with little experience with people. ***Caspion triumphantly smiles at his two other team-mates***

Emily, perhaps the second or first tallest Total Drama contestant behind or after Jasmine and she claims she has done many incredible things. ***Emily pumps her fists in the air***

Penny, feels no pain thanks to an accident when she was younger which is great for her to tank challenges. ***Penny looks at everyone giving her a weird look with her still bandaged up shoulder***

Ricky, actually horribly physically weak but he attempts to bully people. ***'That's me! Wait a second, hey!'***

Matthew, strong and violent. ***Matthew lets out a chuckle as he crackles his knuckles***

Claire, one of the most physically fit but also knows how to use a gun very well and how to hunt. ***Claire props her rifle up and aims it to show off***

Tyson, very physically powerful and also knows how to fight very well. ***Tyson looks calmly at his team***

And... Vanessa, also good at parkour but can get drunk sometimes which makes her violent, lazy and sorta dumb ***'Hey! Ze awesome Vanessa is awesome, not dumb!'***" a red picture of weights appears where the Jocks team are standing.

"Team Fabulous:

Edward, fabulous in picture and is an adept at styling hair. ***Edward gasps and smiles***

Isobel, basically a princess although she doesn't have the manners of one. ***Isobel continues to text her friends after letting out a loud fart***

Maddie, a 'p rad' skater chick. ***Maddie skates towards her two team-members***

Charlotte, great at jaz music. ***Charlotte smirks as jaz music starts playing at her mention***

Rarity, cute and fluffy but she wants to turn everybody into ponies. ***'MOTHERF*CKING PONIES!'***

Lorcan, I just thought it'd cause more drama for him to be with Rachel. ***Lorcan eyebrow wiggles at Charlotte, who rolls her eyes***

Roxanne, she loves to ship so what's better than this team? ***Roxanne smiles* **

Patrick, dumb but fabulous. ***Patrick continues eating his mayo***

Rachel, basically looks perfect. ***Rachel winks at Lorcan, causing him to almost faint***

And... Honey, attractive and just fabulous ***Honey does a salute in response***." Chris announces. A pink picture of lips with lipstick on appears where the Fabulous team is standing.

"Great! So, why wasn't I on Team Fabulous with my amazing good looks? Haha! Just kidding, I'm ugly as heck AND I'm smart! HAHA!" Tyrone laughs, everyone looks in his direction in confusion.

"Since I love you guys oh so much, you will not have to create your bases this season." Chris announces, all the teams smile.

"But instead, each team will have to pick one of three cards. Each card is a different base. This determines where each team will sleep and live for the next month or so." Chris smiles.

Chris holds up three cards while the contestants watch in anticipation, one has a picture of a cave, one has a picture of a treehouse and the final one is a mix of both. Chris begins shuffling them.

"Benny, want to pick the card for your team?" Chris offers.

Benny nods.

He then draws the card and gasps.

"Team Eggheads... You get the... CAVE!" Team Eggheads groan, Benny then begins complaining to his team.

"Rhino, please pick the card for your team." Chris asks.

Rhino steps up and groans at the card in disappointment.

"Team Jocks, you get the treehouse and a giant cave which the treehouse is built in! So that means Team Fabulous gets a treehouse, which is the best one since it's good for sleeping and for looking for food!" Chris says.

"But guys! I'm not done. Each team gets a... 'Special Room'." Chris says, Ivy smiles at Sandra.

"Special room? Wonder what we'll get." Ivy says.

"Mhm. Hopefully something good." Sandra smiles back.

"I hope that Team Fabulous doesn't get anything special... Y'know, they have that gay guy and being gay is wrong." Sandra says, Ivy giggles fakely. "Y-Yeah... Right." Ivy replies.

**Sandra Queen - Confessional -**

"I really look forward to seeing Edward eliminated, it's such a horrible thing to be of a different sexuality. Also, that Ivy girl is so nice! But something in my gut is saying something about her." Sandra looks suspiciously at the camera.

**Ivy Bridges - Confessional -**

"I'm bisexual though, should I tell her? No, I'm being an idiot! I have to tell her soon. But, she'd be a helpful alliance member." Ivy sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyway, Team Eggheads; You get a lab to do research in! Team Jocks; You get a gym to workout in and Team Fabulous; You get a makeover room to do makeovers in!" Chris says.

"But, I'm not done. Would anyone like to swap teams?" Chris asks.

Awkward silence erupts.

Finally, Tyson and Mandy switch.

"Tyson, you're now on Team Eggheads. Mandy, you're now on Team Jocks. Why did you make this choice?" Chris asks.

"I don't like Jocks." Tyson sighs.

"Uh, to be honest everyone seems so smart on that team that they'll just vote me out for being dumber." Mandy says, everyone from her original team glances at her in apology.

"I will give you an hour each to bond and for Team Eggheads, look at the lab, Team Jocks, hit the gym and Team Fabulous, do makeovers! The coordinates for your base are on this map along with all other coordinates." Chris says chucking each team a map, the teams then begin leaving for their bases.

**Team Eggheads**

"Where on earth is this thing?" Sandra asks, annoyed.

"Maybe the E! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I crack myself up!" Tyrone laughs, slapping his knee.

**Ace Marshall - Confessional -**

"Ty-"

**Benny Menure - Confessional - **

"Ro-"

**Marcus Druge - Confessional -**

"Ne-"

**Tyson C - Confessional -**

"Has-"

**Ivy Bridges - Confessional -**

"Got-"

**Bill Bill - Confessional -**

"TO-"

**Heidi Jenna, Sebby Lure and Sandra Queen - Confessional -**

"GO!" They all shout.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Yes! I got it guys, over here! This is perfect, I can do all my mining in here!" Heidi leads them behind some bushes and into the cave.

"I can't sleep in a cave! Are you joking with me!" Sebby cries out as they view the cave which appears to be lighted up with a campfire which has been set up for the team.

"You'll adapt, prince of great england." Ace smiles, patting him on the back as he walks into the cave.

"Hey! Don't look so sad, I'm sure there are plenty of places in the laboratory you can sleep." Sandra says.

"And how do you know that wont be dirty too?" Sebby asks in reply.

"Hm, of course it wont be dirty! It's a lab." Sandra smiles, Sebby thinks about her point for a minute.

"Y-Yes! To the lab!" Sebby shouts in hope.

"But wait... Where is the lab?" He asks.

"I believe that the lab is here." Marcus says, pointing to a platinum white staircase going down into some kind of area.

The team slowly step down the staircase, they get to the bottom. Eerie sounds begin to explode out as if they were going down into a graveyard.

"The lab." Bill reads out the platinum silver plate on the wall.

"Wooooow! Shiny! Um, guys, I'm not gonna stay here... Seeya soon!" Ivy waves, sweating as she runs out of the lab. Bill raises an eyebrow.

**Bill Bill - Confessional -**

"Ivy is acting very very strange. If she keeps running from the team like this, they may even vote her over Tyrone... What a dofus. However, she could be used as an alliance member. I could work at that later." Bill smirks.

**Ivy Bridges - Confessional -**

"Ugh! My condition is really really getting in my way of the game... Oh well, what can you do?" Ivy sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Team Jocks **

"I would argue that I should have the compass, but to be honest there has got to be someone here with better leading skills than me! Any volunteers?" Violentine looks at her team.

"I think I should have the compass. I'm a hunter for the love of god, just give me that compass." Claire says.

"Hey! You shouldn't talk like that, it's disrespectful!" Violentine yells.

"Look who's talking!" Claire replies as she snatches the compass, Violentine fumes in rage.

"Ladies, ladies. You're both ugly!" Rhino smirks, Claire and Violentine give him an angry look but Rhino ignores it.

"You do realize I can fight, correct? I'll kick you so hard in the stomach you'll be gassed for days." Violentine yells.

"Nah, a petty girl couldn't do that." Rhino smirks.

"What'd you just say?" Violentine spits back, but Rhino ignores her.

"Gosh, I vish I vasn't on a team vith arrogant Jocks like you..." Vanessa groans at Rhino, Claire leads the team through the forest.

"Hey! Do you know who I am?! I am the leader of your team!" Rhino shouts, pushing her against a tree.

"Hey! Do not hurt a woman!" Matthew then punches Rhino.

Penny facepalms as Matthew continues fighting with Rhino, Vanessa growls and cracks her knuckles.

"I hate being zhe damsel in distress! I mean, thanks anyways... But I could've taken him! I am ZE awesome Vanessa, after all..." Vanessa says to Emily.

"And I am the awesome Emily! Dude, we should totally be in an awesome duo. With my amazing feats like climbing an icy mountain with my teeth which caused major brain-freeze and your awesomness, we can make the finale!" Emily smiles, poking Vanessa.

"You know vhat my friend, zhat is a very awesome idea! Ve need one more person though then ve vill have ze AWESOME TRIO!" Vanessa smirks.

"You do realize we can hear you... It's not a good idea to plan alliances now!" Ricky yells.

"I hope it isn't an alliance... That way I'd just leave early, and I've only just begun my story about this place!" Mandy cries out.

"Aye guys! Look what I found!" Caspion shouts, Violentine looks to see him climbing a coconut tree.

"No you idiot! You will just-" She then facepalms as he falls, a coconut falls on his head afterwards. Violentine kicks the coconut off his head and Claire raises an eyebrow at it as Violentine helps Caspion up.

"Eh... Sorry 'bout that, hehe..." Caspion says.

"Y'know what, forget it. We're all a team, right?" Violentine smiles, Caspion raises an eyebrow.

**Caspion Williams - Confessional -**

"I'm really liking Violentine! Her name is beautiful too!" Caspion smiles.

**Penny Perry - Confessional -**

"My strategy is... Let the idiots battle it out as I just watch." Penny sighs.

**Claire Menstro - Confessional -**

"Hm, I hope Violentine is okay. She just kicked a raw coconut." Claire says.

**Team Fabulous **

"So... We're looking for a treehouse..." Honey says as she looks at the compass.

"I have a treehouse of my own if you want to see it if you know what I mean." Lorcan smirks.

"Dude, that is so lame. Like, can you even broadcast those words on TV?" Maddie asks.

"I sure hope not..." Honey blushes as her team follows her through the forest and to the treehouse.

**Honey Sup - Confessional -**

"Ugh! I have to hang out with people like this for like, 1 month?! My parents will kill me if this continues!" Honey says, holding her head in her hands.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Like, OMG. I cannot wait to get to that makeover room! I do hairdressing and makeovers for a living! You guys care if I give you a free makeover?!" Edward asks.

"NO! You gay piece of sh*t, I don't want your anorexic filled makeover!" Rachel screams, scaring everybody.

Edward looks at her in an angry way.

"Oh god, can you guys like pair up? It'd be perfect!" Roxanne smiles at Edward and Rachel, snapping a photo of them.

"I like mayo." Patrick says.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER PAIR UP WITH HIM!" Rachel screams, pushing Edward as Patrick continues to get a mayo tub and start eating it with his hand.

Isobel smirks and sits on Edward, farting on him constantly.

"Anyone wanna hear me playing the mayo?" Patrick says, but everyone ignores him.

"Ew! Isobel, you're not even deserving of becoming a pony!" Rarity yells at her as Patrick begins blowing his mouth into the mayo like a flute.

**Isobel D - Confessional -**

"I WANNA BECOME A FREAKING PONY! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Isobel cries.

**Patrick Riley - Confessional -**

"I like mayo." He says, his back facing the camera.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**1 Hour Later**

"Hello campers! Did everyone get to their base?" Chris smiles and raises an eyebrow.

Violentine, Honey and Sandra nod for their teams.

"Good! Also, I have good news! This is live, your family, friends etc are watching! So there is much stress!" Chris says, most contestants gasp.

"Great but can we just do the challenge already?" Ace yawns, extremely bored.

"Fine. The first challenge in this season of Total Drama is ALL ABOUT WATER!" Chris yells.

"It's split into three parts and it's a race, it's similar to the one in Pahkitew Island episode two but the contestants aren't switching out, instead three contestants must volunteer to stop competing for their team every leg." Chris announces.

"We will go into the vast waters of Pahkitew to do this challenge! So lets go, then i'll explain the legs!" Chris says.

At the desert, there is a a huge ocean, Chef stands next to it with Chris.

"That ocean is so cool!" Benny whispers to Marcus who nods at his friend.

"For the beginning, everyone will take turns swimming out and into the ocean for their team, each returning with a puzzle piece. Afterwards, three people must volunteer to sit out for each team then the rest of the team will swim out five kilometers and then they'll have to go underwater and solve a puzzle with the pieces you previously got, then you will pick the MVP of your team to battle in the finale which is a boat war! The first team to complete the first two legs gets an advantage, last person remaining on their boat wins immunity for their team but you'll be fighting with lances! Everybody ready?" Chris asks.

Everybody nods.

**Maddie J - Confessional -**

"Wowah, bra, this is sooo rad! Chris is so chill in person!" Maddie smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyway, everyone ready to go into the toilet and get changed? I put all your swimming outfits in there." Chris asks.

"Where is it though?" Edward asks.

"There." Chris points to a large outhouse, quadruple the size of the confessional.

Everyone then takes turns getting changed, everyone then steps out completely ready to swim.

Ricky is the only one still with his casual attire on.

"Um, Chris, why does Ricky still have his normal clothing on?" Claire asks, pointing the butt of her gun at Ricky.

"Um. Yeah, okay. What's up Ricky?" Chris asks the small boy.

"I can't swim!" Ricky yells.

"Yeah... We can't change the challenge, so just go workout at the gym while you wait for the challenge to end okay?" Chris says.

"Here's the map, don't lose it." Chris chucks Ricky the map.

"Aww... Okay." Ricky sighs as he walks into the jungle.

**Ricky Bull - Confessional -**

"YES! MY PLAN IS WORKING! Of course I can swim, now I should be able to get back and bully people then take a photo and show it to my team to prove I'm strong! Wait... Oh crap! No one else will be at the base because they are doing the challenge! Why oh why?" Ricky yells.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"So, since Ricky has to sit out one person from Team Fabulous and Team Eggheads must sit out." Chris asks.

Bill and Patrick then volunteer to sit out, the two walk over to the bench and sit on it.

"Anyway! Everyone's ready, right?" Chris asks.

Everyone nods.

"On your mark... Get set... GO!" Chris shoots his gun in the air, Marcus, who is wearing some black trunks is out first for Team Eggheads, Violentine, who is wearing a red two-piece, is out first for Team Jocks and Edward, who is wearing blue trunks, is out first for Team Fabulous.

Violentine smiles and competitively slams into Edward but he continues to swim with a steady yet slower speed as the three dive under water, but Edward is slightly behind.

Each team cheers for their contestant as the first person arrives onto the beach, throwing the puzzle piece on the ground.

"Violentine is up first with her puzzle piece with no problem! Marcus follows and finally Edward!" Chris smiles.

"G-Guys! It's really deep down there, be careful!" Violentine says but Rhino ignores her as he jumps in.

"Tyrone, Rhino and Isobel next!" Chris yells.

Tyrone is wearing a rainbow pair of trunks, Rhino is wearing black trunks and Isobel's wearing a pink one-piece.

Tyrone comes back up for air very quickly.

"Y-Y'know, i-it's d-deep down there!" Tyrone says.

"JUST DO IT!" Sebby shouts from the bench.

Tyrone then dives underwater again in search of the puzzle piece.

"Rhino is out very quickly! Isobel is also out, Tyrone is nowhere to be seen though!" Chris yells.

Tyrone finally gets out.

"Mandy and Rarity are already swimming! Can Tyson save the challenge for his team?" Chris asks with suspense as Tyson dives into the water and starts swimming.

Mandy wears a light purple two-piece, Rarity wears a rainbow two-piece and Tyson wears orange trunks.

"Wow! Tyson swims very quickly! He has already beaten the other two!" Chris yells.

Mandy then gasps for air.

"This is inspiring but oh so hard!" Mandy then dives down again.

"All three teams are on thin ice in wait for their team-members! Which team will win? Who's going to go home? Find out after the break on TOTAL DRAMA EGGHEADS VS JOCKS VS FABULOUS!" Chris yells.

It then turns back on to show Tyson get out followed by Rarity and finally Mandy.

"Next it's Sebby, Vanessa and Roxanne!" Chris announces.

Sebby wears golden boxers, Vanessa has a black two-piece with skulls on it and Roxanne has a light pink two-piece.

Sebby smiles as he dives with elegance, the two girls following behind.

"Vanessa gains an early lead!" Chris yells.

"How deep is this?!" Roxanne gasps for air.

"The truth is, it's infinitely deep! You can only get the puzzle piece if you believe in yourself." Chris says.

"Okay?" Roxanne then dives back in the water.

Vanessa arrives first followed by Sebby and finally Roxanne.

"Next it's Heidi, Caspion and... Rachel!" Chris smirks

All three people dive.

"Water? Child's play! I've been on a boat for years now!" Caspion dives down and starts swimming down, he quickly returns with his puzzle piece.

After he returns, Claire jumps down after him.

"Finally Heidi is back! Benny and Claire are now in the water, but Rachel's nowhere to be seen! Is this it for Team Fabulous?!" Chris shouts.

"COME ON RACHEL!" Rachel hears her team shout as she continues to swim down.

"Where the f*ck is this puzzle piece?" Rachel thinks.

"Raaaaaaaaachel..." Rachel hears, at first Rachel ignores it and continues to swim down.

"Raaaaaaaaachel." She hears it again but much more deeper this time.

"Raaaaaachel? Do you believe in yourself, Rachel?" The male voice continues to ask.

"WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Rachel shouts as if the water isn't effecting her lungs, she then kicks the water in attempt to make the voice be quiet.

"You don't believe in yourself... You're weak." Suddenly, Rachel gasps as she sees her reflection in the water: Slowly, she starts to wrinkle and all her flesh begins to fall off.

"What?! I love myself! I'm the best person in the world!" Rachel retaliates from the spirit speaking to her.

"I always told you to believe in yourself. But instead, you got big headed. You're weak." The spirit persists in a condescending voice, Rachel gasps.

"Dad?" She asks in a calm, childlike voice unusual to hear from the normal Rachel.

"You're weak, Rachel." Rachel hears the voice for a final time.

"DAD?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, DAD?!" Before Rachel knows it, as if she was never down there, she's being carried back up by Chef.

"Rachel! Wake up!" Chris pushes the girl awake.

Rachel gasps for air, not realizing what is happening.

"The other teams are already swimming to do the puzzle! What got into you?! You're lucky Edward swapped out for you!" Chris scorns.

"For f*ck sake..." Rachel says, but she cannot stop thinking about the recent event, was it a dream? Well, if it was, it was definitely the most realistic dream she could've ever have had.

"What, you didn't believe in yourself?" Chris makes fun of the girl.

"Shut up." Rachel replies in anger.

"Team Fabulous have all of their puzzle pieces! They can swim towards the puzzle now, but it's a long swim! Team Jocks are almost there!" Chris ignores Rachel as Honey gets the last puzzle piece.

Rachel dives in the water first and begins swimming with all her force, but the others quickly surpass her excluding Patrick and Isobel, who are slacking behind.

"C'mon Rachel! We have a lot of freakin' catching up to do!" Maddie yells as she continues with a strong stroke.

"Blame Isobel and Patrick! Those guys are so fat and slow!" Rachel shouts.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Isobel yells at Rachel.

"YES YOU ARE!" Rachel shouts back.

**Isobel D - Confessional -**

"Ugh, I hate that bitch Rachel! I'm, like, so telling Nicole about her!" Isobel then begins texting her friend.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Team Jocks are at the puzzle first!" Chris yells.

"Also, when you get to the puzzle you have to sit 6 team-members out!" Chris smirks.

Team Jocks sit Violentine, Penny, Matthew, Emily, Vanessa and Caspion out.

"For Team Jocks only Mandy, Claire and Rhino are working on the puzzle!" Chris smiles.

The three take turns diving underwater and working on a small percentage of the puzzle each time.

Finally, Team Eggheads reach the puzzle.

"Team Eggheads have reached the puzzle!" Chris smirks.

"Team Eggheads sat out Heidi, Marcus, Ace, Tyrone, Sandra and Sebby." Chris says.

Team Fabulous finally reach the puzzle after a long swim.

"Team Fabulous have only now reached the puzzle! Team Eggheads are almost finished with their puzzle!" Team Eggheads begin to go rapidly fast.

"Edward, Maddie, Roxanne, Patrick, Isobel and Honey are sitting out!" Chris says.

Charlotte, Rarity and Rachel try to work very quickly on the puzzle, but just result in falling behind.

"I told you guys I was bad at puzzles!" Charlotte frowns, attempting to build up the puzzle.

"WELL WHY THE F*CK DIDN'T YOU SIT OUT THEN?!" Rachel yells, very angry after the occurrence with the spirit.

"You didn't let me you selfish bitch, now shut up and stop guaranteeing yourself 30th place!" Charlotte snaps back.

**Rarity Dash - Confessional -**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwkward." Rarity smirks.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Just connect this and this and... Guys, I did the challenge! CHRIS!" Benny yells.

"Team Eggheads win the advantage!" Chris smirks.

"YES!" Benny yells.

The teams then all swim to land, gasping and relaxing their muscles on the sand.

"God, this feels just so gooooooooood." Emily's eyes begin to look more relaxed as she makes a sand angel.

"Well, they wont for long! Like I said earlier: There is one more part to the challenge." Chris smirks.

"Oh come on!" Roxanne facepalms.

"But, you won't compete on it. Only one person from each team will compete in it." Chris smiles.

"So where's the advantage we won?" Ace asks.

"Well, Ace, your team actually gets to choose the MVP, aka the most valuable player, for your team. All the other teams have to have their MVP's based on... None other than Lindsay's opinion!" Chris says, the other teams begin to groan while Team Eggheads cheer.

Chris begins to look around confused.

"None other than Lindsay's opinion!" Chris says again.

This time, the blonde veteran shows up from behind a tree dressed in her normal attire.

"Hiii guys!" Lindsay waves.

Everyone mutters a "Hi Lindsay!" in response.

"I suppose it's nice to see a veteran, but it takes away from the experience when she's gonna choose our most valuable player." Violentine rolls her eyes.

"Well, you'll be disappointed because secretly she has been watching this whole challenge and has choosen already." Chris says.

"Like, yeah! First of all, I think Team Jocks need to have... Pelly as their MVP!" Lindsay squeals.

"Uh, we have no Pelly." Mandy smirks sheepishly.

"I think she means me." Penny steps forward, not bothered by her place in having to compete in the final leg all by herself.

"Oh." Mandy sighs.

"And, like, Team Fabulous totally needs... Lorcy!" Lindsay smiles.

"Oh, so you want me to compete for ya baby? No problem." Lorcan smirks at Lindsay, who is oblivious to his flirtatious nature.

"Eh, you two teams didn't do too bad! But now Team Eggheads will be able to choose their MVP, who do you pick?" Chris smirks.

The team instantly huddles together while the other two teams watch in curiosity as they whisper.

"Tyson." Tyrone declares.

"Interesting! Tyson VS Penny VS Lorcan. Lindsay, you may leave." Chris smiles.

"Bye bye!" Lindsay waves, everyone waves back as she goes behind the tree again and seemingly disappears into nothingness.

"Is it just me, or did she disappear? Like, behind the tree?" A concerned Maddie asks Honey.

"Uh, I think so..." Honey shrugs.

"Silence! In a minute, we will begin the boat fight! Last contestant still on their boat will win the immunity for their team, but only use your lance!" Chris says.

**At The Gym**

Ricky frowns, no one is in the gym.

"This sucks!" Ricky shouts, he kicks an empty orange juice bottle left by Caspion. It rolls under a table with weights on them.

"Damn water bottle!" Ricky yells as he reaches under the table to grab it, but he grabs something else by accident.

Ricky raises an eyebrow as he gropes something other than the plastic orange juice bottle, he slowly pulls a small envelop of paper out from under the table.

Ricky gasps as he forces the rubber band off of the piece of paper.

"Automatic Challenge Win Pass! It is valid until... Final two! It lasts until the finale! This means I could validate it to win the challenge for my team! That'd gain huge brownie points." Ricky then lifts his right leg to leave the Gym, then stops to think.

"... Or I could bully everybody and use it for myself at merge! Hehehehehehehe! Whoops!" Ricky then slips it into his pocket.

**The Challenge**

"Tyson, you're competing for Team Eggheads. How is sitting in the boat?" Chris smirks.

"Um, it's alright... But it may or may not be crushing under my weight." Tyson replies.

"Penny, you're competing for Team Jocks. How is sitting in the boat?" Chris asks.

"Fine." Penny replies.

"And finally Lorcan, you're competing for Team Fabulous. How is sitting in the boat?" Chris asks.

"Y'know what Chris, just fine." Lorcan winks.

Meanwhile, the rest of the contestants are sitting on bleachers on the beach and watching the three getting ready to compete and Tyson having problems fitting into his boat.

"Come on Tyson, I just calculated it: A man of your body wait should fit into that small dinghy!" Bill encourages.

"Alright." Tyson finally squeezes into his dinghy.

"So, is everybody ready to take a lance?" Chris asks.

"Good! Tyson, take the yellow lance. Penny, take the blue lance and Lorcan, take the green lance." Chris throws the three their lances.

"Oh, I can get used to this." Lorcan begins to check out his lance.

"Okay, you're all on your small boats. One last thing, be careful if you fall off your boat because the water is infinitely deep... Unless you believe in yourself. Anyway, ready set go!" Chris smirks.

Lorcan rams Penny's boat immediately, shocking her and causing her to trip back! she almost falls off but she manages to balance, but Lorcan leaps onto her boat with her.

"GO LORCAN!" Team Fabulous begin chanting.

"No! Penny!" Team Jocks refuse their defeat.

However, nobody is knocked off yet.

Tyson just watches awkwardly as the two fight.

"Come on, baby!" Lorcan pushes Penny off, but grabs her hand and starts chuckling.

"You're just playing with me now, prick." Penny spits as she holds on to his hand as she floats in the water.

Penny then holds on to the side of the boat as Lorcan releases his grip.

He puts his foot on her right hand, leaving only her left hand hanging.

Her team is shouting at her and encouraging her but she knows there is nothing she can do.

"Wait! Stop the challenge, just for a minute." Chris says, the challenge stops but Penny slips off from the boat, she rolls her eyes and goes back to shore.

"Not cool; Lorcan. Not cool." Chris shakes his head.

"W-What?" Lorcan asks, worried.

"Well. You're meant to JOUST. Not fist fight. Your team is disqualified! You will be going to elimination! Penny, climb back into your boat!" Chris smirk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lorcan shouts, his team begins yelling at him and flaming him as he slowly walks towards the bleachers.

"YES! That's what you get for being a jerk to the ladies! Karma can hurt sometimes, huh?!" Violentine smirks.

"Anyway, 3... 2... 1... May the battle for first place continue!" Chris smirks.

Penny and Tyson begin circling around eachother in their boats, but eventually Tyson stops.

"Do it. I can hardly move in this boat anyway." Tyson smiles.

Penny takes one practice lunge then goes for the real thing right into stomach.

But instead, Penny's lance snaps on Tyson's body, Penny raises an eyebrow.

"Wow! Tyson, that's not good cheating!" Chris smirks.

"Hey... No, he won!" Heidi yells in reply.

"No he did not! He cheated, you cannot break the opponents lance!" Chris replies.

"Oh..." Tyson mutters.

"Team Fabulous and Team Eggheads will go to elimination!" Chris smirks, the two teams frown.

"YES! TEAM JOCKS! TEAM JOCKS! TEAM JOCKS!" Team Jocks begin chanting.

**Team Eggheads - Base -**

Team Eggheads frown as they sit in their base.

"So... Guys! I know you want to vote me off since you know that I am an incredible threat! Well, here's the deal! I will give you 50 thousand each as long as you don't vote me!" Sebby says.

"You kiddin'?!" Benny shouts, Sebby shakes his head.

"Deal!" Everyone says as they slowly shake hands with him. (Excluding Marcus, Tyson, Ivy and Sandra.)

"And I'll give you 50k more if you vote WITH me. If you want to do so, tell me and I'll tell you who to vote." Sebby smirks as Sandra looks more and more disgusted.

Almost everyone agrees, with the exception of a couple of people.

**Sandra Queen - Confessional -**

"This is so morally wrong! I'm so voting this guy off, this is like stealing!" Sandra shouts.

**Ivy Bridges - Confessional -**

"Oh god. I bet you I'm leaving first. Sebby was giving me an evil look the entire time before the ceremony. Oh well, what can ya do?" Ivy sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Team Eggheads - Elimination -**

The team are all sitting on logs each, Chris smiles as he arrives with a tray of plastic brains.

"Hello campers! What's with the bags?" Chris asks the campers with bags of money.

"Oh... Nothing. We just went out looking for... Apples! Yes, apples." Sebby laughs.

"Okay?" Chris replies, confused.

"Anyway! You've all placed your votes. I will give you a plastic brain if you are safe." Chris mutters.

"Plastic brain? I bet Shawn would hate to be here! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tyrone laughs.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure he would." Chris looks irritated in Tyrone's direction.

"Wasn't it hilarious, though?" Tyrone asks.

"Uh, no." Chris replies.

Tyson lets out an "Aw." in defeat.

"Plastic brains go to..." Chris begins with the suspense, Sebby smirks in complete confidence.

"Sebby, Heidi, Bill, Benny, Ace, Marcus, Tyson and... Tyrone." Chris says, the two remaining campers gasp.

"Ivy, Sandra. There are only one plastic brain remaining.

Ivy, you're bisexual so Sandra probably got a group to vote you. Sandra, you're homophobic." Chris says, Sandra gasps.

"You're... WHAT?!" Sandra yells.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ivy cries out, Sandra looks at her in anger.

"The final plastic brain goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sandra, sorry Ivy." Chris says, Ivy gasps.

Sebby smirks as he hears the name being called out.

"Ugh, bye. I guess it was fun." Ivy then hugs everyone excluding Sebby and Sandra.

"And you get 'em, Ace." Ivy smirks, Ace smirks back in reply.

"Wait." A voice says as Ivy is about to leave.

"I... I quit." Sandra frowns.

"Wow! Really, quitter? You gonna be a chicken quitter? Too much for you?" Chris says as he makes chicken sounds.

"Ivy, I've treated people with a different sexuality like you as evil for many many years. I'm sorry... I HATE YOU PARENTS!" Sandra shouts as she jumps in the water.

"Sandra wait!" Ivy shouts, she then starts crying.

"Okay then? I guess we wont see the Team Eggheads elimination device until they lose again!" Chris smirks.

"Off to Team Fabulous elimination!"

**Team Fabulous - Base -**

_**THIS FOOTAGE HAS BEEN REPLACED WITH 2 MINUTES OF PATRICK'S BELLY BECAUSE OF SPOILERS FOR THE ELIMINATION.**_

**Team Fabulous - Elimination -**

The whole team has makeup on, Chris looks confused as he walks over to them.

"Wow! What the hell happened to you guys?" Chris asks.

"Edward happened!" Rarity smiles.

"Okay? These two eliminations have been so weird! Since there was a quitter last time, anyone prepared to quit? No? Good." Chris smiles.

"I think we all know who got the vote tonight, but let us continue with the ceremony." Chris smiles.

"First off though, we're not using marshmellows or plastic brains for your elimination ceremony but we wil be using brushes!" Chris holds up a plate with brushes on them.

"Anyway, brushes to Edward... Maddie... Charlotte... Rarity... Roxanne... Patrick and... Honey, meaning only three people remain yet to claim a brush.

Rachel: You always yell at your team.

Isobel: Disgusting and you always bully your team.

Lorcan: You're a pervert, but you're physically stronger than the other two contestants on the chopping block.

The second to last brush goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorcan." Chris says, the pervert smirks in slight shock.

"Rachel, Isobel, one of you will leave first. It has to happen. Anyway, that person will be...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rachel, personally I believe this is very shocking but you... Are safe! Seeya, Isobel!" Chris smirks.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Isobel cries, she then runs into the water and jumps.

"NO! Damn. I guess we won't see any new elimination devices then!" Chris laughs.

"Anyway, which team will win? Which team will lose? Will anyone JUMP IN THE WATER AGAIN SO I CAN'T SHOW THE NEW ELIMINATION DEVICE?! Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA EGGHEADS VS JOCKS VS FABULOUS!" Chris smiles.

**Woohoo, there we go. **

**Anyway, Sandra most likely if not definitely will return. But Isobel probably won't ever even appear again besides the aftermath episode and perhaps an episode with losers, but she won't ever compete again. **

**Team Eggheads Voting:**

**Sandra - 1**

**Sebby - 1 **

**Tyrone - 1**

**Benny - 1**

**Ivy - 6**

**Team Eggheads Voting Confessionals:**

**Tyrone: "Sorry but a deal is a deal! Bye Ivy, try not to poison yourself with Ivy in the Playa with poison IVY! HAHAHAHA! *Ivy***

**Ace: "Well, Ivy I suppose. She's a really cool girl but I need this money to give to the poor when I get back. *Ivy***

**Benny: "Ivy. Hey, we're playing for money here. *Ivy***

**Marcus: "Sandra. I like her, however she needs to learn a lesson about sexuality. *Sandra***

**Tyson: "I like Tyrone, but I do not understand his jokes. *Tyrone***

**Ivy: "I think this is the end, but who knows? Even though he's smart, Benny. He's annoying and bossy."**

**Bill: "Ivy. That's the deal. Soon when I know enough about everyone else, I'll get my own alliance so I can do my own backstabbing. *Ivy***

**Heidi: "I was tempted to decline, but 100k is the amount of prize money for season one! Sorry Ivy. *Ivy***

**Sebby: "Bye bye, Ivy *Ivy***

**Sandra: "If that immoral rat thinks he can get away with this, he's wrong! My vote today is for Sebastian. *Sebby***

**Team Fabulous Voting:**

**Rachel - 3**

**Isobel - 5**

**Lorcan - 1**

**Patrick - 1**

**Team Fabulous Voting Confessionals:**

**Edward: "This is a hard vote. On one side, Isobel is mean and kinda dumb but Rachel is mean and screams at us all the time, so I have to vote off... Rachel. *Rachel***

**Isobel: "Rachel, duh! *Rachel***

**Maddie: "Dude, this is pretty tough but I gotta go with Isobel. *Isobel***

**Charlotte: "Hmf. Rachel, what a cow. *Rachel***

**Rarity: "Who doesn't deserve to become a pony? Hmmmm... Isobel! *Isobel***

**Lorcan: "I'd vote Rachel off, but she's great eye candy so I vote off Isobel. *Isobel***

**Roxanne: "Uh, Isobel. She's kinda hard to ship anyone with... Sorry. *Isobel***

**Patrick: "NO THIS IS PATRICK! *Patrick***

**Rachel: "Ugh, that pathetic monster Isobel! Princess my ass! *Isobel***

**Honey: "Lorcan. He lost the challenge for us and he makes me feel really uncomfortable. *Lorcan***

**Eliminated: Sandra, Isobel.**

**Team Eggheads: **

**Tyrone **

**Ace**

**Benny **

**Marcus **

**Tyson**

**Ivy **

**Bill **

**Heidi **

**Sebby **

**Sandra (X)**

**Team Jocks: **

**Violentine**

**Rhino **

**Caspion **

**Emily **

**Penny**

**Ricky **

**Matthew**

**Claire**

**Mandy**

**Vanessa **

**Team Fabulous:**

**Edward **

**Isobel (X)**

**Maddie **

**Charlotte **

**Rarity **

**Lorcan **

**Roxanne **

**Patrick**

**Rachel **

**Honey**


	3. Total Drama: EVJVF Ep 2:Cash Cow Blues!

**Woooot, I know the last elimination(s) were kinda crap and rushed, but this time they'll be more professional and stuff. Hope you guys like this chapter! (It'll be far better than the first one)**

"Last time, on Total Drama Eggheads VS Jocks VS Fabulous! Each contestant was riding a Flamingo through three deadly challenges! Some people got attached **(Show's Edward waving to his Flamingo) **... And some? Not so much. **(Show's Rachel being chased by her's) **In the end, it was Sandra and Isobel who got the boot, anyway! What will happen on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA EGGHEADS VS JOCKS VS FABULOUS?!" Chris smiles.

_**EGGHEADS - DAY 2**_  
>Tyrone smirks when he wakes up on the nasty cave floor to a loud noise, he then looks at the source of the loud noise which is Heidi who is mining some stone with a fine, iron pickaxe which sparks Tyrone's interest.<p>

"Wow! Where'd you get that pickaxe from?!" Tyrone gasps.

"I took it with me, I am a miner. Haha." Heidi replies.

"Don't use it to... Pick our noses! Get it?!" Tyrone starts laughing, Heidi begins faking her laugh.

"Haha, yeah. Very funny." She replies.

"So, what are you mining?" Tyrone asks.

"Stone. My dad, who is my boss, told me that I had to continue practicing my mining even here if I want to keep my job." Heidi replies.

"Wow, that's harsh." Tyrone says but Heidi frowns and doesn't reply.

"So, where's everyone else?" Tyrone asks.

"Uh, I heard them say something about a fire. Just look outside, I'm sure they'll be somewhere around there." Heidi points outside, Tyrone smiles and nods.

Tyrone steps outside, taking a breath of fresh air.

"Ah, air. My best friend." Tyrone smirks, he then smells smoke which breaks the incredible smell of air going through his nose.

He quickly hears a crackling sound which must be a fire, he smiles and runs over to this location.

"What food do you think of when you hear crackling? Pork cra-" Tyrone jokes, but frowns when he only sees Marcus at the campfire.

"W-Where is everyone?" Tyrone asks in worry, Marcus shakes his head.

"Ivy went missing. Everyone told me to stay here while they look for her so I can tell you and Heidi." Marcus frowns.

"Oh darn!" Tyrone frowns.

**Tyrone Colt - Confessional -**

"We still haven't found Ivy! Come on!" Tyrone shivers in worry for his team mate.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Ace and the rest of the team walks out of the forest after what seems like hours with Ivy slung across Ace's shoulder.

"What was she doing?" Heidi, who is now there, asks.

Ace lays her on a log carefully, she's knocked out cold with a big red bruise on her lower back.

"Well, we just found her like this. She probably wasn't planning on leaving so long." Ace frowns.

"It was probably Benny trying to prove his strength but failing." Sebby laughs, Benny begins to groan.

"I'm strong! I-I'll prove it in the challenge! You'll see, you'll all see!" Benny pushes Sebby then runs away.

"Wow, what's his problem?" Sebby asks, everyone looks at him angrily.

"Maybe you should go see what's up?" Bill asks, Sebby growls.

"FINE." Sebby replies, he then goes walking back to the cave.

"So, guys, I kinda found Sebby's secret stash of money." Ace whispers, holding up a big bag of money.

"You took all of it?! That's such a disgusting thing to do!" Tyson replies.

"No, I only took 0.1% of it. He has millions already, can we just agree to vote him off? After I give you some of his money you'll be darn rich!" Ace winks.

It's all silent until Heidi stands up.

"... How much is it?" Heidi asks, defeated.

"20k each person." Ace smirks.

Everyone takes the deal except for Benny and Sebby (Ace drops a bag of money on Ivy's chest) who are gone.

"Nice! So, lets get this asshole off!" Ace smirks.

"So... You guys were never going to vote me off?" Tyrone chuckles.

"Well, about that." Tyson says.

"I'm sorry Tyr, you were our plan to vote off but maybe you're such a good person that you don't deserve it." Heidi smiles, patting his back.

"Thanks guys." Tyrone replies, a little bit insecure now.

Suddenly, the team starts hearing movement and groaning coming from Ivy.

"What the hell is this?" Ivy gasps, holding the bag up.

**Ivy Bridges - Confessional - **

"They all think I was going for a short period of time but I was planning on spending the whole day looking for the idol, maybe it's good I was stopped. By the way, I tripped and that's why I was knocked out. However I swear I saw something... Wait, yes! I remember now! That fall must've given me Amnesia, because I found the idol but I tripped on my way back... Crap, one of my teammates must have the idol!" Ivy gasps.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Um, Benny? Bennnnnny?" Sebby calls, he raises an eyebrow when he begins hearing his voice echo.

"What do you want?!" Benny asks.

"Nothing, just come back with me to our team. They'll plan to vote us out otherwise behind our back." Sebby replies.

"Hm, okay." Benny says after thinking. They then start walking back to their team.

_**JOCKS - DAY 2**_

"You weakling! How could you get a cold like this?! You're meant to be our leader!" Emily shouts at a coughing Violentine.

"Yeah! You do realise we're all voting you off right?!" Rhino follows off, Penny nods after him.

"Y'know, I would be sorry if you weren't all such knobs about it!" Violentine challenges.

It then skips to the marshmellow ceremony.

"And the final marshmellow goes to... Penny. Sorry Violentine, your time on the island ends now." Chris says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Violentine yells into the air.

Violentine then wakes up, gasping and shivering as her team are in a giant treehouse in a giant cave, so it has to be cold.

"Whew. Only a nightmare, like I'd ever get a cold-" She then coughs.

"Oh ***cough* **no." Violentine gasps.

"What?" Her bunk buddy Claire asks, who is sharpening her huntsman knife.

"It'll ***cough* **pass, right?" She asks her.

"Hm, what will pass?" Claire asks, raising an eyebrow.

"... ***cough* **my cough." Violentine says, coughing more.

"Oh dang, let me see your left calf?" Claire asks, Violentine nods and Claire gasps.

"Uh... You didn't eat or touch anything weird yesterday, right?" Claire asks, chuckling.

"All I can think of is that one coconut I kicked off of Caspion yesterday. That looked almost purple?" Violentine shrugs.

"Oh darn. Well, you've got a case of the tolyphemusocumentallycalf. It only infects the left calf, and it's easy to get from kicking coconuts which aren't fresh. It should last for another day, but it'll be intense. I guess we need a new team leader." Claire smirks.

"No! I'm still the team leader! I-I'll get ***cough*** through it! ***cough***" Violentine says.

"Sure you will. Sure you will." Claire laughs, Violentine growls.

"You wouldn't dare try to sell me out to my team!" Violentine pushes Claire.

"Why not?" Claire replies.

Violentine slowly walks off into another room and signals the 'I'm watching you' motion with her hands.

**Claire Menstro - Confessional - **

"Looks like we're going to need a new leader! Hehehehe." Claire rubs her hands together.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Violentine coughs as she walks by a yawning Rhino.

"Hey darling, you got a cold? Team leader my ass." Rhino smirks.

"Watch the ***cough* **language! Besides, it's tolyphemusocu- Nevermind!" Violentine shouts at him.

"Why the f*ck should I?" Rhino asks, smiling more agressively now.

"D-Don't say that word! Have some ***cough* **respect!" Violentine growls.

"I doubt anyone would agree with you." Rhino says.

"Well, I do." Vanessa, Rhino's bunkbuddy, says as she jumps off her high bunk.

Rhino frowns and walks out of the room defeated.

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich." He grumbles.

"Thanks for helping me with him... He's such a ***cough* **pain." Violentine frowns, she then notices Vanessa's drinking wine.

"You're ***cough* **still drinking that crap?! Give ***cough* **that to me!" Violentine starts snatching at Vanessa's wine, Vanessa frowns competitively.

"Vio okay fine! But only because you're my friend." Vanessa growls and passes her it, Violentine rolls her eyes.

Violentine is about to do what she normally does: Throw it out the window. However, something is stopping her body completely.

Violentine gasps and holds at her chest as she drops to her knees.

"What's wrong?! Do you need help!" Vanessa yells.

"Oh shoot, what do I do?" Vanessa panicks.

"Hm... Ah! Ha-Za! Ze awesome Vanessa always gets a solution!" Vanessa smiles and walks into another room.

Meanwhile, Caspion smiles as he wakes up. His bunkbuddy Penny is already awake.

Caspion smiles and jumps down from his top bunk.

"Ay, Penny!" He smiles at her.

"What?" Penny firmly asks.

"Do you know anything about... Love?" Caspion asks her.

"Nope. I'm definitely the wrong person to talk to 'love' about, but I'll see how I can help you." Penny says, she then puts her book down.

"So, in the past day there have been two girls I have really really liked the idea of dating, both on my team. I don't mean at the same time! Either of them, I want you to help me pick!" Caspion smirks.

"Go on."

"Mandy and Violentine?" Caspion shrugs.

"Oh dear. Well, Mandy seems fairly easy to get but I think Violentine is more in control, I can't see some guy coming along and capturing her heart." Penny shrugs, Caspion sighs.

"So... She's lesbyen or whatever you call it?" He says, obviously defeated.

Penny can't help but smirk "That's not what I'm saying." she replies.

"I'm saying you should try with Mandy, and if that fails try with Violentine. But, if you really want Violentine just go with her." Penny says.

"I think I'll go with Mandy, thanks." Caspion replies, he's about to leave into the kitchen when...

"Yo Penny! Wanna join me and Vanessa's awesome trio?!" Emily smirks, Ricky is following behind her with a 'JOIN THE AWESOME TRIO' sign which he is holding up, Penny raises an eyebrow.

"Nah. Better look next time Emily." Penny yawns.

"Fine, but you're missing out on alot of AWESOME!" Emily says, saying 'awesome' in a very deep manly voice.

"Yes, you'll miss out on alot of AWESOME!" Ricky smiles, also saying 'awesome' in a deep manly voice.

"What was that all about?" Caspion asks, Penny shakes her head.

As Emily and Ricky walk into another room, Emily asks him a question.

"So... Where'd you get that yellow sign anyway- OOF!" Emily slips and falls over, slamming knee down onto the hard, wet wood.

"It was a wet floor sign..." Ricky smiles, twirling it over to show 'CAUTION: WET FLOOR'

**Ricky Bull - Confessional -**

"YES! I actually did some bullying! Time to pretend I actually punched her in the knee with this beauty right here!" Ricky smiles and shows a photo of an unconsious, beaten up Emily.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Matthew and Mandy arrive at the scene quickly.

Matthew growls and bends down.

"How did this happen to her?" He growls.

"U-Uh... I did it! I'm that strong that I beat a 7'0 person! Fear me! Rawr!" Ricky smirks, Matthew growls.

"You did... WHAT?!" Matthew shouts.

"R-Rawr?" Ricky frowns.

"Hey, this is such good inspiration for my book! Hehe, don't hurt him that much though!" Mandy laughs.

"What?" Ricky says, he then gets beaten up by Matthew.

"Okay, that's enough inspiration Matthew..." Mandy gasps as Ricky has bruises all over him, he squeals and runs away.

Mandy looks at Matthew angrily.

"What?" Matthew shrugs.

Meanwhile.

Violentine slowly wakes up to see Vanessa in a doctor outfit.

"W-What did you ***cough* **do?" Violentine gasps, worried.

"Zhe 'boom boom' worked." Vanessa smirks.

"No you didn't! Did you give ***cough*** me wine?!" Violentine cries.

"No! Hehe, I know how much you hate zhat stuff." Vanessa says.

"It's just something my grandmother used to use when I was ill, it never failed." Vanessa says, Violentine raises an eyebrow.

"Well, ***cough* **thanks but I feel weird and slow... I feel really fat. I can't do the challenge like this! Everyone will vote me out because I'll lose!" Violentine gasps.

"I'll have to help you then..." Vanessa sighs.

"How?" Violentine asks.

"You'll see." Vanessa says, Violentine raises an eyebrow yet again.

"Anyway, wanna join ze Awesome Trio me and Emily have?" Vanessa asks, Violentine rolls her eyes.

**Violentine Abraham - Confessional -**

"Is this girl confusing or is it just me?" She grumbles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**FABULOUS - DAY 2**_

Maddie, who is bunked with Edward, smiles at him as Edward walks in the room brushing his teeth.

"Yo, dude! We like, totally made day two! I feel great!" Maddie smirks.

Edward smiles and nods, a bit confused.

**Edward Chester - Confessional -**

"I think Maddie is the most enthusiastic person I've ever seen. That's like, very good for our team! I hope she like, stays for a very long time!" Edward smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Charlotte yawns and wakes up, she takes off her beauty mask (?) and smirks.

"Day 2 huh? Feels good, doesn't it Rarity?" Charlotte says.

"F*CK YES MY PLAN TO TURN EVERYONE INTO MOTHERF*CKING PONIES WILL SUCCEED!" Rarity screeches, causing Charlotte to block her ears.

"Gosh. Yes, you are very very excited." Charlotte sighs.

"Well, I'm more excited about you being here than she is about turning everyone into a pony." Lorcan smiles, Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"What about me Lorcan? Say a stupid pick up line to me!" Rachel demands for attention.

"Um... You're very very hot." Lorcan shrugs.

"PICKUP LINE." Rachel shouts.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" Lorcan asks.

"No, because I'm an angel." Rachel smirks.

"Yeah..." Lorcan replies, hypnotised by her beauty.

"What about you Patrick? Aren't I just smokin' hot?" Rachel asks, Patrick smiles.

"I don't see any fire." He replies blankly, Rachel facepalms.

"My team is so stupid!" Rachel shouts and charges off.

Rachel goes into the next room with Roxanne and Honey in it.

"Oh look! It's fatty and shipper, yay! Ugh." Rachel says with sarcasm.

"Hey! Watch your mouth." Honey frowns.

"Watch your stomach." Rachel replies.

"Y'know Rachel, I'm kinda wishing we voted you off now!" Roxanne growls.

"Bite me." Rachel shrugs.

**Honey Sup - Confessional -**

"I'm really not enjoying myself here, my parents are very protective and they'll be really angry when they get home. Come on Honey, it's 1 BILLION dollars, that's 1000x what the normal reward is. I've gotta power on." Honey sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Please don't kill me Honey, but I'm kinda shipping you and Rachel. Sorry. I'll stop if you want." Roxanne frowns in shame.

"No, it's fine. Just don't tell Rachel." Honey replies.

"Okay, thanks!" Roxanne smiles and gives Honey a big hug.

"Y'know, I was thinking about quiting, but most of you guys are just so nice that I can't." Honey whispers under her breath.

"What?" Roxanne replies, but before Honey can reply Maddie walks into the room.

"Sup, Sup. Sup, Rox. Edward's doing makeovers and hairstyling if you guys wanna go." Maddie smiles, sitting down on a bed.

"Eee! Sounds great!" Roxanne smiles and runs out.

"Why aren't you going?" Honey asks curiously.

"Oh, I don't do makeovers." Maddie shrugs.

"Okay. I'll hang back with you." Honey smiles.

"Yo, my homie! That's like, so rad!" Maddie smiles.

"Thanks." Honey replies.

"So, wanna see me do a really cool skate stunt?" Maddie asks.

Honey wanders to herself and weighs the decision: Does she want to see Maddie's probably dangerous stunt and increase social status with Maddie or lose Maddie's respect and decide it's too dangerous.

"Uh... Go ahead." Honey shrugs, still unsure.

Maddie smiles and nods, she then gets out her skateboard and gets on it, she then darts across the room and into a far away room, Honey gasps as she hears a bash.

"Oh crap! Maddie!" Honey shouts.

Honey sees an abundance of plates and other kitchen tools piled ontop of Maddie, she then raises her hand up, doing a thumbs up.

"I'm okay!" Maddie shouts.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Honey squeals.

"P rad, huh?" Maddie smirks.

Honey nods.

_**"CAMPERS! COME TO THE FOREST CLEARING NOW! THE COORDINATES SHOULD BE ON THE MAP I HAVE GIVEN YOU! GOOD LUCK!" **_Echo's out to every single camper.

The campers all arrive to this location.

"So-" Chris is about to say before he's cut off by coughing.

"Um. Violentine? Don't tell me you're sick!" Chris shouts.

Violentine frowns.

"Yes, it's true... I'm sick." She says, coughing inbetween her words.

"Well you're lucky because there's one spot in the medical tent, but if anyone has a better complaint to be in there than you, you can't get medical help. Anyone?" Chris asks.

Emily then points to her knee which is bruised and beaten.

"Come on! I fell!" Emily shouts.

"Uh, yeah. Physical over mental, sorry Violentine but you'll have to pull through." Chris says, Violentine sighs.

"Sorry Vio! You got this!" Emily winks, Chef carrying her away.

"Anyway, since Team Jocks are now missing one player we need the other two teams to have a player sit out. Sebby, Rachel. You may sit out." Chris says.

"Great! One of the first eliminated from the other challenge now THIS?! F*CK YOU CHRIS!" Rachel screeches.

**Violentine Abraham - Confessional -**

"I've got this! I may be sick and in a lot of pain right now, but this isn't even for immunity! We have this! Claire said it only lasts a day! I'll just work so hard in the immunity challenge that it won't matter! Yes, hahaha!" Violentine says in attempt to convince herself to be confident.

**Vanessa Rox - Confessional -**

"So, my plan was zhat I'd carry Vio in the challenge, but looking at her actual weight it may be hard... Hard, but not for zhe awesome Vanessa! I got zhis! Ja! Ja, Ja..." Vanessa says, visibly confident yet slightly worried.

**Sebby Lure - Confessional -**

"This just isn't fair! Why, oh why, oh why?!" Sebby cries.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyway. For today's challenge, it'll be interesting." Chris says.

"Each team has a player that is socially handicapped: Everyone either teases them, gets confused by them or just... Weirded out by them." It shows Benny looking angrily, Vanessa raising an eyebrow and Patrick eating mayo.

"In this reward challenge, these three players will be the people who are doing 100% of the work. So it's very unlikely someone else can fail the challenge other than you three, Benny, Vanessa and Patrick." Chris says.

"Come towards me."

They walk towards him, Vanessa looking confused.

"I like Mayo." Patrick smiles.

"Well, sorry Patrick but that won't matter in this challenge." Chris sighs.

"As you can see, there is a water over yonder with three boats. A boat for Team Eggheads, a boat for Team Jocks and of course a boat for Team Fabulous." Chris says.

"Each team has to enter their respective boat, except for you three." Chris points to the three stressed contestants who watch as their team slowly goes onto their boats.

Violentine coughs as she steps onto the Team Jocks ship, with the Team Jocks symbol as the jolly roger.

"You three will have to run back and forward through this obstacle course which I don't want to spoil, when you get to the end of the obstacle course there are weights, you will have to bring the weights back through the obstacle course and plonk them on the ship you want to sink. Last ship remaining wins. A lot of willpower, determination and strategy will be involved in this challenge." Chris smirks.

"Ready... Set-"

"Wait, if I'm correct aren't Team Jocks bigger than us so won't their ship sink quicker?" Benny asks.

"Nah, I made sure to adjust each ship to the perfect size. So, it's all fair. Meaning it's completely up to you three to strategize and use strength to make sure your ship is the final one remaining. Also, the reward: The winning underdog gets to choose two people from their team to go on an amazing cruise across the beautiful ocean with them! Food, drinks, sweets and everything will be there. So, a lot to work for. Anyway, before Benny rudely interupted. Campers ready... Go!" Chris shouts.

"Vanessa has a early lead!" Vanessa smiles as she darts down into the dirt and starts crawling under the net like a commando, Benny is behind and Patrick is just standing there.

"Uh, Patrick? Knock knock?" Chris asks.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot!" Patrick gasps, he then grabs his mayo jar from the floor.

Chris looks confused.

"Uh, Patrick? You have a challenge to complete?" Chris asks.

"Yes I do! This jar of ***eating* **mayo!" Patrick smirks.

"Anyway." Chris says.

Both have gotten to the next obstacle which is a bunch of spears you have to manoevure around, Benny is in the lead and Vanessa is awkwardly pinned to the wall.

"Darn!" Vanessa gasps, getting slightly cut on the cheek as she tries to go quicker, she then reaches the big hammers which are swinging, she has to jump across them and into the safety zones, making sure not to get hit.

"Benny has a lead! He's already got a weight, now he just needs to get back! Vanessa is finally across and she grabs two weights instead of one." Chris says.

Chris gasps and ducks as the weights Vanessa had go flying, almost hitting him.

"Sorry Chris!" Vanessa yells.

"Be more careful! Good strategy, but still be more careful!" Chris scorns, Vanessa smiles.

"Ja! I know zhe trick to zhis now..." Vanessa smiles, quickly moving across the obstacle course and out through the net.

"Benny already has a weight on Team Jocks ship!" Chris yells.

"Oh no you don't!" Vanessa shouts, quickly putting both her weights on Team Eggheads ship and then darting back through the obstacle course.

"Um, Patrick? The challenge is to go through the obstacle course and put weights on the other ships, you know that right?" Chris asks.

"Ooooooooh." Patrick nods and starts slowly going through the obstacle course.

Benny is still harshly competing, he puts another weight on Team Jocks ship.

"Wow... Kid's better than I thought." Ace nudges Tyson.

"Tell me about it." Tyson replies.

"Vanessa and Benny competing harshly for the victory for their team! Patrick is slowly moving through the obstacle course playing the pipe it looks like and looks like Vanessa's stuck on the spears again, Benny struggling too!" Chris says.

"Come, on!" Vanessa yells, she then starts darting through the spears, getting cut a lot.

"Wow! Vanessa's playing ruthlessly. Better watch out guys!" Chris says, Team Jocks gasp as she gets hurt harshly running back with three weights this time (Two in her hands, one in her teeth. Damn she's tough.)

Vanessa gasps in pain as she drops a weight out of her mouth but she ignores it and places the two weights on Team Eggheads ship.

"Team Eggheads are losing, Vanessa's competing very well and Patrick... Eh, he's just fluffy." Chris says as it shows Patrick smiling as he walks through the hammer obstacle part.

"Where's the obstacle here?" Patrick smiles and asks, barely missing getting hit by every swing.

Benny gasps for breath as he puts another weight on Team Jocks ship.

"Wow. We really doubted him for the worst, huh." Bill says, raising an eyebrow.

"You doubted him. Not me." Marcus smiles, always being confident in his friend.

Vanessa now has many cuts on her, but is carrying two more weights back!

She smiles and slowly places them on Team Eggheads ship which begins to shake.

"Oh, is it sinking?" Chris smiles.

"Ja! Come on, baby!" Vanessa jumps up and down in excitement.

"Yes, sorry Benny but you could not win for your team. That wasn't a bad effort though if I must say myself." Chris says as Benny's team swim back to the island after being sunk.

"Well that challenge really SANK! Get it guys?!" Tyrone smiles.

Benny gasps for breath as Marcus smiles at him.

"You did well, my friend. You have proven yourself." Marcus smiles.

"Yes! You did great!" Ivy gives him a hug and a pat on the back.

"T-Thanks, guys." Benny forces a weak smile.

"Enough sweet moments, a damn competition is going on here!" Chris yells.

Vanessa, now being more careful knowing she's pretty much won and being tired, brings back another weight and places it on the Team Eggheads ship.

"Yes! Go Vanessa!" Team Jocks chant, Vanessa smiles and winks at her team before running off to grab another weight.

**Vanessa Rox - Confessional -**

She's very bruised and beaten up, she smiles at the camera "Come on, I zas doing zell considering I zas beaten, cut and tired. I guess I'm like zhis zhen I'm the more awesome, sober Vanessa." Vanessa winks.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Patrick FINALLY brings a single weight back." Chris smiles.

"Phew, I gotta rest now." Patrick smiles, he then drops his weight on... HIS MAYO JAR!

"Um, Patrick?" Chris asks.

Patrick looks at him confused.

"You kinda just dropped your weight on your mayo jar?" Chris frowns.

"W-WHAT!?" Patrick shouts.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Patrick goes into a rage and powers through the obstacle course, Vanessa gasps and tries to dodge the weights he loads at the Team Jocks ship. Vanessa starts to act quickly.

"Only one more weight, Vanessa!" Chris gasps.

The Jocks ship starts to shake as Patrick unloads weights at it and some on it.

Almost at the same time, both ships sink. Vanessa falls to her knees and starts gasping for breath.

"Um, I need an instant reply for THAT." Chris says, the instant reply plays.

"Well then, the clear winner is.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Team Jocks! Even though their ship sunk first, Patrick was cheating. He never physically actually put his weights on Team Jocks ship, he just threw them. Vanessa threw them too, but she still put them on the ship. Also, I know a lot of smart butt's will message me saying 'no way a ship could sink like that' but there were already loads of weights on the ship, it was JUST about to tip. I made sure of that." Chris smiles.

Team Jocks all lift Vanessa up, they then put her down and Violentine smiles and pats her on the back.

"Y'know, Vanessa, I judged you. You may be a drinker, but you're my drinker my friend." Violentine smiles.

"So, you'll join zhe Awesome Trio?" Vanessa gasps.

"Gosh, this may be ***cough* **one of those moments in ***cough* **life I regret, but sure. Why not?" Violentine shrugs.

"Ja! EMILY! ZHE AWESOME TRIO IS COMPLETE!" Vanessa yells, everyone blocks their ears.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Emily yells back.

"So, who from your team do you want to take with you on the cruise?" Chris asks.

"Emily and Violentine!" Vanessa smiles and crosses her arms.

"Okay! Since Emily is currently handicapped, Chef will have to bring her on the ship. Anyway, say hello to... Brick!" Chris says, everyone gasps as they see the Total Drama veteran jump off the giant cruise ship which just arrived.

"Hey there ladies! Nice to meet ya, I'm Brick!" Brick shakes hands with the two girls, both are pretty shocked.

"My name is zhe awesome Vanessa! This is my also awesome friend, Violentine." Vanessa smiles.

"W-Wow! Where'd you get those marks from?!" Brick gasps at Vanessa's scratches.

Violentine nods towards the challenge.

"Oh. You'll be fine, just give me a sec." Brick gets out a medpack and gives it to Vanessa.

"Ja! Zhat's great, zhanks Brick." Vanessa nods, opening the medpack.

"Just bandage yourself, anyway. How are you fair lady?" Brick asks Violentine, stretching out his hand to shake hers.

"Good. Nice to meet you, Brick." Violentine smiles, keeping her cool and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you two! So... Where is the third one?" Brick asks in a confused tone while he is also saluting, Emily then arrives, limping but smiling.

"Holy SH*T!" Emily shouts out of excitement.

"It's Brick, it's Brick!" Emily gasps.

"This. Is. CRAZY!" Emily shouts and jumps on Brick's back, Brick looks confused but accepts it and leads them up the ship.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Brick smiles at Emily, who is on his back.

"G-Gosh, you weigh more than you look!" Brick says, now red.

"Well I am 7'0, whether you believe it or not! WOOHOO! This is the awesome trio cruise!" Emily shouts, Brick raises an eyebrow.

**Brick - Confessional -**

"These may be the weirdest but most awesome people I've ever seen to join this show!" Brick smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"So, how long is the cruise?" Violentine asks out of curiousity.

"2 hours, in the first hour you'll enjoy the cruise while our Chef ***wink wink* **cooks a delicious meal for you. He's also a veteran, you can see him if you want. He's in the kitchen." Brick winks.

"Hehe, ja! Let's do zhat girls!" Vanessa smiles.

"Alright!" Violentine smiles, Emily gets off of Brick's back.

"YES! WOOHOO!" Emily shouts as she goes running past Vanessa and Violentine and into the kitchen.

"Oh... Gosh... AIR! AIR!" Brick breathes for air after the girls go into the kitchen.

"What is that amazing smell?" Violentine gasps, but Emily squeals as someone makes a even more womanly squeal.

"O-Oh! Sorry, didn't expect to see ya there. Hey, I'm DJ! Since you're probably Total Drama fans, you probably saw me compete." DJ shakes hands with them.

"Vanessa, Violentine and Emily! Zhe awesome trio! Proud to meet you!" Vanessa smiles, shaking hands with him.

"AHHHH! MUMMY!" DJ yells.

"DJ! Calm down, it's only Vanessa. She got hurt in the challenge, and you know what Total Drama is like right?" Violentine asks.

"Ohhhhh," DJ says, a finger to his lips "I see!" DJ smiles.

"So, Chris showed me your favourite foods. Violentine, you like an incredible salad with roasted vegetables right?" DJ asks, Violentine's jaw is dropping and she's pretty much drooling, she nods.

"Vanessa you like sushi right?" DJ says.

"Ja! Hehe. Thanks." Vanessa smiles.

"And Emily, cooked salmon with rice correct?" DJ asks.

"HELL YES!" Emily shouts, jumping up and down.

"Phew. I was worried I got something wrong. Your food will be done in an hour! Now, I would hate for you to miss the view. Enjoy yourselves!" DJ waves, they all give a hug to DJ then go outside.

"Wow, dude, this is so pretty!" Emily gasps, holding her mouth in excitement.

"Ja..." Vanessa says, gasping at the beauty.

"Um, why are you crying Vio?" Emily asks.

"The view... It's the ***cough* **best thing I've ever seen in my entire life." She says, sobbing.

**Emily Winston - Confessional -**

"Y'know, Vio is a really deep person. She may seem harsh and mean but she may be one of the nicest, most selfless people I've ever met. Hm." Emily shrugs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Meanwhile, just after the three left.**

"Well... You can all feel free to go back to your bases, you have the rest of the day and night until the next challenge, which will involve everyone! So you better make sure you aren't ill or handicapped like Violentine or Emily!" Chris yells at the disappointed campers, who slowly walk back to their bases.

_**EGGHEADS - DAY 2 **_

"Wow Benny, that was EGGCELLENT! Get it, we're Team Eggheads?!" Tyrone gasps as Sebby starts leading them back home with his compass knowledge.

"Pfft. That was a rather rubbish pun or joke or whatever you call it. Benny, you were pathetic. You should've won." Sebby scorns, Tyson holds Benny back from hitting Sebby who stops in his tracks, smiling.

"Little brat trying to fight back, hm?" Sebby smiles.

"Why do you have to be such a prick?!" Heidi shouts, pushing him.

"DO NOT push a prince." Sebby backhands Heidi.

"Stupid servant. I miss the days when your people just served us." Sebby yawns.

Ivy growls.

"Y-You racist asshole! You weren't even alive back then!" Ivy yells at him.

"Yes, that's true, so you cannot miss any days mister racist." Bill says, writing his words down smiling.

Sebby just walks ahead, ignoring the comebacks his teammates came up with.

**Benny Menure - Confessional -**

"I hate that, that grunty prince! AGHHHH!" Benny shouts.

**Heidi Jenna - Confessional -**

"I'm NEVER taking any of his damn money deals again! I'm voting off that racist bastard if we lose 100%!" Heidi yells.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"So, uh. Guys." Ace says, chilled.

"Yes?" Tyson replies.

"Um. How are you?" Ace replies.

"Good." Tyson sighs.

"Yeaaaaaah." Ace smirks.

_**JOCKS - DAY 2 **_

"I can't believe she didn't pick me! After all the things we've been through!" Matthew shouts punching a tree.

"Love hurts, aint that right mate?" Caspion says.

"Um, you haven't gone through that much anyway... Have you?" Claire sighs.

"Y-Yeah! We have." Matthew says, sure with himself.

"Haha, she's too good for your ugly face anyway." Rhino smiles.

"What did you just say?!" Matthew yells.

"Oh, nothing." The bigger, taller brute of a man replies.

Matthew gives him an evil look before continuing his walk.

"Damn, Matthew is so intimidating!" Ricky whispers to Mandy, who smiles and nods then giggles.

"Hm, what are you giggling about?" Penny asks.

"Oh, nothing." Mandy continues giggling.

"Um. Okay." Penny mutters.

"I just laugh sometimes when people whisper." Mandy smiles.

"O...Kay?" Penny replies.

_**FABULOUS - DAY 2 **_

"F*cking hell! At this rate, those stupid Team Jocks winners aren't gonna become f*cking PONIES!" Rarity screams.

"Baby like, don't worry! I'm sure we'll win immunity this time." Edward frowns.

"Oh, I dunno Edward. Those Jocks are pretty tough. I mean, did you see Vanessa, admit it, none of us could've done that." Honey chuckles.

"Don't have to rub it in, babe. But I have to admit, when she was all cut up like that she was pretty attractive." Lorcan smiles.

"Why did my Mayo leave me?" Patrick frowns, breaking the awkward silence.

"Lorcan, Honey, I kinda ship you two now?" Roxanne smiles.

"Why Mayo?"

"I can live with that." Lorcan smiles, comfortably putting his hand on Honey's butt.

"Hey!" Honey slaps his hand away.

"Well there goes my pairing." Roxanne lets out a sigh.

"Hmf, watch your hand Lorcan! If we lose immunity I think you'll go next!" Charlotte pushes him.

"WHY MAYO?!"

"Yeah, I don't appreciate what you just did!" Honey growls.

"Ladies, ladies. Chill." Lorcan says.

"THIS IS F*CKING BULL! I'M STUCK WITH A FREAKING PERVERT. Ugh, can this get any worse?!" Rachel yells.

"Oh, bro, you don't even know how bad this could get." Maddie smiles.

"Go on?" Rachel growls.

"Like, a big explosion could come! Although that'd be p rad, we'd all totally die." Maddie smiles.

"Totally." Edward replies, smiling.

"MAYO WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

**Honey Sup - Confessional -**

"Ugh, I'm so uncomfortable with this perv! He actually sexually harassed me! Knowing Chris, he wouldn't automatically eliminate him for that though." Honey sighs.

**Patrick Riley - Confessional -**

"MAYO WHY?!" Patrick cries.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**EGGHEADS - DAY 2 **_

The eggheads smile as they start going down the steps into the lab.

"Finally, we're back." Bill gasps.

"Guys, I have a blister on my blister." Heidi gasps.

"Tell me about it, ugh. That really sucked. So, what's there to do here?" Ivy asks.

"Would you like me to show you something, dear?" Bill asks, Ivy smiles and nods.

"Good. This is only for Ivy, everyone else can check out some other things." Bill says as he leads Ivy into an empty, silent room.

He then shuts the door and locks it.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Ivy asks, confused.

"This." Bill then takes out something and Ivy can't believe her eyes.

"You didn't just find the idol and show me!" Ivy gasps.

"I did, I know I can trust you Ivy." Bill smiles.

"If you never vote me until merge, at merge this shall be your's." Bill smirks, Ivy gasps.

"Deal!" Ivy shakes hands with him.

**Ivy Bridges - Confessional -**

"I'm not sure I can trust him, but I wasn't going to vote him out pre merge anyways." Ivy shrugs.

**Empty - Confessional - **

The two leave the room.

"So, what did you show her?" Tyrone asks, confused.

"My invention called the quadruplemediculous, it's a floating medicpack which follows the owner everywhere." Bill makes up on the spot.

"Wow, that's nice. Is it made yet? How much will it cost? That'd be very helpful." Sebby smirks.

"10 thousand dollars." Bill says.

"It isn't made yet though, but I guess since we'll be on the Playa for a huge amount of time I can give you one then." Bill shrugs.

"Hm... Deal." Sebby shakes hands with Bill.

**Bill Bill - Confessional -**

"Well, ***he sighs* **I guess making real transformers will have to wait until this stupid invention is complete." Bill sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Wow, I think we all need one of those seeing how violent this place gets." Heidi sighs.

"Agreed." Ace says.

"Where's Marcus?" Tyson asks.

"He went off to meditate, he does that a lot. Eh, he's not really a social guy. Anyway, can we leave this stinkin' place now? I just wanna get some rest." Benny sighs.

"Okay, prince." Ace smirks.

"Hey!" Benny shouts.

"I'm only playing." Ace replies, chuckling.

"Okay. Lets get some rest then." Ivy yawns.

"We only did just get here..." Bill finds.

"Well, rest over that. We have this lab forever." Heidi replies, Bill groans but follows his team.

_**JOCKS - DAY 2**_

"Oh my god! Where to go, where to go!" Caspion shouts as they reach the cave.

"Oh well, I heard that there was a gym somewhere around here. A big guy like you needs to workout, right?" Mandy shrugs, Caspion blushes.

"Y-Yeah, I guess! Come on then, I know where it is." Caspion smiles.

"Those two, I swear they're going to become the first couple of the season." Claire smirks.

"Agreed." Penny replies.

"Come on, Caspion with a beautiful girl like Mandy?" Ricky chuckles.

"Hey brat, watch your tongue unless you want another beating." Matthew crackles his knuckles.

"No thanks!" Ricky runs off.

"Hey, come back here!" Matthew chases him.

"Pfft. Idiots. Be right back guys, just gonna steal Caspion's girl." Rhino flexes, walking towards the gym.

"That guy is such a dick." Claire scoffs.

"Agreed." Penny replies.

In the Gym, Caspion just finishes bench pressing.

He then sits next to Mandy, who started clapping after he finished.

"Wow! How much did you press?" Mandy asks, gasping.

"275 lbs." Caspion says, out of breath.

"Wow, that's a lot. I can only press 40lbs. My auntie Marie said that's a lot for a girl of my petite size." Mandy says, Caspion tries to understand her but kinda fails.

Mandy rolls her eyes and sketches down her words followed by 'I hate disorders', Caspion instantly feels bad but tries to lighten her up with a few jokes.

Rhino then comes in, making himself alert by throwing the 275 lbs dumbells at the wall.

Mandy holds her ears and Caspion just gasps in shock.

"Oh blackbeard!" Caspion shouts.

"Pfft, you kidding? 275 lbs? I can bench 800 lbs. Watch me." Rhino then actually does the incredible, Caspion gasps.

"Wow! It's good to know we have a man that strong on our team, hehe." Caspion says, not moved by Rhino's taunting. Rhino looks shocked.

"What, you're not going to get pissed that I'm over doubling your weight?" Rhino asks, confused.

"Well he doesn't need to be... If you didn't use steroids you would only be able to bench about 200 lbs, right?" Mandy asks.

"No, I never take steroids." Rhino smiles.

"Oh, wow." Mandy says.

"Oh mate, that is a lot to bench me friend!" Caspion smiles.

"Ah, forget it. Two dumb people, the perfect couple." Rhino shrugs, leaving the gym.

"What's his problem?" Mandy questions.

"Don't ask me." Caspion sighs.

"Also, refering to us as a couple, ha, like a guy could ever like me. Well, it's possible, but when I date a guy I'm just so overly attached it crushes the relationship within a day." Mandy sighs.

"Ayyy Mandy, I'm sure that aint true! You're adorable!" Caspion smiles, Mandy blushes.

**Mandy Rivers - Confessional -**

"I think I'm getting the hots for Caspion." Mandy fans herself.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Hey guys, we're going to sleep so if you can't see anyone when you come out don't be scared." Claire says, sliding her head in through the door.

"Okay, we'll follow you up." Caspion smiles.

_**FABULOUS - DAY 2**_

"Yeah, guys we're here!" Edward cheers.

"Now, who wants to go in the makeover room for a makeover and haircut since we didn't have enough time to do it earlier?" He asks.

"I don't think anyone wants a makeover, sorry Edward but it's kinda late, maybe tomorrow?" Roxanne frowns.

"Aw, okay." Edward replies.

"Why the f*ck would anyone want your makeover, faggot? You probably suck anyway." Rachel spits.

"Yo, yo, yo, my homie. Have some respect!" Maddie replies, helping a angry Edward.

"Uh, guys? Can we just chill out and go into the treehouse then maybe get some rest?" Honey asks visibly sad and worried.

"Yeah, babe. Hey, after this is all over, do any of you ladies wanna go on a date with me?" Lorcan asks, smirking.

Charlotte scoffs.

"A girl going out with you? Sure, honey, you may be handsome... But you're an ass. You need to grow up, okay?" Charlotte yells.

"Well, you're very sexy, babe. Just saying." Lorcan winks.

Charlotte facepalms and Rarity laughs.

"Lorcan, you're going to be my favourite f*cking pony." Rarity smiles.

"Why, babe?" Lorcan asks.

"Because you're stupid." She smiles.

"Aw, come on. Don't mock." Lorcan replies.

"Oh, please do." Honey smirks.

**Charlotte Everdeen - Confessional -**

"Lorcan is the most rough flirter I have ever seen, he boasts, randomly calls you sexy, randomly touches girls and says dirty, stupid pick up lines. I hate this guy." Charlotte grumbles.

**Lorcan Auto - Confessional -**

"Mm, Charlotte and Rachel are like the hottest things on this island. I think I'm gonna cry if I leave before at least getting a kiss from Rachel." Lorcan smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

The team then climbs into the treehouse.

"Oh great, another day of having Lorcan as a bunkmate." Rachel grumbles.

"Oh god, I think none of us envy you." Edward looks in sympathy.

"What? I'm not gay." Lorcan smiles, Edward ignores him.

"Okay bros. Is it okay if I turn off the lights? I'm tired." Maddie yawns.

"Go ahead!" Edward smiles.

"Night!" Maddie says, she then turns the light off and the team proceed to sleep.

_**CRUISE SHIP - DAY 2**_

"Mm, that. Was. Amazing." Emily says after burping, all of them have full stomach's excluding Violentine who only ate a salad.

"Do you live on salad? That must be, like, so low fat and you didn't even have any chocolate! I guess you had lemonade though." Emily gasps.

"No, but I mainly eat salad. What about you ***cough*** girls?" Violentine says, slightly irritated because Vanessa is chugging some rum.

"I'm not vegen." Emily says, still full.

"I ***burp* **am not vegen either..." Vanessa says, drunk. She then falls over.

"Night." Vanessa says.

"Hey girls! So, your cruise would be over now but I was thinking. Chris said he doesn't mind how long you stay as long as you're back by 8 AM tomorrow, so how about you stay the night?" Brick asks.

"Yeah, that'd be best." Violentine nods.

"I only have room for one person to sleep though, two of you will have to sleep on the floor." Brick says.

"I think Violentine should sleep on the bed, Vanessa's asleep and she has a cold." Emily frowns.

"Thanks, Emily." Violentine smiles.

"Sure!" Brick salutes.

"Just follow me and I'll show you your room." Brick smiles, Emily who has Vanessa piggy backed on her back jumps on Violentine's back, at first Violentine struggles to hold them but she gains her barings.

"Wow, you're strong! I'm happy to have you in our trio!" Emily says.

"D-Don't ***cough* **mention it." The sweating Violentine says as she follows Brick.

The room is very small and short, causing Emily to bang her head on the ceiling.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry ma'am, I should've warned you. Gosh, stupid me." Brick frowns.

Violentine lets Emily go who lays Vanessa on the floor.

"It's okay Brick." Emily smirks.

"Thanks, ma'am. Um... Should I leave you then? Don't worry, I'll stay up until you're awake." Brick salutes.

"Yes please, Brick. Thanks." Violentine waves as he leaves, shutting the door and making the dusty room completely black.

**Violentine Abraham - Confessional -**

"So, I have one flaw. I may seem like I can win. But I actually have a disorder: OCD. It's bothered me since I was born, it's mild compared to how bad it could be but it's still very bad. I've been trying to hold it in since I came but I just can't. The room we slept in was so badly kept, I had to stay up almost all night. Oh my god, it's happening. Ugh, what am I saying?! I've still got this! I'm a winner!" Violentine yells.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**"CAMPERS! TIME FOR THE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, REPORT TO THE CLEARING AGAIN FOR THE CHALLENGE!" **_Chris shouts through the intercom.

The campers all go to the clearing, there are three yellow machines with a 'money bank' painted on a part which is a large opening and a restroom which is on the left of the far left machine.

"Anyway, before we begin the challenge: Violentine, Vanessa and Emily will return." Chris says, the cruise ship then arrives and the three come down from the ship.

Violentine salutes to Brick before he sails away the cruise ship.

"Wait, you're not sick anymore right?" Claire whispers to Violentine who proudly nods, Claire looks moody but hides it.

"Anyway, campers! It's been a tough past day, hasn't it? You've been sick, injured, beaten and tired. But this challenge will be a refreshment." Chris says, the campers let out relieved sounds as Chris smirks.

"But, it'll tire you. A lot. There will be a lot of running." Chris says.

They then let out annoyed sounds, making Chris's mild smirk evolve into a big smile.

"Here's the thing: Each team has a money bank, first team to get their money bank to 2000 wins the challenge. Sounds simple and easy, right?" Chris says.

"Wrong. The way a team gets money is by stealing it off of other players, money will be covering your body. You can grab it and pull it off someone easily but not someone from your own team, you then have to dump it into your teams money bank. Each dollar is worth 100 points, and to add more strategy if you have no money on your body you cannot play anymore. Everyone will compete, take turns going into the restroom to attach these sticky dollars to you, oh yeah, the team which wins doesn't only get immunity but they also get a bath. Anyway, after you're all ready we will start the challenge!" Chris smirks.

The campers all take turns sticking the dollars on their clothes.

"This dress is vintage, Chris! Vintage!" Charlotte says as she walks out with dollars all over her dress.

"Well, sorry! At least I got you all plain, white clothes for your sizes!" Chris says, holding up a shirt with 'Caspion' on it and a smaller shirt with 'Ivy' on it.

"We could've just put those on instead!" Honey says, annoyed.

"Sorry, I forgot (Not really)." Chris laughs.

"Anyway, is everyone ready to get sticky and compete for immunity?! Just spread out then we can start." Chris says, everyone spreads out slowly, bracing themselves and looking at their competition with haste and anxiety.

"... 3, 2, 1, Go!" Chris says.

Lorcan and Ricky run at Tyson but he pushes both of them away, detaching some money from their bodies.

He grabs the money and throws it like a dart into the eggheads money bank.

"Team Eggheads in the lead with 200 points!" Chris says.

"Not for long! This is for being a knob to girls, you pig!" Violentine says as she kicks Lorcan in the y'know what then uppercuts him while he's still on the ground, she then takes lots of dollars off him before he finally runs away, the other winded boy following after him.

Viola smiles and puts it in her money bank.

"Team Jocks are now in the lead with 300 points!" Chris smiles.

**Lorcan Auto - Confessional -**

"God, that girl was stronger than any man I've ever fought! Maybe girls aren't just boobs and asses, I don't know." Lorcan shrugs.

**Violentine Abraham - Confessional -**

"Oh my god, 3 isn't an equal number... I hate OCD. 2000 is though, thank god." Violentine sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Honey takes some money from Benny who tries to chase her, but she quickly puts the dollars in the cash bank.

"Eggheads and Fabulous are tied for 2nd!" Chris says.

Caspion pins Ivy to the wall.

"Uh, so. This is awkward." Caspion sighs.

"Just do it. Take the money." Ivy says, defeated.

"Thanks!" Caspion takes a dollar and puts it in the money bank.

"Team Jocks still in the lead with an updated 400 points!" Chris says.

"I'm sure this'll get you killed you monster!" Rachel then goes to stab Tyson in the back, but her knife breaks on his back as if it was harder than steel.

"Huh?!" Rachel gasps.

Tyson, now very angry, holds her up and peels three dollars from her chest then throws her down and puts it into the money bank.

"Team Eggheads in the lead with 500 points! Wait, Vanessa just saved Team Jocks! It's now 600 points to Team Jocks, 500 points to Team Eggheads and only 200 points to Team Fabulous!" Chris says.

"Or... Is that about to change?" Chris gasps as Benny jumps onto Rhino's back and takes five dollars, Rhino charges at Benny but he quickly throws the dollars into the wrong money bank!

"Shoot! Sorry guys!" Benny yells at his team.

"Wow! Benny just sent Team Fabulous to the lead with 700 dollars! On complete accident, too! Time for karma to beat him down!" Chris yells in a dramatic tone.

"You... BRAT!" Rhino shouts, punching Benny and taking all of his dollars.

"Wow, Rhino just brung Team Jocks up to 1.3k! Plus, Benny is now out of the game!" Chris yells. Benny looks sad as he sits on the nearby bench.

Tyson growls at Rhino and rips a dollar off his knee, Rhino squeals in pain as Tyson puts the dollar into his money bank.

"Team Jocks have 1.3k points, Team Fabulous have 700 dollars and Team Eggheads are behind with only 600 dollars!" Chris says.

"Gotta, place, 2nd!" Heidi says as she grabs some money off of Honey's belly.

"Sorry bae!" Heidi says.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just let you go, I'm too fat to chase you." Honey frowns.

"You're not fat!" Heidi frowns.

"Maybe not, I'm 160 lbs though. Just leave, I'm fine." Honey smiles.

"Okay! I hope we both merge!" Heidi waves as she puts the money in the money bank.

"Me too, me too." Honey waves back.

"Team Eggheads now have 800 dollars, Team Fabulous will go to elimination if this continues!" Chris says.

"Aw, Ty Ty! You're such a cutie! I really don't wanna do this to you." Edward swoons at Tyrone, who is much shorter and weaker.

"Go ahead, just don't tie tie me up! Haha." Tyrone says, nervous.

"Oh okay!" Edward smiles and takes two dollars.

He then puts it in his money bank.

"It's now Team Jocks with 1.3k, Team Fabulous with 900 and Team Eggheads with only 800! Team Jocks are winning! Step up your game, Team Eggheads!" Chris says.

"Alright! I'm the king of stealing money!" Ace says.

"Stealing WHAT?!" Sebby says to Ace.

"Wait... Are you, Ace Marshall?" Sebby asks Ace.

"Haha, nah." Ace lies in reply.

**Sebby Lure - Confessional -**

"That damn man is Ace Marshall! He's an outlaw, I need him voted off this instant! And I know exactly how." Sebby smiles and rubs his hands together.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Ace grabs some of Maddie's money and stuffs it in the money bank.

"It's still Team Jocks in the lead but Team Eggheads are following up with 1k!" Chris says.

Emily pounces onto Sebby like a tiger, purring like one as she peels some money off of him.

"Hell yeah!" She yells as she puts it into the money bank.

"Emily finishes the game! Team Jocks will not go to elimination, lets see which team will! Jocks, up ahead you will find your bathing suits and a spa that you can wash all the sticky honey away with!" Chris says.

"EMILY! EMILY! EMILY!" Team Jocks chant as Team Eggheads look at Sebby angrily after he pretty much let her take all his money.

**Sebby Lure - Confessional -**

"My god! Emily peeling that money off me felt like me getting my diaper changed all over again! I never ever want that to happen again!" Sebby yells.

**Emily Winston - Confessional -**

"WOOHOO! We won and guess who won?! MEEEE! The awesome trio co leader!" Emily smiles, jabbing her chest with her thumb.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"The challenge is still on! Team Jocks just left for their spa, but everyone else is still competing for that precious immunity!" Chris says.

Bill grabs Charlotte and starts almost ripping money off her body.

"O-Ow!" Charlotte gasps, she fights back and takes some money from his body in revenge.

"Team Eggheads have 1.3k points and Team Fabulous have 1k points! Which team will lose and have to vote one of their own off?!" Chris gasps dramatically.

_**THE SPA - DAY 3**_

Everyone walks out with towels wrapped around their bodies.

"Zhat was perfect! It felt so refreshing!" Vanessa smirks.

"I second that, the beautiful feeling of winning." Mandy smiles.

**Violentine Abraham - Confessional -**

"The spa was amazing, but it felt far better to know we were safe. No one will leave, it's just incredible. However... The spa was very unequal, like Emily's finishing score. 2.1k?! Can't it just be 2k? Why does it have to be 2.1k huh Emily?! Ugh." Violentine frowns.

**Zorro Maxwell - Confessional -**

"That spa was incredible, plus the awesome trio were so hot in bathing suits. God, those girls are just so hot. I wonder if they'd like to join the alliance I'm going to make tomorrow." Rhino yawns.

**Caspion Williams - Confessional -**

"Oh man, that spa was the best thing! It was so warm and I've had so little contact with water I was beginning to smell! My breath already stinks because of all the orange juice I drink. Also, Mandy was so cute..." Caspion says, drinking an orange juice can.

**Emily Winston - Confessional -**

"That spa was incredible! It ROCKED! Woohoo! TEAM JOCKS! Can't wait to get to a challenge where I can pull off a rocking stunt!" Emily shouts.

**Penny Perry - Confessional -**

"Hm. Pretty nice spa if you'd ask me." Penny shrugs.

**Ricky Bull - Confessional -**

"That was really cool! Plus, I don't wanna seem like a perv but oh my god were the girls hot!" Ricky swoons.

**Matthew Well - Confessional -**

"That spa was beautiful! It was great, I feel so relaxed now... I still wanna punch Rhino's head in though." Matthew growls.

**Claire Menstro - Confessional -**

"That was nice. I learnt one thing in there though, I'm the only girl with a eight pack out of my team. But Viola and Penny were pretty fit." Claire says.

**Mandy Rivers - Confessional -**

"I'm so relieved now! It was just so relaxing and inspiring, I really hope there's a spa challenge in the future!" Mandy says with cute puppy dog eyes.

**Vanessa Rox - Confessional -**

"JA! Zhese last two days have been zhe best two days of my LIFE! I win a cruise challenge, win an amazing person over, win immunity then go into the nicest spa ever?! Not to mention I met two Total Drama veterans! Boom boom!" Vanessa pumps her fists in the air.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Meanwhile, the challenge has been going with haste.

"Wow! It's at... 1.9k for each team! Typical.

Both teams send out their strongest, most competitive players... Ace and Edward?" Chris sighs.

"This town is only big enough for one of us." Ace smirks, both teams circling the two.

"Mhm!" Edward smiles.

Ace quickly darts at Edward and they start fighting, one of them grabs a dollar off of the other though!

"Sorry hun!" Edward starts running back.

"Oh no you don't!" Ace tries to throw his dollar at the Team Eggheads machine.

"and that's a win for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Team Fabulous, thanks to suprisingly EDWARD!" Chris says.

"Aw, it was anyone's game guys." Ace shrugs.

"Hey my homie!" Maddie says, patting Edward on the back.

"Anyway, be happy Team Fabulous because you are safe from elimination. But, you Team Eggheads are not. You have twenty minutes to discuss who to eliminate before someone will be voted off the island and WILL take the elimination device, finally!" Chris smiles.

**Sebby Lure - Confessional -**

"Bye bye Marshall!" Sebby shakes his fist in the air, smiling evily.

**Ace Marshall - Confessional -**

"I feel great, Sebby is probably leaving today. However, I better be ready because knowing him there will be some nasty trick to get me off, since he knows I'm an outlaw. He's been giving me a nasty look the whole time since he asked me if my last name was Marshall. Busted." Ace winks.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**EGGHEADS - DAY 3**_

"Hey guys, gotta take a piss. Make sure you don't discuss anything without me!" Ace says, walking away.

After Ace is gone, Sebby smiles and brings out a huge bag of cash.

"NO. I'm NOT taking ANY money from the likes of you, you racist smug asshole!" Heidi yells.

"Suit yourself, little girl." Sebby smiles.

"I'm with Heidi. I'm not taking any money." Ivy says.

Marcus and Tyson refuse the deal, but promise they won't vote him out.

"Vote Ace out." Sebby whispers to the people who accepted his deal.

They nod.

"Knew it!" Ace frowns who is hiding behind a rock and listening to them.

**Ace Marshall - Confessional -**

"Great. Bye Total Drama, I'm happy I wasn't eliminated first." Ace sighs, smiling and accepting his fate.

**Heidi Jenna - Confessional - **

"I am sick of that racist pig eliminating everybody! I hate him!" Heidi yells.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**ELIMINATION CEREMONY - DAY 3**_

"Team Eggheads, Team Eggheads." Chris smiles, slow clapping.

"You were here last episode, eh?" Chris smiles.

"Can it Mclean!" Benny yells.

"Alright. First plastic brains to...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Marcus

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tyson

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

And... Benny." Chris says.

"Tyrone, Ace, Ivy, Bill, Heidi and Sebby have not recieved their sign of safety yet, but for three of you that will now change

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Bill

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Ivy

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

And Heidi." Chris finishes.

"The three of you recieved votes. One recieved two, one recieved four and one recieved only three. The person who only recieved two was

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tyrone." Chris says, the Joker who was holding his breath gasps and grabs his symbol of safety.

"Ace, Sebby. For one of you the end is nigh. The person who recieves the final plastic brain is

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

***Shows Ace smiling and shaking hands with everyone***

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

***Shows Sebby yawning and putting his hands behind his head with confidence***

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

..

Sebby." Chris says, Ace gets up but Chris stops him.

"Wait. But Ace will not leave the island tonight and be the first to test out the new elimination device." Chris says, Ace gasps and Sebby looks very shocked.

"N-No! There must be a problem!" Sebby yells.

Chris lets Sebby vent in suspense, then lets out a loud sigh to stop him.

"Sebby, you are battling with Lorcan in the fan favourite's poll... For last place, for god's sake. Plus, I watched episode one and you can't pay my castmates money to eliminate someone, they'll just quit and it'll break the show. Sorry Sebby, but you're going to be eliminated today." Chris says.

"N-No! THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE! B-But, he payed them to vote me out! I swear! Bill told me!" Sebby yells as Chef picks the prince up.

"He only did it once though, besides he's not the least fan favourite." Chris smiles.

"Okay, fine. But I was still cheated out of the money! Now where is this bloody darn elimination device?" Sebby asks.

"Right over yonder!" Chris then pulls a giant red carpet off of a... Spaceship.

Everyone with the exception of Sebby starts whispering about it and gasping.

"No way! I'm not going in that thing! W-What if it's unsafe?!" Sebby cries.

"Don't worry, it's been made to directly go to the Playa, also episode 6 will be the aftermath special! So, enjoy getting questioned by none other than Noah and Cody!" Chris smiles.

"NO! I REFUSE!" Sebby cries, now in the spaceship.

"YES! SEND HIM OFF! I WANNA SEE HIM OUT!" Heidi shouts.

"3... 2... 1... BYE!" Chris waves, pulling the lever and sending the spaceship off with the boy still crying.

"At least I still have my money!" Tyrone smiles.

"W-Wait, where's my money?!" Tyrone cries.

"Oh, I threw it in the ocean while you were all sleeping. Cheating WON'T work here." Chris smiles.

"Well, there goes our third contestant! Only 27 remain, will Team Eggheads survive a single episode without eliminating somebody? Will Team Jocks survive yet another episode without eliminating somebody? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA EGGHEADS VS JOCKS VS FABULOUS!" Chris smiles, pointing to the screen.

**Yes, finally! It's out! **

**I hope you loved this one, I wrote almost the entire thing in one day and I loved writing it. It's my best fanfiction chapter in a long time. It was long, fun to write and had a nice, shocking elimination.**

**About the elimination! The device was taken from another story (And will be changed if the creator asks) Total Drama: Battle of The Newbies by MalxGwen forever! It's a good story, it'll be great if you could read it! But I still had to make two other elimination devices for the other teams! Those are completely mine.**

**Reasoning: Sebby was a jerk, I hated him. I decided to off him early because realistically he'd keep doing these money deals until everyone got over a billion dollars each then they'd all quit, it'd just take the fun out of everything. Also, I couldn't find anyone else to eliminate. He was just the perfect guy.**

**Also I know a lot of you will love Noah and Cody as the aftermath hosts! **

**Also, voting confessionals: **

Tyrone: "Well, I kinda promised. Sorry Ace, you were one true ace! Haha, get it?! He's called Ace! Hahaha! ***Ace***

Ace: "Damn, well. It's been nice, but hey. I shouldn't lose faith! I vote Sebby. ***Sebby***

Benny: "I'm sorry but... Ace. It's a lot of money! Besides, I don't feel like being sued by the royal family ***Ace***

Marcus: "I know that Ace is going home and this is a throwaway vote, it means nothing. Tyrone. ***Tyrone***

Tyson: "Tyrone. ***Tyrone***

Ivy: "I'm not giving my vote to HIM. Besides, y'know with my disorder I have to vote with the minority. Sebby. ***Sebby***

Bill: "Hm... I see what Sebby's doing, I'll take him out soon. But for now, Ace. ***Ace***

Heidi: "I. Vote. That. Racist. Pig. ***Sebby***

Sebby: "Oh, hahahaha! I wonder who'll go home, oh now I know! Ace! ***Ace***

Votes:

Tyrone - Marcus, Tyson.

Sebby - Ace, Ivy, Heidi.

Ace - Tyrone, Benny, Bill and Sebby.*****

Tyrone - 2

Sebby - 3

Ace - 4*****

Elimination Order: Isobel, Sandra and Sebby**/**

**/ **= Cheated out by Chris, **\ **= Victim via immunity idol, **% **= Automatically eliminated and = Quitted.

Team Eggheads: Tyrone, Ace, Benny, Marcus, Tyson, Ivy, Bill, Heidi.

Team Jocks: Violentine, Rhino, Caspion, Emily, Penny, Ricky, Matthew, Claire, Mandy and Vanessa.

Team Fabulous: Edward, Maddie, Charlotte, Rarity, Lorcan, Roxanne, Patrick, Rachel and Honey.


	4. Total Drama: EVJVF Ep 3:Awakeathon II!

**Right now I'm really enjoying writing this story, it's so fun! I just love it. I know who is leaving tonight, and I'm sorry if it isn't as happy and relieving as Sebby's elimination so be prepared.**

"Last time on Total Drama Eggheads VS Jocks VS Fabulous! Violentine was feeling sick ***Shows Violentine coughing and arguing with Rhino* **but felt much better after a relaxing trip ***Shows her crying as the awesome trio view the ocean* **also, a certain sneaky contestant payed there way through elimination ***Shows Sebby holding up the bag of money* **... But just ended up getting the boot! ***Shows Sebby flying off in the spaceship* **Will Team Eggheads finally win? Will Team Jocks finally lose, and will Lorcan stop guaranteeing himself being the second off of Team Fabulous?! Gosh people, we need dramatic eliminations! Anyway, find out right here, right now on... TOTAL. DRAMA. EGGHEADS VS JOCKS VS FABULOUS!" Chris yells.

***Theme Song***

**"Mum and Dad I'm doing fine!" Tyrone is sitting on a tree, he shows his deck of cards to Ace who pats him on the back as Sebby looks at them angrily, he then smiles and shows a big bag of money which catches Ace's attention.**

**"You guys are on my mind!" Shows Benny, Marcus and Tyson meditating under a waterfall but Benny falls over.**

**"You asked me what I wanted to be and I said the answer is plain to see!" Shows Emily, Vanessa and Violentine parkouring and Violentine winning, she pumps her fits in the air and the other two congratulate her.**

**"I wanna be famoooooooooous!" Shows Edward brushing Rachel's hair who Lorcan is swooning over, Rachel then yells out in anger after Edward shows her a mirror and runs out of the room.**

**"I wanna live close to the sun," Shows Mandy giggling at Ricky who is flirting with Penny.**

**"Well pack your bags because I've already won!" Shows Matthew fighting Rhino before Roxanne breaks them up.**

**"Everything to prove, nothing in my way!" Shows Ivy, Honey and Caspion surfing, Caspion then opens a bottle of orange juice but gets knocked down by the wave.**

**"I'll get there one day," Rarity yells into Charlotte's ears, who grumbles.**

**"Cuz I wanna be famous!" Shows Bill speaking and writing something down while Heidi and Sandra watch him in interest.**

**"Na na na na na na na na na na na na!" Shows Isobel farting in Claire and Maddie's direction, the former fanning it away and the latter skating away.**

**"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous" Shows Patrick playing the trumpet.**

**"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous" Shows Emily and Matthew about to kiss eachother at the campfire, but Violentine blocks them and looks at Emily in slight anger, who just shrugs.**

_**TEAM EGGHEADS - DAY 4**_

Everyone is already awake, but no chatter has gone on until now.

"I can't believe we keep losing." Benny sighs.

"Yeah, I'm happy Sebby left now but I'd hate to lose anyone else." Heidi sighs in reply.

"I'm just happy I'm still here. I was this close to being voted off last night!" Ace smirks.

"I agree, I'm definitely happy Sebby was voted out over you." Ivy chuckles, Ace nods his head in reply.

"Why did he want you gone so much anyway?" Tyson asks, confused.

"Uh... He found out I stole his money." Ace replies.

Bill shakes his head, Ace looks worried.

"That's not true." Bill replies.

Ace lets out a deep sigh.

"You caught me." Ace lifts both of his hands up.

"Caught you doing what?" Tyrone asks, confused.

"I'm a very well known outlaw." Ace admits, everyone gasps.

Tyson goes into fighting position, ready to defend his friends.

"Calm down. I'm a good outlaw. I take from the rich and give to the poor, like Robin Hood." Ace smirks.

"Hm... Well, that's still imorale." Marcus frowns.

"I'm sorry, but it's my job. If I win this money I'll never have to do it again: No more looking over my shoulder, no more being afraid of being turned in, no more wasting my life and living a friendless relationshipless life." Ace says, leaving the cave.

"Wait, Ace!" Ivy yells, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Ace replies.

"What you're doing is an imorale yet brave thing, you're kinda like an anti hero?" Ivy replies, excited.

"Yeah, that's what I call myself." Ace sighs, everyone then goes quiet as Ace realises he should probably leave to let everyone have time to think about this event.

"See you." Ace then rolls over and sprints incredibly fast, Ivy gasps in shock with her team just watching in the background.

"Wow, he's fast!" Benny gasps, sounding scared.

**Bill Bill - Confessional -**

"An outlaw on Total Drama? Doesn't shock me. We already had Duncan, but this guy is more of an outlaw than him. Benny and Tyrone are afraid in particular, which is a shame." Bill sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**TEAM JOCKS - DAY 4 **_

**Emily Winston - Confessional -**

"Hmf. Rhino, Claire, Penny and Ricky. Their first targets? Us. But y'know what we say to that?! We say BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING! Those losers are going DOWN! Hahaha!" Emily laughs.

**Zorro Maxwell - Confessional -**

"Yes! The alliance of me, Rhino, has begun! It's all down to me, Claire, Penny, Ricky even though I'm not to sure about him yet and a lone wolf who I'll bait in soon. The awesome trio are in an alliance so my only worry is Caspion, Mandy and Matthew flipping and voting with them so that's where my boy Ricky comes in. I'm not sure if I can trust him, but this'll be a test." Rhino smirks.

**Ricky Bull - Confessional -**

"So... Rhino has this giant plan to get me to trick the Awesome Trio that I'll work with them but vote one of them off when we lose. But honestly, I think I may do some bullying and actually flop with the Awesome Trio! The game, or bullying? Hm..." Ricky rubs his chin in thought.

**Empty - Confessional -**

The team sits awkwardly around the table that Claire made for them out of wood, eating some fruits that the team had gotten from the forest.

Finally, Rhino smirks at Violentine who snarls in response.

"Y'know, I get to choose which one of you three goes home. Hmmmm, who should it be?" Rhino smirks, looking at Emily, Vanessa and Violentine who are giving him a nasty look.

"Back off. Ze Awesome Trio will live until merge!" Vanessa argues.

"You're just tempting me even more to throw the next Immunity challenge." Rhino smiles.

"You wouldn't dare!" Violentine yells.

"Yeah, that's so not cool! At least let me get one stunt off!" Emily also argues.

"Haha, so cute. You're acting just like ants, running around randomly for no point. It won't work." Rhino smiles.

"You scum of the earth... Zorro Maxwell, I will beat you down!" Violentine yells, standing up in attempt to intimidate him.

"Pfft. You and what army?" Rhino laughs.

"I don't need an army. I have my friends." Violentine growls.

"Ja! She has us, besides, you're just a cocky asshole! I don't even know how you got on the show. Whatever, he's not worth it." Vanessa yells and walks away, upset that her alliance will probably be picked off one by one. Violentine and Emily follow her, but not before Violentine can spit on Rhino.

"Well, haha, guys... This is an awkward team to be on." Mandy sighs.

"Pfft, you're lucky. You get to sit back until those three are picked off. But then I'll pick you off one by one. Matthew, Caspion and then you Mandy." Rhino smiles, the three look angry and quite intimidated.

Ricky then gets up and winks at Rhino, who winks back.

Ricky then sneaks into the room with Violentine, Vanessa and Emily.

"What are you doing here? Rhino alliance scum, just leave." Violentine taunts.

"N-No... I have an idea." Ricky says to the girls, who are all sitting down on a bed.

There is no sound for a minute, until Vanessa speaks up.

"Ja. Go on." Vanessa nods.

Ricky looks and shuts the door, he then starts whispering.

"I can join your alliance. That leaves Rhino with only Claire and Penny, making only three votes on one of you and four or more votes on him!" Ricky whispers.

"I like where this is goin', bro!" Emily yells, Rhino smiles as he hears Emily say that.

"Shh! Emily, if you're going to be loud he'll hear us." Ricky continues to whisper.

"Okay. It's a deal." Violentine then shakes hands with Ricky, fairly cautious.

"Thanks guys!" Ricky smiles and walks out of the room in a sneaky way, closing the door behind himself.

"I don't trust him." Vanessa shrugs.

"Why not? He seems perfect!" Emily smiles.

"Eh..." Violentine sighs.

"I didn't tell him this in case he told Rhino, but we can't only rely on him. We've got to get the three lone wolf's on our side, which means that Rhino could go home. But knowing Rhino, he already has them under his wing." Violentine frowns.

"That's true! Since Matthew hates him, he's definitely with us. Plus Mandy and Caspion are really nice, I think we could be safe!" Emily smiles.

"I'll go work on the lone wolf's zhen. You guys stay here! Because y'know, I'm awesome. Not like I'm better than you guys, but I'm still awesome. Forget it. Pretend I just volunteered." Vanessa smirks as she leaves the room, Violentine shrugs.

**Violentine Abraham - Confessional -**

"The sad thing is, I don't know if Vanessa could... Say the correct things. But she's very good with people and positive, perhaps I'm just underestimating her. I'll let her do it though, I just don't want her to be the target. If anyone from our alliance is leaving, it's me." Violentine says proudly, pointing to her chest "Also, that Ricky is hard to work with because his hoodie is setting off my OCD horribly! Ugh."

**Zorro Maxwell - Confessional -**

"WOOHOO! I just got into an alliance of four soon to be five and my whole crew except Ricky will win any tie breaker challenge! Lets just hope they don't target Ricky." Rhino smirks a cocky smirk.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**TEAM FABULOUS - DAY 4**_

"EDWARD! WAKE THE F*CK UP!" Rarity shouts, Edward gasps and wakes up.

"W-What?" Edward stutters.

"Why were you asleep until 2 PM?!" Rarity shouts.

"Well I was up doing Charlotte's hair..." Edward then gasps as Rarity gives him a big hug.

"WE MADE IT TO DAY FOUR!" She shouts.

"Oh wow!" Edward smiles.

**Edward Chester - Confessional - **

"Aww, Rarity is just such a cutie!" Edward smiles.

**Rarity Dash - Confessional -**

"WOOHOO! Edward is so f*cking awesome! He'll be the first one to become a PONY! PONY PONY PONIES!" Rarity yells.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Meanwhile, Charlotte's brushing Roxanne's hair in the makeover room.

"How do you like it so far?" Charlotte smiles and shows Roxanne a mirror, Roxanne smiles at her face.

"I like it!" Roxanne smiles in reply.

"Is that so?" Charlotte smirks.

Roxanne smiles and nods, Charlotte then makes sure nobody is watching.

"What about an alliance? Me you and two others. I'm thinking Honey and Maddie." Charlotte winks.

"Y'know girl, I usually know crazy when I see it but you have got yourself a deal!" Roxanne smiles.

"Good." Charlotte then slowly shakes hands with Roxanne.

"But y'know girl, you gotta stop being so slow with your speaking... We're not stupid here!" Roxanne says honestly.

"Well... I am a jaz star. I sing for longer than I speak, this is the longest I've ever gone without singing." Charlotte admits, slightly blushing.

"Wow! I'd love to hear you sing." Roxanne smirks.

"Everyone says that. I'm pretty liked in my town." Charlotte smirks, filing her nails.

"I can see that! You're a nice gal. And I totally agree, it should be me, you, Honey and Maddie. They're good gals too!" Roxanne replies.

"Great. Well, see you later Roxy. I'm happy you liked my hairstyling." Charlotte winks before walking away to talk to the other two who are going to be in her alliance.

Roxanne waits until she's gone then says "Yes!".

**Charlotte Everdeen - Confessional -**

"Yes! I'm now running my team like hamsters. Good. But I do not want to be mean with them... I just want to play a little bit. Well, goodbye first pervert because YOU are our first target." Charlotte smirks and points at the screen.

**Roxanne RY - Confessional -**

"GREAT! I'm in an alliance! This was my dream, get into an alliance! Oh and of course make loads of couples happen." Roxanne smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Lorcan then walks into the room after looking for food for his team to see Patrick and Rachel arguing.

"STOP BEING STUPID OR YOU'RE GOING NEXT!" "NO THIS IS PATRICK!" They both shout at eachother, Lorcan raises an eyebrow.

"Uh... Yeah. Well, I caught some fish guys." Lorcan winks.

"F*cking finally, you don't say some sexual innuendo in your sentence." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Oh trust me babe, there's always time." Lorcan winks.

"NO. THIS. IS. PATRICK!" Patrick scoffs down his fish raw then lets out a burp, Lorcan facepalms and Rachel groans.

**Lorcan Auto - Confessional -**

"Yeah... Patrick's definitely my vote next elimination ceremony, but I've decided to try and tone down my perverted words slightly or I'll be voted out after Pat. But, I'll still always have those pervy thoughts." Lorcan smiles and does an eyebrow wiggle.

**Patrick Riley - Confessional -**

"NO THIS IS PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Patrick rips his mayo jar into bits as he shouts.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Charlotte approaches Honey and Maddie who are currently chatting.

"Hi there ladies. I hate to interrupt you, but I have a plan." Charlotte smirks.

They both go silent, so Charlotte continues.

"An alliance." Charlotte says, both of the girls gasp.

"But who with?" Honey asks.

"Me, you, Maddie and Roxanne. An all girls alliance." Charlotte winks.

"Dude, that's hella! I'm in!" Maddie smirks.

"Great. You, Honey?" Charlotte asks.

"Hm... Alright." Honey smiles.

"Good. First of all, we target Lorcan." Charlotte says.

"Oh thank god." Honey gasps.

**Honey Sup - Confessional -**

"This alliance is perfect! It's an all girls alliance so I don't feel uncomfortable and we're taking Lorcan out first!" Honey smiles.

**Maddie J - Confessional -**

"Dude, this is p rad admit it. I'm in an alliance with the perhaps biggest social threat which is great. Now, she can't trick some guys to vote me out! But I'm not sure if she'd do that anyway. She's a pretty chill chick." Maddie smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE JUNGLE FOR THE SECOND REWARD CHALLENGE OF THE SEASON!" **Chris shouts through the intercom.

_**TEAM EGGHEADS - DAY 4**_

Everything is awkward after the Ace incident, Ace decided to take the compass.

"Don't worry guys, almost there." Ace smirks.

"And you're almost there to the jail! Hahahahaha! Just kidding." Tyrone laughs, but nobody else laughs with him.

"That was funny I suppose, but rather than joking we need to get moving! Come on!" Benny yells and starts pushing forward, Tyrone sighs.

"Do not worry about Benny, my friend. He is very competitive." Marcus shrugs.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" Benny yells.

"He said you're very competitive. Just calm down, alright?" Ivy asks.

"Whatever!" Benny yells.

Meanwhile, Tyson is calming Heidi down as Bill watches, smirking as he takes notes while everyone is busy with their own thing.

"B-But he'll fire me! I didn't get to do enough work!" Heidi cries as Tyson frowns.

"Who? Your boss?" Tyson asks.

"No... My dad." Heidi replies.

"Oh, I see. It'll be okay. I'm sure he'll understand, alright?" Tyson smiles, Heidi stops crying slightly.

"Yeah... You're right. I've got to lighten up, I'm just being selfish." Heidi sighs.

"No, it's fine. It's good for you to cry." Tyson smiles, Heidi smiles back.

**Heidi Jenna - Confessional -**

"I hope dad won't mind. You don't mind, do you?" Heidi chuckles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**MEANWHILE**_

An old looking man in a rich looking house and with a tuxedo on gasps as he throws his laptop against the wall.

"BUTLER!" The african american man shouts, his short and chubby butler then arrives.

"Yes sir?" The butler asks, slightly worried.

"WHY DID MY DAUGHTER MISS OUT HER DAILY MINING ON TOTAL DRAMA?! YOU DO KNOW THAT MISSING OUT 2 MINUTES OF YOUR JOB IS A CRIME, CORRECT?!" He yells.

"Y-Yes sir!" The butler cries out in reply.

"Hm. Good. Do you think I should fire her?!" He asks.

"U-Um... Y-Yes sir!" The butler nods.

"Okay! When she gets home, I'll think about it!" The man, probably Heidi's father, yells.

"Y-Yes sir." The butler stutters.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?!" Heidi's father shouts.

"N-N-N-No sir!" The butler stutters again.

"GOOD." Heidi's father then walks away.

_**TEAM JOCKS - DAY 4**_

Everyone is completely quiet almost like the Eggheads team, until Claire breaks it.

"Damn compass, it's so old. Where the heck did Chris get this from? His great grandfather?" Claire says, her alliance begin chuckling.

"But seriously, this sucks." Claire yells.

"Actually no ms know it all, this compass is only half a year old. My niece has one." Violentine growls.

"Niece?" Rhino asks, laughing.

"How the heck do you have a niece already?" Claire asks, confused.

"My sister's a lot older than me, alright? Stop getting into people's personal life!" Violentine yells.

"Well, stop trying to survive in this game because you're going next." Rhino says, something stings in Violentine's stomach as he says that.

"Actually no, she's not. Not while me and Emily are here!" Vanessa yells.

"Well, we'll just get rid of you then." Rhino smirks.

"Shut up Rhino! Want to fight me?!" Matthew yells.

"Okay guys, calm it down... We're supposed to be friends!" Caspion frowns.

"No, not with these people!" Emily yells.

Caspion sighs as they all keep arguing.

**Caspion Williams - Confessional -**

"Damn it! There goes my team. Everyone just fights now except me, Mandy and Matthew. I suppose we'll just fight hard in the immunity challenge. And drink some orange juice." Caspion smiles and drinks down some orange juice.

**Ricky Bull - Confessional -**

"I JUST CAN'T PICK! Rhino, or Team Awesome? Aghhhhh!" Ricky yells.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**TEAM FABULOUS - DAY 4**_

This team is much less awkward than the others, especially since Rarity is using the compass.

"WOOHOO! TEAM FABULOUS ARE GONNA BE PONIES! Now what f*cking direction should we go in?!" Rarity yells.

"Oh! Right!" Edward says as he looks at the old map they had.

"Okay, right right?" Rarity giggles.

"YEAH. HE SAID RIGHT YOU F*CKING DUMBASS!" Rachel yells, making everyone silent.

"WHAT?! I was trying to be nice!" She yells.

"And boy, did ya fail babe." Lorcan smirks.

"LOOKS WHO'S TALKING!" Rachel shouts.

"Hey Rachel. Just a tip. You're going to get your ass voted out if you keep shouting everytime you speak so SHUT UP." Charlotte yells.

"Oh god." Honey gasps as Rachel starts heating up.

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP! DID YOU F*CKING HEAR ME?! OH OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE DEAF!" Rachel shouts in her face, Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"You're just jealous of her looks." Roxanne replies.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous. Of. Anyone's. LOOKS. DO YOU THINK I NEED TO BE?!" Rachel shouts.

"I like mayo." Patrick smiles randomly.

Everything just goes silent again, until they finally make it to the place they're supposed to be in.

_**REWARD CHALLENGE - DAY 4**_

"Hello campers! As you can see, Sebby was eliminated from Team Eggheads." Chris says as the teams all stand in place.

Vanessa raises an eyebrow as she hears a 'moo'.

"Did you hear that too?" Emily asks.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK? NO. Anyway, I can see Team Jocks are very angry. Namely the well known Awesome Trio, is there a reason for this?" Chris asks and before Emily can speak, Rhino beats her to it.

"Violentine can't take being voted out next." He smiles, his alliance then start laughing and Violentine growls.

"Haha! Very funny. Anyway, for the challenge. I've noticed that most challenges have been bent on Team Jocks side, so this one will be a mix of everything! Makeovers, running and puzzles." Chris says.

"But before we get to that, I've started a poll. Everyone has been watching the live feed and decided the three contestants from each team they would like to give immunity." Chris smiles while the Awesome Trio gasps in excitement and the Rhino alliance look slightly worried.

"Team Eggheads... Order of least voted to most voted:

Benny

Bill

Marcus

Tyrone

And... Tyson. Meaning Ivy, Heidi and Ace! Enjoy your immunity for the next ceremony of your team, but it's gone after that!

Team Jocks... Order of least voted to most voted:

Ricky

Rhino

Claire

Matthew

Caspion

Penny

And..." Violentine, Vanessa and Emily hug in non belief that all three of them are in the bottom four, meaning at least two of them will get immunity.

"Mandy, meaning the Awesome Trio can't be voted off of Team Jocks!" Chris says as Rhino facepalms and the rest of the team gasps.

**Violentine Abraham - Confessional -**

"YES! WE'RE SAFE NEXT TIME OUR TEAM GOES TO ELIMINATION! WOOHOO!" Violentine yells.

**Vanessa Rox - Confessional -**

"Ha-za! I knew it wasn't ze end for us!" She smirks.

**Emily Winston - Confessional -**

"WOOHOO! YEAH BABY!" Emily shouts.

**Zorro Maxwell - Confessional -**

He's still facepalming.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Team Fabulous order of least to most voted...

Rachel

Lorcan

Rarity

Roxanne

Patrick

And... Honey. Meaning Maddie, Charlotte and Edward! Enjoy your immunity for your teams next elimination ceremony, whenever it happens. Although I don't think you need it." Chris smiles, Maddie and Edward smile happily while Charlotte looks a little bit disappointed.

**Charlotte Everdeen - Confessional -**

"I really appreciate ya'll opinions on me but I look like a threat. I still appreciate it though, I promise." Charlotte smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyway, on to the reward challenge. Vanessa heard a cow sound, right?" Chris asks.

"Ja." She replies.

"That's because... This reward challenge is entirely focused on cows! And unlike the first reward challenge, everyone will compete but two people have to sit out from Team Jocks and one person has to sit out from Team Fabulous." Chris says.

"Sit PATRICK out." Rachel growls.

"Patrick is sitting out for Team Fabulous. What about Team Jocks?" Chris asks.

"Ricky and Mandy." Rhino says, almost throwing the two towards the bench Patrick is now sitting on as they look at Rhino with anger as if they wanted to compete.

"Okay great! Now each team is at 8 players each."

"So this is how it works: Each team takes turns throwing a team mate on a cow based obstacle course, that team mate will first have to get a bucket and milk a cow with it. Then, they'll have to push a cow with all their might towards a makeover booth. Keep giving the cow makeup until I say it looks good. Then, finish the puzzle I have set up and you're free to go through and cross the finish line, but each team mate has to do it! First team with every member across wins the reward which will be mentioned after it's won. Pick the order in which you'll go in then we'll get started." Chris says.

It then skips to Tyson for Team Eggheads, Rhino for Team Jocks and Lorcan for Team Fabulous.

"Hm... I like it! Anyway. On your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouts, shooting a gun in the air.

The three grab a bucket and put it under the cow's udder, Tyson tries to milk it but to no success.

Rhino also fails at milking it.

Lorcan smirks as he finishes his job, he then starts pushing the cow.

"Lorcan is in the lead!" Chris smiles.

Rhino then finally milks it.

"What's even the point in this bucket?!" Lorcan shouts as he continues pushing the cow.

"Nothing, it's just an extra obstacle." Chris winks, Lorcan groans as he keeps pushing.

Rhino carries the cow and throws it on the ground next to the makeover booth.

"Rhino is in the lead! In this case, Team Jocks is in the lead." Chris says, the Awesome Trio growl as if they want Rhino to fail.

Finally, Lorcan also finishes pushing the cow.

Lorcan then gasps for breath.

"Lorcan! Rhino's ahead, he's already started applying make up to the cow!" Chris yells.

Tyson groans as he gets a tiny drop of milk.

"Dude, I feel bad for you. Your team just can't win anything." Chris taunts.

"That's enough!" Tyson then pushes hard on the udder, causing milk to flow right out of it.

"Tyson finally has it!" Chris says as Tyson sprints to his makeover booth.

Rhino gasps and sees Lorcan and Tyson both at work, he then decides to risk it.

"How is this?" Rhino asks, showing Chris the cow.

"Clown makeup? Are you kidding me?! Pass!" Chris yells, Rhino rolls his eyes and continues working.

"A little bit of lipstick, some foundation, apply some blush there and... Done!" Lorcan smiles with confidence.

"WOW bro! How'd you get so good at this?!" Chris asks.

"Uh, haha, yeah... My little sister, um. Likes me to do it for her." Lorcan laughs.

"Um... Okay? Well, you're in! NOW GO BEAT THE PUZZLE!" Chris yells as Lorcan runs out of the makeover booth.

**Lorcan Auto - Confessional -**

"Y-Yeah... Totally my little sister... It's not like I sometimes like to go into the bathroom and apply makeup to myself... Haha... Yeah." Lorcan chuckles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"And I'm done!" Rhino smirks.

"Meh. Not too good, but it's okay. I suppose I'll let you through." Chris shrugs, Rhino runs right through and to the puzzle with Lorcan.

"Done!" Tyson says.

"Nice! That's better than Rhino's, so you're through! It's all down to the puzzle now and then the rest of each team has to do it!" Chris smirks.

"Math?! You know how math is my only one weakness, that's such a disadvantage!" Rhino yells as he looks at the computer that was given to him with a math's puzzle on it, but Chris ignores him.

"FIRST PERSON TO COMPLETE THE MATH PROBLEM SENDS THEIR TEAM INTO THE LEAD!" Chris yells.

"I'm done!" Tyson shouts.

"Tyson has done his part of the challenge, next player for Team Eggheads please!" Chris yells, Tyson smiles as he steps over the finish line.

Tyrone smiles as he runs up to the cow and begins milking it as it lets out a loud 'Moooo'.

"Well this is an UDDERLY hard challenge! Get it?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyrone laughs, he then starts pushing the cow with all his strength after milking it.

"I'm done Chris!" Lorcan flaunts.

"Nice! Team Fabulous follows right behind Team Eggheads!" Chris yells.

Rachel then stomps onto the obstacle course.

She smirks and dives under the cow with her bucket, she starts violently milking it and soon after pushing it like an army soldier.

"F*CK OFF TWERP!" Rachel pushes Tyrone to the ground.

"Ow!" He yelps.

She kicks him a final time as she continues pushing.

"I'm done Chris!" Rhino gasps as he finally completes his math problem.

"Yes, you're done! Next for Team Jocks!" Chris says as Emily starts trying to milk the cow.

"WOOHOO!" Emily jumps on the cow after milking it, riding it to the makeover booth.

"WOW! Just for pure awesomeness and knowing how to ride a cow, I'll let you off." Chris says.

"WHAT?! Why are you giving her a break?!" Rachel screams, finally getting to the makeover booth.

"I dunno, maybe because I won the Cow olympics?! WOOHOO!" Emily yells as she starts rapidly giving her cow a makeover.

Rachel growls and quickly applies makeup to the cow, Tyrone also follows.

"Done Chris!" Tyrone smiles.

"Another clown face?! Pass!" Chris yells.

"Aww." Tyrone frowns.

"Chriiiiiiiis! I'm done!" Rachel smiles.

"Hm... Not quite good enough... Kinda rubbish actually." Chris shrugs.

Rachel begins fuming red, Chris looks worried.

"WHAT DO YOU F*CKING MEAN NOT F*CKING GOOD ENOUGH?! F*CKING RUBBISH?! WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Everyone goes silent, even Emily.

**Honey Sup - Confessional -**

"Rachel-

**Caspion Williams - Confessional -**

"Really needs to-

**Maddie J - Confessional -**

"Take a damn chill pill! Like, god Rachel!" Honey, Caspion and Maddie all say.

**Empty - Confessional -**

The competition however continues.

"Done!" Emily and Tyrone both say at exactly the same time.

"Tyrone! You're through. Emily! You're through. Leaving Rachel stuck! Come on Rachel, you're supposed to be good at this!" Chris taunts.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP! I'M DONE." Rachel yells.

"Fine, you're through. Gosh." Chris rolls his eyes.

"Hey, this isn't a math problem!" Tyrone frowns.

"Yeah, it'll vary each competitor." Chris yawns.

"A physics problem huh? I say beat it with... EXPLOSIONS!" Emily says as she plays the video game/puzzle, dropping explosives on the screen.

"Wow, Emily! Somehow you won..." Chris gasps.

Emily then backflips across the finish line but lands on her stomach, she then puts her thumb up.

"I'm okay!" She smiles.

"So... Team Jocks babe, wanna date after this is all over?" Lorcan winks.

"No thanks! I have FARRRRR better stunts to pull off than freakin' romance! Find some other chick." Emily rejects the pervert, who frowns shocked.

Caspion starts going through the course, first milking the cow.

"Oh bloody hell! I've never milked a cow for my whole life!" Caspion yells, attempting to milk it.

Mandy facepalms.

**Mandy Rivers - Confessional -**

"Seeing I do manual labor every three days for my grandparents farm, this is really pissing me off." Mandy sighs, facepalming.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Pull the udder itself first then pull down!" Mandy says to Caspion as Chris looks annoyed.

"SHUT UP! You aren't allowed to give the players help!" Chris throws Caspion's bucket of milk on her.

"Hey!" Mandy yells.

"Hey... Are ya okay?" Caspion asks, frowning as he holds his now empty milk bucket.

Mandy blushes, "Y-Yeah... J-Just do the challenge, don't worry about me." She smiles.

They smile at eachother for a second before Caspion remembers what he was supposed to be doing and sprints off.

He pushes the cow quickly.

He smiles as he reaches the makeover booth, but gasps as he realises Charlotte and Benny are already there.

"How in the world!" Caspion yells as he tries to apply makeup to the cow.

"Great job lover boy, we just lost our lead thanks to you!" Rhino yells.

Caspion ignores him.

"Come on Caspion! Charlotte's almost finished!" Emily yells.

"Done." Charlotte smirks.

"You're through!" Chris pats Charlotte on the back as she slowly walks to the computer.

"D-Done..." Caspion says, nervous.

"Y'know Caspion, love is a beautiful thing... So beautiful, I could let you through even though you failed." Caspion gasps at Chris's words.

"But love is also a disgusting thing that gets in the way of competitions! So no, I'm not letting you through!" Chris yells.

Caspion starts working very hard. By now, Benny is working on the puzzle.

"Done!" Caspion yells.

"Finally, something I can like. Okay go on." Chris says.

First of all Benny does the puzzle followed by Caspion and finally Charlotte, who had major issues with it.

**Charlotte Everdeen - Confessional -**

"I may be good at hiding it... But I'm not very smart with science." Charlotte admits, sighing.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Now it's Marcus, Violentine and Edward.

All three of them finish milking their cow's at almost the exact same time, as they push Edward falls behind.

Violentine smirks and pushes with confidence, she starts to get abit tired though causing Marcus to catch up and the two to get to the makeover booth at almost the exact same time.

However, Marcus actually doesn't start his makeover. He just begins meditating.

"Uh, Marcus? Hello?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, nevermind." Chris shrugs.

"Done!" Violentine says.

"Nah." Chris rolls his eyes, Violentine growls in frustration as she starts again.

"Done!" Violentine says exactly when Edward starts his makeover.

"You're through!" Chris smiles, Violentine starts chuckling as she begins on her history puzzle.

Marcus then wakes up and with an almost perfect hand quickly applies the makeup.

"Wow Marcus, that's nice! You're in!" Chris says, Marcus nods and starts on the puzzle.

**Marcus Druge - Confessional -**

"Meditating is the reason I'm so relaxed. If you would like to become relaxed too, try meditation and yoga." Marcus mutters.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Edward easily gets through the makeover section and starts doing the puzzle.

Marcus, Edward and Violentine all complete the puzzle in that order.

Bill, Matthew and Honey all go out but by the time the latter two go out Bill is already applying the makeup.

**Matthew Well - Confessional -**

"Wow, he's quick. I almost feel as if he's a cheater." Matthew sighs.

**Bill Bill - Confessional -**

"Everything is coming together. I have gotten Benny, Ace, Heidi and of course Ivy in an alliance. They all think I'm going to give them this idol at merge, but I'm only planning to give it to one of them. Also, how did I get through the obstale course so quickly? Well. That's something you must find out later or never. Probably never, but who knows?" Bill smirks.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Honey struggles to push the Cow and Matthew finally does it.

"Done." Bill smiles.

"Eh... Are you calling me a cow?! Pass!" Chris yells as he stares at the Chris face on the cow, Bill looks at him in anger but restarts his makeover.

Honey then begins her makeover.

"Uh... Done?" Matthew sighs.

"Dude, that's just crap. Pass." Chris says, Matthew lets out a loud yell and continues the makeover.

Bill, Honey and Matthew pass in that order.

The teams are now both pretty much tied, it's down to Ivy, Penny and Roxanne.

"This is the final round! It's still pretty much tied! All three girls are now pushing their cows! Who will get to the end first?" Chris gasps in suspense.

Penny pushes her cow to the makeover booth first followed by Ivy and finally Roxanne.

All three of them start applying their makeup, but Penny gags.

"MUST. BE. ONLY. ONE. AT. PUZZLE!" Ivy yells.

"Wow! Good work Ivy, you're through!" Chris says as Ivy feels relieved, being in a place of her own.

Roxanne follows Ivy into the puzzle, Penny continues to gag.

"Are you alright? Penny?" Chris asks.

"A-A-Alergic to makeup." Penny says.

"Yeah you knob! How could you forget that?!" Violentine scorns at the host.

"Do not call your host a knob!" Chris replies.

"Okay whatever, you pass!" Chris rolls his eyes, Penny then runs to the puzzle but someone crosses the finish line just as she does.

"AND THE WINNERS WERE

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TEAM EGGHEADS, thanks to Ivy!" Chris smiles.

"YES!" Ivy shouts as her team lifts her up.

**Ivy Bridges - Confessional -**

"WOOHOO! That win was great for my ego and my condition!" Ivy smiles.

**Vanessa Rox - Confessional -**

"To be honest, I don't care about any reward challenges as long as ze Awesome Trio are safe! Hahahahahaha!" Vanessa pumps her fists in the air.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"You won something that may annoy the other teams. But remember, I want reward challenges to be amazing and perhaps even life changing this season!" Chris says, Team Eggheads look excited.

Chef then walks into the scene with a motorcycle, followed by seven others.

"You can either have a motorcycle or 1k dollars! Congratulations! Take turns choosing." Chris smiles, the team starts clapping and the other teams look slightly sad but some look happy for the other team.

"The following choose to keep their motorcycles:

Ivy and Ace.

The rest of you choose the 1k, so congratulations!" Chris smiles.

Violentine looks VERY annoyed now.

**Violentine Abraham - Confessional -**

"Why does my OCD always have to get set off? Ugh, only 2 people choose one option and the other 6 choose the other option!" Violentine groans.

**Ivy Bridges - Confessional -**

"What? I choose the motorcycle because it had the firey waves design and I know how to ride one!" She smirks.

**Ace Marshall - Confessional -**

"Heh, this'll be a great escape vehicle!" Ace smiles, looking down at his new motorcycle.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyways, go back to your bases and sleep then we'll get started on immunity!" Chris smirks.

The teams then leave the scene, Ace and Ivy with their new motorcycle.

_**TEAM EGGHEADS - DAY 4 **_

The team are now lying down in their cave, they have a campfire lit like usual.

"Why does Chris send us home to sleep so early?" Benny sighs.

"I dunno. It's more convenient for him." Ivy smirks.

"You've got that right." Ace says as he leans against the rocky solid wall.

"So, how are you now Heidi?" Marcus smiles.

"I'm great. With my one thousand, hopefully I can pay dad to let me keep my job!" Heidi smiles.

"But isn't it your money?" Bill raises an eyebrow.

"I don't need it. I just can't live without my job!" Heidi says, Bill looks shocked.

"Okay then?" Bill looks confused.

"But it's your money. To be honest, I don't need my money. You can take it if you want." Tyson shrugs, Heidi blushes.

"N-No. I appreciate it, but that's too selfish." Heidi says.

"Well, you may win! Who know's?" Tyrone smiles, Heidi smiles back in reply.

**Bill Bill - Confessional -**

"Great. When I need to... Dispose... Of Heidi, I know what to use against her. Hehehehehehe." Bill rubs his hands together.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**TEAM JOCKS - DAY 4**_

The team is again, sitting at the table.

"So who are you going to eliminate now that we're immune?" Emily laughs.

"One of the lone wolfs." Rhino smiles.

"Then Violentine." Rhino says, Violentine growls at him.

"I hate this team so much." Caspion says with honesty.

"I think we all do." Matthew yawns.

"Oh shut up, you're lucky to be on the team to win every challenge. You're spoiled." Claire yells.

"We're not spoiled!" Mandy argues.

"Mandy's right honestly. I think they're just sick of all the arguing and the fact that they're going to be picked off." Penny says.

"Can you guys stop rubbing it in? You don't know anything yet... Now bye, zhen I'm sober you will witness ze great Vanessa in action." Vanessa walks into the room where she sleeps and takes her wine with her. Emily and Violentine decide to follow.

"So, do they think you're with them?" Rhino asks Ricky who nods afterwards.

"Yep! They seem very convinced." Ricky nods.

**Ricky Bull - Confessional -**

"Little does he know, I'm going to backstab him! Or should I?" Ricky debates.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Later.

Emily smiles as she sneaks up on Matthew, who is trying to sleep.

"BOO!" She shouts, he then squeals like a girl and Emily starts laughing.

"What the hell?!" He whispers.

"Um, so, Matthew, just wanted to ask ya something." Emily smirks.

"What?" Matthew asks the girl who towers over him, confused.

"Y'know, you're really darn attractive. I've always wanted to kiss a guy." Emily smiles.

"Really?" Matthew asks in a fairly not concerned, not that flattered way.

"Yep! So I'm just gonna kiss ya, just saying. Just came to warn you." Emily smirks.

"Um, okay?" Matthew shrugs and blushes, kinda shy and not really expecting her to actually do it.

Everything goes awkward, Emily was definitely expecting a better reaction than this.

"Here I come... To kiss you..." Emily then plants a kiss on his lips, Matthew gasps.

"Yeah... So... Uh..." Everything goes awkward.

"That was nice, but why?" Matthew asks.

"I thought you'd react better..." Emily shrugs.

"Okay, well you picked the wrong guy." Matthew says, lying back down.

"Awww... Okay. Bye I guess." Emily, now blushing violently, goes back to her bed.

**Emily Winston - Confessional -**

"Wow. That was the worst moment of my entire life. IT WAS AWESOME! WOOHOO!" Emily smiles.

**Matthew Well - Confessional -**

"Emily is uh, very socially awkward. But she's a damn good kisser... If only she waited until the morning." Matthew sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**TEAM FABULOUS - DAY 4**_

The team all smile as they climb up and into their treehouse.

"Woohoo! What a great challenge." Lorcan smirks.

"Is it just me or are you a lot less stupid now?" Charlotte asks.

"Oh baby, it's just you. You're so hot right now, it's crazy." Lorcan smirks, Charlotte facepalms.

"Oh, and did you know I won a football game against the world champion?" Lorcan brags, but Charlotte ignores it.

"So! That was such a challenge, huh Rarity?" Edward smiles at his friend.

"YES! I COMPLETELY OWNED IT! I HOPE THEY SHOW THAT ON VIDEO! IT'S PART ONE OF TURNING PEOPLE INTO PONIES!" Rarity yells.

"People into ponies?! Hella!" Maddie smiles.

"I like mayo, not ponies!" Patrick shouts, he then runs into another room.

"PATRICK! YOU F*CKING DUMBY! JUST QUIT THE F*CKING GAME!" Rachel shouts, running after him.

"AWW! I ship it!" Roxanne squeals.

"Oh really?" Honey chuckles, Roxanne nods.

**Honey Sup - Confessional -**

"What couples does this girl not ship?!" Honey yells.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**"CAMPERS WAKE UP! WE'RE DOING THE CHALLENGE RIGHT NOW! REPORT TO THE FOREST CLEARING!" **The intercom shouts, waking everyone up.

Everyone groans.

_**CHALLENGE - DAY 5**_

"Hello campers! I've realised something throughout the past 5 days: You're all getting NO sleep. So how 'bout it's time to acknowledge that?" Chris asks.

"Not another awakeathon! It'll ruin my motherf*cking pony plans!" Rarity yells.

"Quiet, Rarity. I decide the challenges. We will be doing an awakeathon." Chris says.

"Oh come on, almost too easy! I stay up all night anyway! Boom!" Vanessa smirks.

"Oh really? Wanna be put at a disadvantage then?" Chris asks, Vanessa shrugs.

"Why not?" She says.

Chris then passes her the History of Canada book.

"If you fall asleep or stop reading this book, you're out of the challenge." Chris says, Vanessa gasps.

"MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" Vanessa yells.

"You don't have to do this, okay? We can carry our team." Mandy offers.

"Thanks for ze offer, but ze awesome Vanessa NEVER gives in!" Vanessa then starts reading.

"So, we started?" Heidi asked.

"Yep. The clock is on." Chris says.

"Hello my friends. I will now start meditating, would anyone like to join me?" Marcus asks.

"Sure." Tyson smiles.

"NO MEDITATING! That counts as sleeping and if you sleep, you'll lose immunity and probably get someone on your team voted out of the island namely yourself." Chris says, Marcus and Tyson frown.

"So, anyone want to hear my jokes?" Tyrone asks.

"NO!" Everyone says.

"GREAT! Why did the chicken cross the road?" Tyrone asks.

"TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE NOW BE QUIET, GOD!" Bill shouts, Tyrone frowns.

"Uh... Try not to be so harsh Bill." Ivy sighs.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Bill sighs.

"I can do this all night." Ace smiles.

"Oh, want a bet?" Benny smirks, Ace shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm too old for bets." Ace says.

"How old are you anyway?" Benny asks.

"21." Ace replies.

"Wow, you're older than all of us!" Benny gasps.

_**CHALLENGE - DAY 5 (5 Hours Of Time)**_

Emily smiles as she sits next to Matthew.

"So... The kiss." Emily smirks.

"Oh god. What about the kiss?" Matthew asks.

"Did you like it?" Emily asks.

"It was alright, I don't get why you did that randomly though. It's not like you'd have a romantic relationship with me." Matthew replies.

"I'd have a romantic relationship with you... Maybe." Emily shrugs.

"B-But you turned down Lorcan." Matthew frowns.

"Yeah, and he's a perverted asshole." Emily replies to Matthew who is now blushing.

"H-Hey! W-Watch your language!" Violentine says, tired.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't know you were listening in." Emily replies.

Violentine blushes.

"So, babe, how's the book?" Rhino asks Vanessa, who ignores him.

"Don't give me the silent treatment. Speak, bitch." Rhino yells.

"Zhat's enough of zhat!" Vanessa then uppercuts the large man, causing him to bleed.

"What the hell?!" Rhino yells.

"VANESSA! You're out, you stopped reading." Chris says to Vanessa who starts cursing in german.

Rhino continues to growl at Vanessa, who lies down and falls asleep further away.

**Vanessa Rox - Confessional -**

"My mother, who was also into alcohol, used to say alcohol made you do and say stupid things. I see why she said that now." Vanessa sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Team Jocks is now down a player!" Chris says.

"Why didn't you make the other teams have to sit out players? This seems kinda unfair." Ace says.

"Fine. Team Jocks will sit out Rhino and Team Fabulous will sit out Edward." Chris says.

As soon as he says that, Patrick falls asleep.

"Team Eggheads are in the lead for once in an immunity challenge!" Chris smiles.

"Can't... Go on... Much... Longer." Benny then flops down asleep.

"Oh, nevermind." Chris then sips his coffee.

_**CHALLENGE - DAY 5 (10 Hours Of Time)**_

"Ricky is now asleep!" Chris says.

"And that's how I survived a trip to the grocery store!" Tyrone yells to his team who are tired of his horrible jokes and stories.

"Great story, joker." Bill sighs.

"Yeah, brilliant, 10/10." Chris jokes.

"So, uh, again about that kiss." Emily says again.

"What now?" Matthew asks.

"Wanna um, do it again?" Emily asks, Matthew blushes.

"I want to be in a relationship with you first..." Matthew replies.

"Okay! Lets do that then." Emily flirts.

"O-Okay..." Emily then starts kissing him and he accepts and pushes into the kiss, Violentine raises an eyebrow at this.

**Violentine Abraham - Confessional -**

"I'm not too sure about Emily in a relationship in a game where people get voted off... I'll leave her be though for now, but things can't get too crazy." Violentine yawns.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Okay, now that's disgusting. Can you two stop kissing and just wait until we at least finish the challenge?" Claire then notices they're not kissing, and they're actually asleep.

"Well there goes Matthew and Emily! The first official couple of the season, I suppose." Chris smiles.

"Haha... I wonder what the second official couple of the season could be." Mandy flirts with Caspion, putting her hand around his shoulder.

"Um." Caspion replies, kind of overwhelmed.

Mandy realises his reaction and realises she's screwing up, she then takes her arm away.

"Anyway, Charlotte's just so pretty isn't she?" Mandy asks as they look at the jaz star, who is still standing strong in the challenge.

"Um, I think you're prettier." Caspion says with honesty.

"Really?" Mandy raises an eyebrow and starts blushing.

"Yes I do!" Caspion smiles.

"So, want an orange juice?" Caspion asks.

"Um... No thanks. I gotta go for just a minute." Mandy then runs into the confessional.

**Mandy Rivers - Confessional -**

"Yes! This is so inspiring, he said I was prettier than Charlotte! This is ridiculous! But he could just be saying that..." Mandy sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Y'know, you're lucky. She's cute." Vanessa, who is now awake, smiles at Caspion.

"Huh? What do you mean lucky?" Caspion asks.

"Come on, you're so close to happening!" Vanessa teases.

"O-Oh... Yeah, I'm kinda lucky... I think she likes me. What do I do?" Caspion asks.

"Ask her out, ya know that zhe awesome Vanessa is always here to help." Vanessa winks.

"Thanks." Caspion replies, Vanessa then sits next to Violentine.

_**CHALLENGE - DAY 6 (12 Hours Of Time)**_

"Ricky, Rachel and Lorcan are out!" Chris smiles.

"How are we actually losing this?" Honey asks, slightly worried.

"Your team keeps going to sleep! If you want them to not go to elimination, use determination and stay awake!" Chris scorns.

"That's what I'm doing." Claire smirks in reply.

"Yeah, it's what she's doing! Last awakeathon everyone lasted over 100 hours! Now we get this display? Pathetic." Chris spits, Honey rolls her eyes.

"I'll stay awake then." She groans.

_**CHALLENGE - DAY 6 (16 Hours Of Time)**_

"Loads of people passed out! Marcus, Tyson, Ivy, Heidi, Violentine, Mandy, Caspion, Maddie, Charlotte, Lorcan, Roxanne, Rachel and Honey! This leaves Rarity, Claire, Penny, Ace, Bill and Tyrone!" Chris says.

"Y-Y'know guys... I've got another j-joke..." Tyrone smiles.

"I'm out. Good luck guys." Ace flops down on the ground.

Tyrone follows after.

Bill rolls his eyes.

Penny then passes out.

"It's down to one for each team! Rarity VS Claire VS Bill!" Chris yells.

_**CHALLENGE - DAY 6 (18 Hours Of Time)**_

"So, Rarity. Do you ever actually get tired?" Bill marvels in shock at the permanently sugar rushed girl.

"F*ck no!" Rarity shouts in reply.

"Y'know Bill, I think Team Fabulous will pretty much confirmed win, since they have her. I suppose it's down to me or you, who will fail for our team?" Claire smiles.

"It'll be me to be honest." Bill yawns.

"Really?" Claire asks, Bill nods.

"I calculated it: With a man of my head size, it actually makes the sleeping vessels in my brain larger. It's slightly harder for me to stay awake, I don't even know how I'm in the bottom three." Bill replies.

"Me neither." Claire jokes, Bill fake laughs in reply.

"Very funny..." He says, yawning.

"Someone's finally out! That person was

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Bill! Sorry but Team Eggheads will send someone home yet again. Now lets see who can actually secure the victory!" Chris says.

"Whatever. We're safe, good game." Claire pumps her fists in the air and falls to the ground.

"Rarity wins for her team! It appears she never gets any sleep." Chris says to the completely not tired girl.

"YEAH BABY!" Rarity shouts.

_**ELIMINATION CEREMONY - DAY 6**_

"Eggheads, Eggheads, Eggheads. Fancy seeing you here, eh?" Chris smirks.

"Just do the elimination, Mclean." Ace growls.

"Okay.

First three plastic brains

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tyson

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Marcus

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Benny." Chris says.

"Next three plastic brains

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bill

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ivy

And... Heidi." Chris says, the six now with their plastic brains smile in relief.

"Ace: You're an outlaw and Benny: You're annoying as heck and your jokes suck." Chris says, Tyrone lets out a sigh.

"Anyway, the final marshmellow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**(Shows Ace looking confident)**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**(Shows Tyrone with a tear in his eye)**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tyrone." Chris says, Ace and the others gasp.

"Wow. It's okay guys, I'm fine." Ace smiles and gets up.

"... But Ace isn't leaving either." Chris says, Ace gasps and sits back down in hope.

"We have had our first 'replacement idol' played. It works exactly the same as an immunity idol, except the player voted off will not be the player with the next most votes, but the player who gets randomly selected by our WHEEL OF ELIMINATION! CHEF?!" Chris calls.

Chef then pushes the wheel on screen.

The wheel is built out of wood and looks like it could break any second, there are pictures of every Team Eggheads member remaining.

"The person eliminated is, excluding Tyrone or people with immunity:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tyson. Sorry man, the wheel landed on you. Looks like there goes your strongest player!" Chris taunts.

The strong fighter gets up and sighs.

"It was fun while it lasted." He says, everyone gives him a hug and Heidi gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well man, you could return for another season! Who knows?" Chris says as he walks over to the rocket and gets in.

"BYE TYSON!" Everyone waves, some even crying.

"GoodBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He shouts as Chris pulls the lever, sending him in the exact same direction that Sebby went in.

"How'd you even get the pass?" Benny asks.

"Uh... Claire kinda gave it to me in the Awakeathon, I suppose she realised I was a weak link so she decided to use it on me so we could lose a stronger player." Tyrone shrugs, Benny looks quite shocked.

"But you're not weak." Benny smiles, hugging his friend.

"Well... We've been competing for a WEAK! GET IT?!" Tyrone laughs.

"Well, there goes another grueling episode of Total Drama Eggheads VS Jocks VS Fabulous! Some say it's their least favorite season and some say it's their favorite! Who will be eliminated next on TOTAL DRAMA EGGHEADS VS JOCKS VS FABULOUS?!" Chris yells.

**Woohoo! There's another episode! It's 2k words shorter than the last one but 1k words longer than the first one, so it's not too short but not too long! In my opinion, it was a good episode. A lot of drama started and I tried focusing it less on the Awesome Trio.**

**Reasoning: I had two quiet, holy and powerful characters. Marcus and of course Tyson. They were so similar, I had to choose one to get rid of early. I choose Tyson because Marcus seems like he can do a lot more drama wise and character wise, and he's not overpowered physically. **

**Also, if ANY characters seem too powerful or seem to have no weaknesses, please tell me and I'll expose their weakness next chapter. Also, don't bother asking about Bill. He's supposed to appear very sue-ish, you'll see what I have in store for him. Trust me ;) **

**Voting Confessionals:**

Tyrone: "I know I'm safe with my idol, but Ace. This is a throwaway vote really, but you kinda scare me. ***Ace***

Ace: "I actually don't mind the little guy but everyone seems to hate him so Tyrone. Sorry man, it's just your time. ***Tyrone***

Benny: "Ace. I don't want an outlaw with us! ***Ace***

Marcus: "Ace. I do not respect imorale choices in life, please learn what you have done wrong Ace. ***Ace***

Tyson: "Tyrone. ***Tyrone***

Ivy: "Sorry Ty, my alliance is just telling me to vote you out! ***Tyrone***

Bill: "Tyrone, you bloody annoying child. ***Tyrone***

Heidi: "Tyrone. He's a great guy, he's just kinda annoying and my vote can't change anything anyway, everyone's voting him out. ***Tyrone***

Votes:

Tyrone - Ace, Marcus, Tyson, Ivy, Bill and Heidi.

Ace - Tyrone and Benny.

Tyrone - 5*****

Ace - 3

Elimination Order: Isobel, Sandra**I**, Sebby**/ **and Tyson**\**

**/ **= Cheated out by Chris, **\ **= Victim via immunity idol, **% **= Automatically eliminated and **I **= Quitted.

Team Eggheads: Tyrone, Ace, Benny, Marcus, Ivy, Bill, Heidi.

Team Jocks: Violentine, Rhino, Caspion, Emily, Penny, Ricky, Matthew, Claire, Mandy and Vanessa.

Team Fabulous: Edward, Maddie, Charlotte, Rarity, Lorcan, Roxanne, Patrick, Rachel and Honey.


	5. Total Drama: EVJVF Ep 4:Aftermath I!

**Hey guys! I know you're like 'CHAPTER SO QUICKLY?!' but actually, this is only the aftermath as you probably know by now.**

**I decided to do it early because I really felt like writing some of this fanfic but I didn't want to rush the next chapter, so instead aftermath's will be after every three episodes.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Cally Hart: Thanks and I only kept them safe because I want to eliminate a certain camper at Team Jocks first elimination ceremony, which is on it's way.  
><strong>

**Ivy and Ace is a cute ship... I'll consider it, but I don't want to ruin Ace with a romance, I think he's smart enough not to go in a romantic relationship while he's an outlaw.**

**I'm not feeling Emily-Matthew either, I suppose you'll have to see how that turns out sooner or later in the fanfiction. I only made them happen because I needed the 'TylerXLindsay' couple to happen (The one which happens very early on).**

**I love Tyrone too, his team hates him though. Honestly, his jokes are kinda crap, but he's a unique character: That's why he's in the fanfiction.**

**I'm the same on Tyson, I got rid of him for the reason stated (It was basically Marcus or him leaving early) and because it was a shocking elimination.**

**Friday isn't my update day, that's a coincidence. It just so happened that I planned out the chapter within six days, then actually wrote it on the seventh day.**

**Also I completely plan out chapters before I write them (Not aftermath's though) so I don't mess something up and I can think of the most dramatic things to happen.**

**I was sure there were a few grammar mistakes here and there, I don't have spell check on Wordpad. However, I do review my whole chapter before publishing it so I fix what I can fix.**

**Thank you for the review Cally!  
><strong>

**~Scorpio**

**EvilAngel666: Glad you like it! **

**Thanks for the review EvilAngel!**

**~Scorpio**

The camera then turns on, instantly the original aftermath music begins playing.

"I'm Cody, and this is Noah!" Cody smiles.

"Oh, and we're hosting the aftermath for this season. Yay." Noah says with no enthusiasm whatsoever while he reads his book.

"We will be interviewing the past four eliminated contestants!

Isobel D: The disgusting princess!

Sandra Queen: The homophobic church girl!

Sebby Lure: The prince!

And recently eliminated, Tyson C: The martial artist!

First off, Isobel D!" Cody says.

As many from the crowd begin booing (With a small man, probably her father, clapping) she runs onto screen and jumps in the seat in between Noah and Cody.

"EEEEEE! I'M NEXT TO NOAH! NOAH IS NEXT TO ME!" Isobel squeals.

"I'm going to be under you if this carries on!" Noah yells as she pretty much breaks the seat she's sitting on with her wide hips.

"Anyway, Isobel. I have a few questions for you!" The 'sly' aftermath host, Cody smirks.

"SHUT UP PIPSQUEAK! I'M NEXT TO NOAH!" Isobel says as Noah face-desks the aftermath table.

The crowd starts laughing, Cody feels nervous and starts chuckling.

"Haha, okay. What did you think when you were eliminated first?" Cody asks.

"Everyone was jealous, duh!" Isobel says.

"Alright. Since you didn't last very long, we don't have much to ask you. However, in the flamingo challenge, was it enjoyable? Did it give you the feeling you expected and hoped to feel in the Total Drama challenges? Y'know, that adrenaline rush?" Cody winks, attempting to be smooth.

"I WAS ONE OF THE FIRST TO BE ELIMINATED! I didn't even experience it idiot!" Isobel shouts.

"Oh... Alright. Um, how do you feel about the fact that you actually might return in our next season... Total Drama Fans VS Favorites!" Cody asks, the crowd begins clapping at the announcement of the next season.

"EEEE! I'M A FAVORITE, RIGHT NOAH?!" Isobel shouts.

"Oh god, I hope not." Noah rolls his eyes, slight chuckles erupt from the crowd.

"Anyway, Isobel, that's all we have for you today." Cody says, attempting not to stutter in worry.

"WHAT?! NO!" Isobel cries as a security guard takes her off-screen.

"NOAH!" She lets out a final cry.

"Phew, thank god that's over." Noah says, making the crowd chuckle more.

"Anyway, welcoming next... The religious homophobic church girl who may perhaps have been changed by the experience she had on the island?! Sandra Queen!" Cody calls.

Sandra smiles at the crowd as she walks in the room, holding her bible.

Everyone starts booing, Sandra frowns as she sees a tomato thrown at her but it misses her barely.

She then looks angry, but tries to stay happy as she sits down in-between Cody and Noah.

"So! Sandra, you were booted off in the first episode! How does this make you feel?" Cody then puts the microphone to Sandra's mouth.

"K-Kinda depressed... But it made me see things differently, you can be religious and not be homophobic. Right?" Sandra says.

This time, a few people boo and a very few cheer while the rest remain quiet.

"Yeah, totally." Noah rolls his eyes sarcastically, gaining a huge amount of laughter from the crowd and a few fan-girls screaming 'MARRY ME NOAH!'.

Sandra, annoyed by Noah's behavior and the audience's reaction to her she starts to look slightly angry and even upset.

"Y'know what, if you're going to be such jerks I might as well not have this review." Sandra growls and goes to stand up, but Cody stops her.

"Wait, Sandra! Don't!" Cody says.

"The next season is Fans VS Favorites! If you want to make it in, you have to make a good impression to the fans! You could've just been dramatic in the season, but you didn't have enough time!" Cody whispers to her while Noah looks bored, reading his book.

Sandra nods and sits back down.

"Okay, next question. I believe if you would've stayed, you could've lasted for a very long time. Do you regret quitting?" Cody asks.

Sandra shakes her head.

"No. It was good to do morale-y, and I didn't want that rat Sebby to succeed. I'm happy Ivy's still competing and I'm rooting for her, but Sebby was acting kinda weird earlier while Isobel was getting interviewed." Sandra admits.

"Go on?" Cody asks.

"He was flirting with me, and asked if we ever came back together if we'd be in an alliance." Sandra says, the crowd begins laughing more than they have laughed thus far.

"Well, you're visibly a very pretty girl." Cody winks, Sandra blushes.

"Thanks." She replies.

"Anyway! Final question. Sandra, do YOU think you deserve a second chance in season seven or season two of the Total Drama gen 4 saga, Total Drama Fans VS Favorites?" Cody asks.

"I don't." Noah says, a very few from the crowd seem to chuckle.

"Personally, no. I'd love to experience it but I quit first, it's my fault. Besides, I don't think anyone is a fan of me." Sandra speaks, then the crowd starts cheering for her.

Sandra gasps.

"Wow! Looks like you have gained some love from the crowd!" Cody smiles.

"Anyway, I'm sorry Sandra but this is perhaps the last we'll see of you unless you return in season seven or eight, or even nine if it's with veterans!" Cody smiles.

"Bye!" Sandra waves as she goes off screen, some continue booing and some continue cheering.

"Next it's the prince that paid his way through one episode, our first official money cheater on Total Drama... Sebastian Lure!" Cody calls.

Sebby looks snobby as he walks past the crowd, everyone booing until he sits down.

"Sebastian! Eliminated second even though you were paying people to keep you in the game! How do you feel?" Cody asks.

"I was cheated, not eliminated! Cheated!" Sebby corrects.

"Oh look who's talking." Noah rolls his eyes, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Shut up rat!" Sebby yells.

Noah rolls his eyes again, for about the fifth time on this episode.

"Okay, when you were 'cheated' out of the run for a billion dollars. How did you feel?" Cody asks.

"Terrible! Not like I don't already have the money. I just cannot believe I was cheated out like that!" Sebby cries.

"Well, Sebastian, turns out you are ranked as one of the best Total Drama antagonists on many people's list! I suppose using money to get through would've gotten a long way if it wasn't cheating. How do you feel about this?" Cody asks Sebby.

"Hmf. Well, of course! It's money! How didn't anyone think of that?" Sebby asks.

"Well, uh. Let me just show you the clip." Cody then clicks a button on a remote control that he holds up, causing the 100 inch giant monitor to turn on.

"Look what I have, guys. I found Sebby's stash of money." Ace holds up the money.

It then shows Ace paying everyone Sebby's money as Sebby fumes red.

"THAT OUTLAW! H-HOW COULD HE ROB THE PRINCE OF ENGLAND?!" Sebby cries out.

"Well, turns out that that outlaw is in the top 10 most loved contestants of the season." Cody smirks slyly.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Sebby yells.

"Well, don't worry! We got your money back." Cody says, passing him a big bag of gold (Which he struggles to carry out from under the table in the process).

"MY MONEY! Phew, I still hate that rat!" Sebby yells.

"Anyway, final question. In the next season and season seven of Total Drama, what would you do if you made it back in the game to compete for a second time? But, with no money deals in-game." Cody asks.

"I'd accept! I would've won anyway if I wasn't cheated out by Chris McLean and that stupid servant!" Sebby growls, the crowd begins booing and yelling.

"Um. What servant?" Cody asks.

"Well, Heidi! She's a disgusting miner girl! Who couldn't hate her?!" Sebby yells.

"Well, the fans certainly can't." Cody winks as he clicks a button on his remote control, showing that Heidi is ranked ninth on the top 30 characters poll.

"What?! Why are outlaw and disgusting servant both in the top ten!?" Sebby shouts.

"Because there are people like you." Noah sighs, the crowd begins laughing.

"I'm done here! Can I leave, just please?! I'll pay you anything!" Sebby cries out.

"Nah, we're done with you anyway. Well that was Sebby!" Cody says as Sebby walks away with a very snobby look as the crowd boos.

"Now for our final contestant! He was strong, had a body like steel but was eliminated third thanks to a new idol! It's... TYSON C!" Cody says, the crowd intensely cheers for the big man as he sits in-between Cody and Noah.

"So-" Cody is then interrupted as the chair that Tyson is sitting on shatters as the crowd gasps.

"It's okay, I can stand." Tyson smiles, standing up rather than sitting down on the now broken chair.

"Wow, thanks buddy, that'll save us having to get a replacement! Anyway, so what did you think as soon as your face was what the wheel landed on?" Cody smiles slyly.

"Nothing. I was actually happy, because I liked all of my team. I wanted no one else to leave." Tyson smiles as everyone starts clapping and cheering from the crowd.

"Wow, you're humble. Anyway, now that you're gone, do you think Team Eggheads will win a challenge?" Cody asks.

"Yes. I believe in my team, I think they're not going to have to send someone home next." Tyson smiles.

"Okay! In the five challenges you did, which was the hardest for you on a personal level and which was your favorite?" Cody asks.

"The hardest was the cow challenge. Seeing as I couldn't use only strength to get past it, and my favorite was the cash challenge, it was very easy but we still managed to lose and send someone home." Tyson sighs.

"Alright Tyson! Final question of today. Next season is Total Drama Fans VS Favourites! Would you like to compete?" Cody asks.

After a few seconds, Tyson nods.

"Yes. I would love to compete on Total Drama Fans VS Favourites." Tyson smiles, everyone begins applauding and cheering.

"Great! Well, that's all for today on this aftermath of TOTAL DRAMA EGGHEADS VS JOCKS VS FABULOUS! Next time: Three more contestants eliminated, three more interviews and a... Special guest! Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH II!" Cody cheers.

"Yay." Noah rolls his eyes.

**Yes! Now we're above 30k words on this fanfiction!**

**It feels like such an achievement. Also, if you're reading this and enjoying it, please get a friend to read it. It'd be very appreciated, thanks :) **

**Also, two contestants will return at merge! I will say when the poll will begin (It'll be the chapter before merge) so that each contestant has a fair chance of returning.**

**Honestly, I'm fairly reluctant to eliminate an Awesome Trio member before merge since I know she'll just be voted to return, but we'll see what I decide to do.**

**Until the next episode! Episode 5 next, I can't write it now since I know nothing about what I'll do except who will end up leaving so give me a week or so to think about that :)  
><strong>


	6. The End

Yes. It's over. The story is dead, it will NEVER be updated EVER again.

... However, that's only the story. What about the comic? Yes. The comic. You see, the reason the story isn't getting updated is for the following reasons:

1: I'm not ready as a writer. I want to have near perfect grammar and I need to have more life experience and I need to be better at making scenes and increasing the length of my fanfiction and keeping it fun to read.

2: The Total Drama - A Seperate Generation series is my main thing as a writer and future line-artist, it's my main work. There's no point in getting it done until I have far more knowledge and until I have planned EVERYTHING out and have actually written the script. After the script is done and I'm a good line-artist, I shall begin drawing the comic. However, I may or may not publish a fanfiction first of the script but re-written to suit 's rules.

3: I need the script to be written so I don't have to wait weeks and weeks to think of plans for the next chapter.

As I was saying, it might take a good year or two or perhaps less, perhaps more but it will be way worth it when I have better grammar, writing skills and overall skill at Total Drama stories. You see, I've come a long way since my grammar early this year. I have a good example:

**Total Drama Kapanla Island - 26/4/2014**

"I know we aren't in an alliance, but I think if we lose the dumbest should go and that's easily Vivien." Calliope tells him

"As much as I hate getting rid of a lady, I must agree with you" Aaron replies

"Thank you, Aaron." She replied then got up and walked away

"Good luck at the challenge" She told him

Judd, Jeremy and Axel were all planning in the boys' room

"It's obvious who is going next if we lose, Vivien has to leave." Jeremy says

"Ja, she has lasted very long." Axel replies

"I hate to say it but the girl lacks brains!" Judd adds

Vivien was behind the door listening to all of this

"I knew this would happen."

Meanwhile Harmony, Angel and Calliope were talking about removing Vivien while Tigris was in the background

"tienen mi voto, vivien" she muttered to herself

_at the woods_

Team Deers were pissed, they had no shelter and it rained the whole night.

See, it wasn't horrible; but it was mostly the weren't placed in the correct places

Like above, a full-stop should've been right after the word 'spots', see? I'm probably still using in-correct grammar in some areas, but it's much better than before.

I honestly will close this story off now. I'll give about two-weeks before I delete it. Gone, gone forever.

Honestly, I WILL come back much better than ever though. Probably even new challenges. I want it to give that Total Drama Battleground/Comeback feel which it certainly didn't have this time. Perhaps there will be a slightly changed cast.

Until another time. And Cally, I know you might be sad however remember to stick around because if I do make a comic, I'll update my profile with it probably.


End file.
